


The Phoenix

by t_a_s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confident Hermione, F/M, Lots of Sex, Motorcycles, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 54,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_a_s/pseuds/t_a_s
Summary: Hermione in leather and involved with motorbikes. Draco likes the change. *COMPLETE*HG/HP at first but will be HG/DM.Warning:  Lots of sex in later chapters - almost every one.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Author: tas  
> Rated NC-17 for profanity and sexual situations
> 
> This story is Draco/Hermione. One of the ships that I started to write before I went to the slashier side of things. Hermione is very confident and kick ass. Don't like , Don't read. No one is forcing you to. Enjoy. :)

Chapter One

It was a humid day in the secluded canyons that very few wizards use or muggles knew about. In the quietness of the vast steep cliff walls, you could hear many motors revving, echoing in the expanse of the wide canyon. When looking down you could see gleaming metal as the sun glared off the wheels that were kicking up dust in their wake.

Upon a closer look, there was about twenty motorbikes of various colors and models, speeding through some of the narrow passageways, occasionally disappearing in darkened tunnels, to come out, their headlights ablaze and giant black bats flying around the openings of the tunnels above them. The riders were faceless as their dust covered helmets protected them from the elements, their bodies bent low over the body of their bikes.

There were two riders quite a bit ahead of the others as they sped to the finish line that they knew to be around the bend. The second rider smiled behind the face shield, their adrenaline at it’s highest peak right now, as they used the clutch on the left handle and shifted gears with their left foot, their wrists opening the throttle. They came wheel to wheel, at about 300 kilometers an hour, as the finish line was in their sights. At the final approach the black motorbike gave that extra burst of speed to pass the checkered flag, the fiery phoenix still showing against black, coated with a fine layer of desert dust.

The rider sped by the invisible line and geared down as they slowed down to turn the bike around to the waiting crowd. The rider came upon the leather and jean clad group and sat upright on the bike, trying to slow down their racing heartbeat from the rush they always got from being on their bike. They swung their leg over the large bike after setting the heavy kickstand and started to take off the helmet, which had the same fiery phoenix painted on it’s side as the bike did.

Two black haired men came ahead of the others as the rider took off their helmet. “Hermione!” She smiled as she wiped the sweat from her brow and neck as she was greeted.

“Harry, Sirius!” She cried out happily as she was swung around from a laughing Harry Potter.

“Great race Hermione.” Sirius smiled as he took her from Harry to squeeze the breath from her.

“Last race of the summer and it felt great,” she smiled as she was dowsed with water from behind and handed a very cold beer. “Thanks,” she said laughing as she turned to Remus Lupin, “I really needed that,” and began to unzip her protective gear, letting the top part hang down past her waist, while her bike was being wheeled to another area where it would be cleaned, checked and tucked away for the day.

Hermione sat with many people as she was given congratulations and a few more drinks, reflecting on the last couple of years and how much it differed from her first five years at Hogwarts. She watched as old and new friends started to party hard, like they always did after the races.

 

After her fifth year at Hogwart’s, her parents had gone into hiding, as Voldemort was going after the muggles with a vengeance due to his failed attempt to find out what the prophecy was between himself and Harry. 

She looked to Sirius and Harry as they laughed together. They had really gotten close since Sirius’s near death experience in their fifth year. After Sirius had fallen behind the veil, Harry and herself checked every book and asked everyone for information about that veil. They found an old text in the Ministry of Magic’s library, so old that the title was worn away from age, the pages brittle to the touch ...... it had a way to bring people back from the veil. They could be brought out at a full eclipse. It turned out that just before the end of the year there was an eclipse forecast. 

Their DA members, along with Remus Lupin, Dumbledore, and surprisingly Severus Snape, went to the deserted Ministry of Magic to the Department of Mysteries. They lit short candles around the veiled platform, all of them standing around it and holding hands, concentrating on bringing Harry’s godfather back. Harry had stood by the veil, concentrating the hardest on his godfather, saying the spell over and over again that was in the text. All had gone quiet and a low hum could be heard coming from the veil. Harry had been surprised to see a pale hand come through the veil and grabbed it and pulled with Snape and Lupin helping. Sirius then fell through in a crumpled heap in front of them unconscious.

Remus, being Sirius oldest and closest friend, then apparated with a port-key along with Harry and Hermione to a place where Sirius would be safe from the Ministry of Magic Aurors. He was still a wanted wizard.

During the summer months Sirius slowly became his old self among old friends, wizards and muggles alike. These old friends of his welcomed him with open arms, helping him regain his health and his spirits. Sirius was back in his element among the leather clad bikers and was glad to be alive and not cooped up anymore.

Meanwhile Snape and the other Order members had caught up with Peter Pettigrew and he admitted to framing Sirius for the murders of the muggles and the Potters, under the Veritaserum truth potion. Sirius was now a free wizard and could live a normal life, not on the run and was able to form a bond with his godson that he wasn’t able to before.

During that summer, Harry and Hermione had gotten closer. They were seen everywhere, and learned to ride the motorbikes together. They were exceptionally fast learners on riding, Hermione especially. She started racing in the beginner races and came in the top three at the beginning of summer. At the end, she was coming first in the higher classes. For her birthday that September she received a brand new racing black bike with a fiery phoenix painted on the sides. Her racing name then became the ‘Phoenix.’

 

She was brought out of her musings by Harry’s fingers massaging her neck as he kissed her cheek. “Hermione. You okay?”

“Yeah, just thinking back on things from the past couple of years. Do you realize it’s our final year at Hogwart’s this year?” She smirked.

“Yeah, it will be nice not to worry about Voldemort this year.” Harry said. 

Halloween of their sixth year, Harry had fulfilled the prophecy that was made for him. He had vanquished Voldemort with the help of his friends, and a few unexpected allies.

 

_Flashback:  
Halloween night that year, Voldemort had arranged for Draco Malfoy to challenge Harry to a duel at the quidditch pitch where Voldemort (and his death-eaters) would be waiting. Malfoy, to the surprise of the light side, had let Dumbledore know of the plans, unbeknownst to the Slytherin house and his family._

_When Harry and Draco walked into the pitch followed by Ron and Hermione that night, the Death-Eaters circled around the trio. In turn, all members of the Order and some Ministry Aurors surrounded the Death-Eaters. Voldemort had just laughed and pointed his wand at Ron and Hermione, the ‘Crucio’ curse knocking them to their knees in pain._

_Now when Harry is very angry he gets this glow about him, the magic coming off him in waves. Voldemort stepped back in surprise as Harry raised his wand in anger towards him and said the final curse ‘Avada Kedavra’. Voldemort had crumpled to the ground, disintegrating before their eyes. It was over before anyone knew what happened._

 

Hermione looked around the crowded tent and smirked. The crowd around her was a motley bunch from big burly bikers to small scrawny leather clad bikers that partied together like there was no tomorrow. She noticed that there was going to be a wet t-shirt contest starting up. Not wanting to be volunteered for it again, she decided that was her cue to leave. She grabbed up her helmet off the floor and made her way to the trailer she shared with Harry, Sirius, and Lupin.

She stripped down her sweaty dust covered clothes in her and Harry’s bedroom and made her way to the shower. She adjusted the water temperature and stepped gingerly under the warm jets of water. Her hands went to her long hair lathering the shampoo into her sweat soaked hair. She leaned her hands against the tiled wall, letting the water run down her back.

She sighed as she felt a pair of strong arms go around her waist, a body pressing into her back. “You okay?” Harry asked as he kissed the back of her shoulder.

She turned in his arms. “Yeah, I’m good,” she smiled as she ran her fingers through his shoulder length hair to bring him closer. Their lips pressed softly at first, their hands skimming over the bodies that were so well know to each other.

Harry kissed along her jaw to move down to her neck, nibbling the sensitive spot by her ear. She tilted her head back against the tiles as his lips and tongue moved lower. He cupped the under swell of her breasts, lifting them up to his mouth. His tongue circled around the nipple, teasing the tip. “Harry,” she moaned as her leg went around his back as he kneeled in front of her.

His hands went to her slim waist as his lips moved lower down her body. Her stomach muscles clenched as he delved his tongue into her navel, his hands moving up the insides of her thighs. She spread her legs more as she felt his finger tips graze her velvet folds. She moved her hips down urging him to give her more. He smiled against her lower stomach at her eagerness.

“Please Harry,” she begged as she nudged him lower.

Harry used both hands to spread her more as his tongue tasted her. He took broad flat strokes over her folds and clit, her moans filling the small room. He leaned lower as he probed his tongue inside of her over and over again, then came back up again to circle her clit with the tip of his tongue. She grasped a fistful of his hair, keeping him in place. His lips wrapped around her clit as he sucked it into his mouth, his tongue flicking insistently against it.

“Oh......gods....Harry,” she cried out, her climax shuddering through her body as she let go of her grip on his hair.

He licked his way up her body as the water pulsed against them. He gripped her upper thigh, wrapping it around his waist as he guided his cock to her slick opening. He inched in slowly, still feeling her inner walls pulse around him from her climax. He nuzzled into her neck as he gripped her bottom, pulling her closer to him as he thrust his hips forward. Both her legs wrapped around his waist as he leaned her against the tiles, thrusting deep and hard inside of her.

Her head moved to his neck as her teeth grazed his skin. “Faster Harry,” she gasped out as her body lifted higher with each thrust.

He groaned as he quickened the pace, pounding into her. He looked up to look into her eyes as she hung onto his shoulders. Her hand came up to his neck as she brought her mouth to his, her tongue meeting his as they clashed together. Their kiss deepened as their moans mingled together. She clenched tighter around his shaft, gripping him firmly as he banged once then twice into her, spilling his seed deep inside of her, her inner muscles milking him dry as her orgasm clenched around him. He slowly pulled out of her as she hugged him close.

 

Early in the morning, Hermione lay naked in bed on her stomach while Harry’s fingers traced along her back. They touched down to her lower back, tracing the outline of her tattoo that she had done at the end of the summer last year. “It’s amazing how bright this phoenix looks in those pictures ‘Mione,” he mused aloud.

The phoenix tattoo, he was talking about, she had gotten when she was being referred to as ‘the Phoenix’ in the biker circuit. It was made especially for her. It was a fiery phoenix, wings outstretched as in flight, about twenty centimeters in width. The pictures Harry was referring to was a photo layout in a biker magazine that had came out earlier this month. There happened to have been a muggle photographer at one of the races at the beginning of summer and she was approached to model with her bike. She had accepted with the ever watchful Harry and Sirius making sure she was represented decently. She had also charmed her hair to a midnight black for the pictures and insisted she wear some kind of eyewear to cover her eyes. She didn’t think anyone at school would see the magazine, but she didn’t want to take a chance at being recognized. In some of the pictures she wasn’t wearing much, and she didn’t want to get razzed about it.

Harry kissed her shoulder and lay on his back, pulling the covers over their bodies. Hermione leaned on his chest as she looked down at him. “Harry, I need to talk to you about something,”  
She said hesitantly.

“About what?”

“Harry.... you know I love you right?”

“Yeah, I love you too ‘Mione.”

“But....” she started, “....I’m not ‘in’ love with you anymore Harry,” she said looking down at her hand that lay flat on his chest.

Harry titled her head up to look up at him. “Is that what’s been bothering you lately?” She nodded in reply. “Hermione....I do know what you mean and I understand. You are my best friend and I do love you, but not like before. Same as you.”

“How long have you been feeling this way?” Hermione asked.

“A few weeks. You?”

“Same, was there anyone else you’ve been thinking of lately?” She asked smiling, feeling better about their relationship. She’s been wanting to talk to Harry for awhile now and it was easier than she thought it was going to be.

“No, not really. You?” Harry asked.

“Me neither. Next week school starts. We’ll have to wait and see what happens,” she smiled, “I guess we’ll have to sleep in separate beds now, huh?”

Harry smirked and hugged her close to his side, “Tomorrow.” Hermione hugged him close laying her head on his shoulder as they drifted off in an exhausted slumber.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Harry, Hermione and Sirius rode their street motorbikes to platform 9 and three quarters about fifteen minutes before the Hogwart’s Express was to leave. Ron and Ginny rushed up to the three as they got off their bikes and Harry and Hermione shrunk them down with their wands. Hermione had a special case that she placed the street bike in, next to her racing bike in her leather backpack, along with her gear and helmet.

Harry and Hermione were gathered up in a hug as they were greeted by the red-heads. “So glad to see you. Congratulations Hermione on winning that race,” Ron said as he hugged her leather clad body to his. “I wish I could have seen it.”

“Ron.......I can’t breathe!” She laughed gasping for breath. Ron let her go with a last squeeze. “And thanks. How was your holidays with Charlie?”

“Wicked. They had some baby Norwegian Ridgebacks. They were some of Norbert’s babies. Hagrid would have loved it,” Ron exclaimed.

They all laughed, remembering Hagrid’s affection for certain creatures and then made their way to their usual compartment, not noticing three Slytherin’s watching them through a train window.

 

Crabbe and Goyle had been flipping through this muggle motorcycle magazine while Draco was reading the new potions text book. “Hey Draco, come see the hot babe in this magazine,” Goyle said.

“Later, there’s better things to do than looking at some barely dressed muggle in a magazine,” Draco declared then turned back to his book.

The roar of the motorcycles grabbed Crabbe and Goyle’s attention as they jumped up to check it out through the window. “Wow, nice bikes,” Goyle said.

“The girl with Potter isn’t too bad either,” Crabbe added.

“What are you two buffoons gawking at now?” Draco said impatiently as he looked out the window.

Draco had to admit that the girl with Potter wasn’t bad looking. Black leather pants that showed her long legs and pert bottom with heavy biker boots on her feet. Shorter black leather jacket gaped open at the front, showing a snug white t-shirt. Her brown hair was past her shoulders with blonde streaks throughout the length. He saw Potter put his arm around her shoulders and wondered what happened to Potter’s mudblood girlfriend Granger. He shrugged his shoulders, _‘Who cares’_ , he thought to himself as he got comfortable again to read his book.

 

Hermione, Harry and Ron talked about their holidays for the next hour or two after the train left the platform. “So what’s with you guys?” Ron asked. “By now you two would have been snogging pretty heavily.”

Hermione looked to Harry who smirked back at her. “Well ..... We decided to split up.”

“What?!” Ron exclaimed.

“We don’t feel the same way towards each other anymore like we used to,” Harry said.

“We’re still friends though Ron,” Hermione said. “There just won’t be any lip-locking anymore between us,” she laughed. She got up and put her leather jacket by her backpack. “I’ve gotta go for a bit. Professor McGonagall wants to discuss Head Girl duties with me.”

“All that studying paid off, hey Hermione.” Ron smirked.

“You bet, Head Girl was my goal and it feels good to be there.”

“Do you know who Head Boy is yet?” Harry asked.

“No, not yet. Knowing my luck, it would turn out to be Malfoy,” she smirked and left the compartment behind to make her way to the front part of the express, not realizing that her musings were in fact correct . At that moment Draco Malfoy was in a meeting with his own Head of House, Severus Snape.

Hermione knocked on the faculty compartment and poked her head in, “Professor,” she smiled warmly as McGonagall was one of her favorite professors.

“Ah.....Miss Granger, come in,” McGonagall said. “Congratulations on your race Hermione.”

Hermione smirked, “I didn’t know you followed motorcycle races.”

McGonagall smiled, “There’s many things you don’t know about me Hermione,” she smiled. “Are you ready for your final year at Hogwart’s?”

“Yes, I think so.”

“Good, Head girl duties basically are like Prefect duties. You will be in charge of making patrolling schedules for the prefects and planning any extra activities for the students with the Head Boy.”

“Who is Head Boy this year?”

“Draco Malfoy,” McGonagall smirked seeing the surprise evident on Hermione’s face. “Surprisingly, behind that snarky exterior of his, a very smart young man is hidden.”

“Malfoy?!” Hermione repeated.

“Hermione, you will need to get along with each other for the year. You need to set an example for the rest of the student body.” McGonagall hesitated then. “You will also need to get along with each other because..... you will be sharing the same dormitory with each other for the year.” Hermione sat in a dazed silence. “It won’t be that bad Hermione. You two will be kept busy with your Head duties and your studies. And Mister Malfoy has quidditch also to keep him occupied.” She reassured her.

“You’re right,” Hermione sighed. “It won’t be that bad, Malfoy rather behaved himself last year, and I may be considering trying out for the quidditch team this year to keep me even more busy.” 

McGonagall fell silent. “Quidditch? I didn’t think you liked flying.”

“There’s many things you don’t know about me professor,” Hermione repeated smiling as McGonagall did the same. “Harry and Sirius have been teaching me to fly and play quidditch during the past couple of summers. I wish I would have tried harder earlier, it’s great. We’ve been practicing some maneuvers over the summer. I know I can do this,” she said determinedly.

“Well.....when you set your mind to something Hermione, you usually succeed. Good luck,” McGonagall said. “Also for the seventh years the Headmaster has forgone the school uniforms for the students to dress as they like. It will be part of yours and the prefects duties to make sure that this policy is within reason.”

“That’s great Professor! Thank you,” Hermione said.

“The school robes are still a must though during the classes unless specified from the professors,” McGonagall said. “Now I think I’ve covered most of what needs to be said. I would like to say I am quite proud of you Hermione.”

“Thank you professor, your approval means a lot to me.” Hermione stood up to shake the professor’s hand. “See you later,” she smiled and walked out of the compartment to run into the last person she wanted to see right now.

“Malfoy!” She said as she was held up by him.

Draco looked up in surprise to see the girl from the platform in front of him. He had been walking the hall from the meeting with Snape and had glanced to a compartment beside him when someone bumped into him. His hands were still at her arms from the reflex reaction. He looked into her eyes. “Granger?” He asked shocked.

“Who else would it be Malfoy?” She smirked. “You can let go now,” as she nodded to her arms.

“Oh....yeah. Well next time, watch where you’re going Granger,” he sneered.

She laughed, “Whatever Malfoy.” And sauntered off to her compartment with Draco watching her backside.

“Damn mudblood,” he said and went to his own compartment to continue reading his potions text.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Draco sat in the Great Hall as his gaze scanned the room. He hated these opening speeches and sorting. Dumbledore droned on and on about rules and regulations that have not changed in all the seven years he has attended Hogwarts. He was bored.

He grabbed up the motorcycle magazine of Goyle’s and started flipping though the pages. The bikes did interest him, as unknown to a lot of people, he had a motorcycle of his own at home. His fingers slowed as he came to the shots of the girl that Crabbe and Goyle were ogling earlier. There was a six page spread of just her. Pictures of her leaning, straddling or laying back on a motorbike that had a fiery phoenix painted on the side. She had long black hair that seemed to blend with the leather she wore. In one picture she wore a barely-there black leather bikini with leather chaps. There was one of her wearing low rider jean shorts with a bikini top, on her head she wore a bandana that held her hair back as she knelt at the side of the same bike, oil and grease streaks on her face and body. Another picture she was facing the camera, topless with faded jeans, the top closure opened, the zipper half way down. A black haired guy was behind her, his face in her neck as his arm covered her breasts and his other hand on her lower stomach, slipping in the opening of her jeans. The guy was tanned and had a stag tattoo on his upper arm, his face completely hidden in her neck. He continued looking at the pictures. 

He read the article that was with the pictures. It turned out that the model was actually the rider in the picture insets of races she had won. The last picture was her facing away from the camera, the same black haired guy’s hand around her back, tugging the one side of her jeans lower on her hip. Her phoenix tattoo showing brightly against the tanned skin. The article stated she went under the name ‘Phoenix’. No other name. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that he should know her and the black haired guy from somewhere.

He was brought out of his musings by Crabbe who was elbowing him at his side. Draco looked up just as Dumbledore was to announce Head Boy and Head Girl.

He nodded at the acknowledgment, then looked to Granger who smiled warmly to the students. _‘It was going to be a long year,’_ he thought to himself, knowing he would be in the same dormitory with Granger for the year.

 

When Hermione finally was able to get away from the Gryffindor tower, she made her way to the sixth floor where the Head dorms were. She approached the large portrait and said the password. Once opened, she stepped through, hanging her school robe on a nearby hook.

The common room was a bit smaller than the house common rooms, but was made even more comfortable because of it. A large desk sat by the window with a large bookcase at it’s side, full with books on their classes this year. She looked out at the darkening horizon and could just make out the quidditch pitch in the distance.

She turned to look around the room and was surprised to see Malfoy looking at her. “Malfoy, you startled me,” she laughed.

“Well, maybe you should get your head out of the clouds,” he sneered then picked up his book again.

She smirked, “Probably.” And continued to look around the room. “Have you checked out your rooms yet?”

Draco looked up irritably. “Yes.”

“Are they nice?”

“Yes.”

“Is your vocabulary limited to one word responses?” She smirked as she opened a nearby door to see a bathroom with two sinks. “Do we share a bathroom?”

He smirked. “Yes, looks that way.”

“Wow. That was four words all at once,” she laughed as she went to her bedroom door. “Oh.....and Malfoy.” His eyebrow rose. “Congratulations on making Head Boy.” And went on to check out her own rooms.

She looked around, pleased at the room. She noticed that her belongings were all put away, her school books stacked on her desk. The furnishings were a deep cherry wood, looking almost black against the red coverlet. The room had a definite Gryffindor feel to it, complete with a lion tapestry that hung on the wall.

She dug into her trunk to take out her music box....ghetto....stereo, whatever one likes to call it, and waved her wand over it, reciting a spell she had learned from Sirius for her to be able to play her music inside of the school. Usually with the magic that surrounded Hogwart’s, a student was not able to do this. Not too many of the purebloods noticed this, but the ones that were brought up around muggles liked their music and were always trying to find a way to overcome this obstacle. Sirius had noticed that Hermione liked music so he told her the spell to kind of over-ride the barrier that surrounded the school walls.

She took a CD disc from it’s case and slipped it into the player. Faint sounds of keyboards then drums drifted into the room. She turned up the volume as ‘Rammstein’ boomed through the room. She changed into her sweat pants and tank top and lay on her stomach on the bed, writing a letter to her parents, her feet swinging behind her, her head bobbing as she listened to the music.

 

Draco glared at her closed door and started reading his book again. When the music blared through her door, he closed his book in frustration and went into his own room, putting a silencing charm on so he wouldn’t hear the music. “Inconsiderate mudblood,” he mumbled to the empty room as he readied himself for bed, wondering on Granger’s change of attitude towards him. She had gotten to be a smart-ass recently and wondered how he could wipe that smirk off her face.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The next couple of weeks the students started to get into their daily routine of classes. Seventh years were kept particularly busy studying for their NEWTS, Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests.

Hermione and Draco lived in the same dormitory but did not really see each other that much. Hermione was often seen in the Gryffindor tower helping Harry and Ron with some assignments that were given to them from the classes they took together. Draco was kept busy with his studies and could often be found reading ahead in some of the texts for his classes.

Hermione decided one day to take her books outside to enjoy the weather. There wouldn’t be too many days like these and she wanted to take advantage of it while she could. She had thrown on a pair of old faded jeans and a very worn sweatshirt and made her way to the old tree by the lake. Once she got here, she was glad to see no one else there. She liked hanging with her friends, but sometimes she just needed some alone time.

She sat cross-legged on the grass and dug out her transfiguration book. She had an assignment due next week and she wanted to start on that early so she would be free for the weekend. On the weekend the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts were being held and she was looking forward to it. She wanted to try out her new broom that she bought in Diagon Alley with some of her race winnings. Her Gringott’s vault account was slowly growing. Her winnings from the past couple of years from her races were adding up quite nicely. She was asked to participate in a race the following month for a wizarding fund raiser, but she had declined. She had promised her parents that she would put school first, before her motorcycle. It was an idea she agreed with. Her winnings were going to come in handy if she decided to further her education. Although ...... she may decide to go on the racing circuit for awhile first.

She opened her book finally and started to read, almost immediately getting enthralled with the new spells and the complexities of transfiguration.

 

Draco had looked in their dorm and in the library for Hermione. In the library he had found Potter snuggling with Lavender Brown. Draco sneered at the couple, “Potter.”

Harry looked up from Lavender’s neck, “Malfoy.”

“Have you seen your girlfriend, Granger?”

Harry smirked, then looked to Lavender who smiled back. “Not lately, check by the lake outside,” then went back to kissing Lavender’s neck, completely ignoring the look on Draco’s face.

Draco was a bit miffed that Potter didn’t get angry at his comment, and stalked out of the library. He made his way outside and to the lake. He soon saw Granger sitting, hunched over her book reading, her hair falling over the sides of her face.

He stood at her side and looked down at her, “Granger.”

“Hmmm?” She murmured not looking up.

“Granger,” he hunched down and leaned his elbows on his knees until she looked up, trying to get her attention.

“What do you want Malfoy?” She asked looking up finally.

“I’ve been looking for you,” he said irritably.

“You found me,” she smirked and closed her book.

“Two of the prefects are sick and they can’t do their patrol tonight. The others say they have heavy homework from the professors that are due tomorrow,” he said as he stood up.

“Well, I guess we’ll need to cover for them,” she said as she started to get up.

She hadn’t realized how long she was sitting, but when she tried her legs gave out on her, numb from sitting on them for so long. She stumbled forward, where Draco caught her before she fell. His arms went around her back as her front pressed against him.

She backed away, still on tingly legs. “Uh......thanks,” she said as she brushed her hair back from her face.

He let go as if his hands had been burned and stepped back. “No problem,” he said. “So....see you tonight?”

“Yeah, tonight,” she smiled as she leaned her hand against the tree stamping her feet to get the feeling back in them before she tried walking.

Draco turned and walked back to the castle, his brow furrowed as he thought of the brief embrace with Granger. He had felt her breasts crushed against his chest and remembered the smell of her hair as she leaned into him. He felt a stirring in his groin and mentally shook himself. _‘It’s Granger for fucks sake,’_ he thought angrily to himself. _‘Think of Pansy, think of Pansy,’_ he said to himself over and over again to cool his arousal. He was so deep in thought he didn’t see Pansy herself up in the astronomy tower with a telescope pointed towards them.

 

After dinner was over, Hermione made her way over to the Slytherin table to get Draco. Pansy saw her coming and shifted closer to Draco, putting her arm through his. Draco glared at Pansy and moved further away from her. This, Hermione watched with amusement as she came closer. She tapped Draco on the shoulder as he was talking to Blaise.

“What do you think you’re doing mudblood?” Pansy said, getting the attention of their table.

Hermione shrugged, “Just collecting your boyfriend for a friendly shag, you don’t mind do you?” she smirked, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

Pansy was starting to get up when Millicent held her arm. “Not here,” she said as she motioned to the professors.

Draco got up, grinning behind his hand and started to walk beside Hermione. Pansy began to follow. Hermione turned around, her arms crossed over her chest. “Is this your way of telling me you like me Pansy.....I hate to disappoint you, but I don’t usually go for the runts of the litters.”

Pansy went to lunge at Hermione, but Millicent again held her back as students that overheard the insult sniggered to themselves. Draco grabbed Hermione’s arm and led her away from the Slytherin table.

“You shouldn’t provoke her Granger. She’s not stupid, she will get even,” he warned.

“I didn’t say she was stupid. Calling her stupid would be an insult to stupid people,” she smirked. “And I’m not afraid of your little girlfriend Malfoy.”

He walked beside her as they went out of the Great Hall. “Why’d you get me so early for? The patrol shouldn’t start for hours yet.”

She stopped walking and looked at him and smirked at his look of confusion. She stepped closer as he stood his ground, until she was almost nose to nose with him. “Like I told the Slytherin slut back there ..... just a friendly shag,” she said softly as she moved closer, her body not quite touching his.

“Granger?” He asked as he watched her lick her lips.

She stepped back with a grin, “Actually, Dumbledore had asked us to attend their faculty meeting after dinner.” As she turned and started to climb the stairs.

Draco looked after her and exhaled his breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. “Fucking tease,” he grumbled to himself as he caught up with her.

The faculty meeting lasted a couple of hours as they went over some of the things happening at the school and some events that were to take place. Dumbledore had asked for ideas for Halloween and how to get the houses to interact with each other more on a friendlier basis.

After everyone had left, Dumbledore had asked Draco and Hermione to stay behind. “So how are you two getting along?”

“Fine,” Hermione said.

“Alright,” Draco grumbled as he looked out the window.

“Good, Good. I trust you are keeping up with your studies?” He asked. They both nodded, then looked he looked to Hermione, “Will you be participating in the Wizard’s fund raiser next month?”

“No, not this time around. Although I did donate some money to the cause,” she smiled. “I have all the time in the world after school is over to devote my time to that.”

“Well, if you change your mind, let me know. I’m sure your studies wouldn’t suffer because of it,” Dumbledore said smiling.

Draco sat quietly to the side as he looked to Dumbledore then Granger. “Are we done here?” He asked grumpily.

Hermione looked to him, knowing he was itching to ask what they were talking about. “Yeah, I think so. I just need to ask Professor Dumbledore something in private, then we can start our rounds.”

Draco got up and looked to the two. “Fine, I’ll be in the library Granger,” he said and left the two alone.

“So, how are you two really getting along?” Dumbledore asked.

“Fine. Really, we hardly see each other,” she replied. “I was thinking Sir.....” She started.

“About what Hermione?” 

“Well, maybe for Halloween we could have a bit of a fund raiser here.”

“And what would you suggest for a type of fund raiser here?” Dumbledore asked interested.

“I know there’s a few of the students here that ride motorcycles. We could have a couple of races or even some broom races, or quidditch games.....maybe against some previous school graduates.”

Dumbledore stroked the length of his beard. “That’s not a bad idea. I’ll have to talk to the rest of the professor’s about it first, then you and Draco could talk to the prefects for ideas,” warming up to the idea. “You know that your other persona will not remain hidden if you involve yourself with this event.”

“I know, but it’s to raise funds for the Wizard’s foundation. It’s worth it. Besides how many students here even read that particular magazine?” She said shrugging her shoulders.

“There’s a few..... I do like this idea. We’ll have to set up some kind of track around the grounds for the race, since we’ll be using the quidditch pitch for the games,” Dumbledore said then stood up. “I’ll talk with the others and get back to you soon Hermione.”

She got up when he did, “It’s an idea. I would like it to be a secret who came up with it though.”

“Done. Now I believe Mister Malfoy would be waiting for you to start your rounds.”

 

Hermione made her way to the library. A walk she would be able to take with her eyes closed. She stepped into the library to see Draco scratching away on parchment, books stacked at his side. She sat across from him and picked up a book, “The Magical Theory of Animagi.......interesting.”

Draco looked up. “Granger,” he said as he closed his books.

She put her hand over his. “We still have some time. The snogging couples don’t come out till later anyway,” she smirked.

“You would know, wouldn’t you Granger?” He sneered, pulling his hand away from hers.

“You know Malfoy....your smile is so much nicer. You should try it more,” she smiled and picked up a book to skim through it, not noticing the glare he gave her.

“Don’t you have the same transfiguration assignment, seeing as you are in the same class?”

“I’m done with it already,” she replied looking though the book. “I finished it last night.”

“It figures,” he said quietly. “I’m almost done anyway.” And opened the book again.

She kept to herself for the next hour as he finished up. She looked through a couple of spell books, a few of them she hadn’t gotten her hands on yet. She would have to remember to come back tomorrow to check them out for a few days to read them a bit more thoroughly.

Draco kept glancing to Hermione when she wouldn’t be aware of it, watching as she nibbled her bottom lip in concentration. His eyes looked to her mouth and he had a sudden urge to lick along her lips, to taste her. He quickly looked down when she looked up from the book. He closed the books and recapped the ink bottle. “Done. I just want to run these upstairs to my rooms, then we could start the rounds. The prefects were to start in the dungeons tonight.”

“Want me to come with you?” She asked as she stood up.

“No, I’ll meet you by the Great Hall.”

“Sure thing,” she replied as she left the library taking her time as the staircases moved every which way.

In short time, Draco came sauntering down the main staircase. “We’ll start by the potions classroom,” he said as he walked down more stairs with her keeping pace beside him.

They were quiet as they checked the empty classrooms and broom closets for any students that should be in their dorms. They came upon a closed door just as they were going to go back up the stairs and stopped to listen. Hermione looked to Draco and smirked. She grasped the door knob and pulled suddenly to have two of the students tinged red from their snog fest and embarrassment.

Draco looked to the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor student, his arms crossed at his chest. “That will be twenty points from each of your houses. Now I would suggest you go back to your houses.....separately,” he said sternly.

Hermione looked to the ashamed couple and leaned closer. “Next time, try a silencing spell on the door,” and smirked at their surprised faces.

Hermione and Draco watched them hurriedly leave. “You shouldn’t encourage that Granger,” he said.

“Why ever not. Can you honestly tell me that you haven’t snuck somewhere with a girl?”

“Well.....” He started.

“Then don’t be too judgmental of others.”

“I suppose you have with Potter a lot,” he sneered.

“Didn’t have to. We were in the same house,” she said smugly and looked to Draco.

“Potter’s been keeping his mouth busy hasn’t he?” He sneered as he waited for the hurt reaction.

“Has he? Good for him,” she smiled as they started to climb the stairs to the second floor.

“Doesn’t that bother you?”

“No, why should it. We split up before school started.”

Draco looked to her. “What.....sex with Potter lost it’s novelty?” He smirked.

Hermione laughed. “Sex with Harry was never boring,” she sighed. “We just realized one day that we didn’t want to be together like that anymore.”

“Just like that?”

“It was a gradual thing, I think. What about you and Parkinson?”

“Pansy?! We’ve never been in a relationship, although she’s been trying to get me in her bed for the past couple of years. It’s quite annoying really,” he stated as they looked through the rooms. “Although.....I am irresistible,” he smirked.

She laughed, “Yeah, sure.”

Draco smirked at Hermione’s sarcastic come back, then remembered the exchange between Pansy and Hermione. “You know, you need to be careful of Pansy. She’s a vindictive person.”

She looked to him. “Worried for me Malfoy?” And grinned. “I can take care of myself.” 

“Well whatever, just don’t rile her up too much,” he said as they walked up to the next floor.

They kept their conversation minimal until they were done with their rounds. Once back in their dormitory, Hermione made her way to her room. “Granger,” Draco said stopping her.

“What?”

“What was Dumbledore talking about with you participating in the Wizards’ fund raiser?” He asked.

“That’s been bothering you hasn’t it?” She smiled.

He shrugged, “Just curious.”

“It’s too do with a hobby of mine,” she grinned. “Goodnight Malfoy.” And then went to her room, closing the door behind her.

Draco stood there just as confused as before. _‘What do I care?’_ He said to himself as he went to his own room, laying awake wondering what the mystery was with Granger.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The next week at dinner, when everyone was assembled in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood to make an announcement. He stood proudly and regally at the center of the faculty table, his eyes showing that constant twinkle. 

“As you know, every Halloween we like to do something special. This year it was suggested we hold a Wizard’s fund raiser for orphans of our world,” he paused to look out at the students. “For that week classes will be cancelled.” A roar of applause went through the Hall.

Dumbledore looked to the professors and smirked at their surprised faces, then held up his hands once more for silence. “There will be guests staying at the school and also some other friends camping out across the lake. Friends and family are welcome to participate for the week. For you motorcycle enthusiasts..... a track will be set up on the grounds for races....to wizards that hold permits to drive the bikes. The prefects have a meeting scheduled for tonight, so if there are any ideas to raise funds, please talk to them, or to the Head Boy or Head Girl.” He then sat down as the students talked excitedly to one another.

Ron turned to Hermione who sat beside him, “Did you know about this ‘Mione?”

“I had an idea about it, but didn’t know it was a for sure thing,” she replied.

“Are you going to race Hermione?” Ginny whispered.

“Probably.”

“You know, ‘Mione.....you won’t be able to keep it a secret,” Harry stated referring to her racing persona.

“I know. But really, how many wizard’s read muggle motorcycle magazines,” she replied then looked to Harry. “Would it bother you if you were recognized?”

“Not really. But for me you couldn’t see my face.....and I was wearing more than you,” he smirked.

Hermione grinned back at him. “With the charms I used and the shaded glasses, I may not be too recognizable either,” she said. “Is Sirius coming?”

“He hasn’t said anything yet. I was going to floo him when we got back to the dormitory.”

“Well, let Ron know and he can tell me at the meeting tonight,” she smiled and changed the topic. “So is there still quidditch practice tomorrow?”

“Yes, you’ll do okay Hermione. You tried out and won the chaser position fair and square,” Ron said.

“I still can’t believe I made the team,” she said still amazed.

“With your skill on the bike, you had to have some with a broom. You just needed to feel confident enough to try it,” Harry stated.

“Thanks Harry,” Hermione replied and then got up with some of the other Gryffindors following her. She turned to Harry at her side. “So how’s Lavender?” She asked teasingly.

He smiled, “Fine.”

“I heard that you two have been busy,” she smirked.

“Malfoy?” He asked back.

“Yeah, he tried to get a rise out of me last week,” she said as they climbed the stairs. “You know he’s not that bad anymore.”

Harry grinned, “You like him don’t you?”

She shrugged. “I like bugging him,” she smirked.

 

That night Draco and Hermione sat in the library, the prefects sitting around them. They were still waiting for one or two more to get there, so they talked amongst themselves. Hermione leaned over to Ron who sat beside her, “Did Harry talk to Sirius?”

“Yeah, he’ll be coming with the others. They’ll be camping out across the lake. He mentioned he didn’t want any younger years at the camp while they were there.”

“Okay.” She turned to the others as they settled themselves down. “All right. So what did you think of the idea of the fund raiser for Halloween?”

All of them agreed it was a grand idea, the fact that there was no classes for the week also helped.

“Does anyone have any suggestions for events?” Draco asked.

“Motorcycle races definitely,” A Ravenclaw said.

“Or some stunt riding,” Hufflepuff added excitedly.

“Well.....I just found out that there will be wizards and witchs that will be camping out across the lake that are bikers. A few of them are quite good on the bikes. Also..... they have requested that they don’t mind students visiting.....but not the younger years,” she said.

“Maybe we should restrict the first to fifth years from visiting,” Draco said.

“I agree, but also taking account the curfew for the students,” Hermione replied. “ We should start a list of students who want to sign up for the races.”

“How about a quidditch tournament?” Draco suggested.

“Excellent idea,” Ron agreed.

“Yes, that is a good idea. Maybe intermixing the house teams and maybe having some games with previous Hogwart’s students,” Hermione suggested. The others around the table whole heartedly agreed to this idea also.

“How about some stunts on the brooms or motorcycles?” A Slytherin suggested.

“We’ll start up the race lists for the students to sign up,” Hermione stated. “And suggest these ideas to Dumbledore.”

“Fred and George volunteered some prizes and fireworks from their shop,” Ron stated.

“Wicked, should be exciting,” Ravenclaw said. The Weasley twins were well known for their ingenuity in their inventions.

“Any other suggestions?” Draco asked. They all shook their heads. “Then I suggest we draw this meeting to a close. If there are any other suggestions that you come up with, you can come to me or Granger here.”

Everyone gathered up their parchments and left the library talking about the upcoming event excitedly.

 

The next day after classes the Gryffindor team were on the quidditch pitch going over some strategy. Hermione flew about the pitch looking around. She glanced to the Slytherin stands and saw that there were about ten students sitting there watching their practice, a certain blonde haired Slytherin standing out among his peers.

She nodded her head and smiled as she flew back down. The quaffle was thrown back and forth among the team. Hermione had the quaffle and was heading towards the hoops. She looked behind her and saw Seamus closing in on her. She flew towards the Slytherin’s, smirking to herself as she leaned down against the broom. She headed straight towards Pansy Parkinson and pulled up suddenly, the breeze from her broom ruffling the Slytherin’s hair.

Hermione threw the quaffle and sat on her broom that hovered by the Slytherin stands.

“You bitch! You did that on purpose!” Pansy cried out glaring at Hermione.

Hermione flew closer. “If I did it on purpose....I would have hit you Parkinson,” she smirked cockily.

“You filthy mudblood!” Pansy cried out.

“Is that all you got Pansy? That insult is getting old,” Hermione said dryly as she saw the rest of her team fly to her side. “Keep trying though, someday you’ll say something intelligent, or something worth ignoring,” Hermione smirked.

Draco hid his smile behind his hand, as did most of the other Slytherins. Pansy was on her feet glaring at Hermione. “I challenge you to a duel mudblood,” Pansy declared.

“A duel? Are you sure Parkinson?” Hermione asked hopefully.

Blaise grabbed Pansy’s arm, “Pansy....don’t be an idiot. She’s not Head Girl for being stupid.”

“Fine. One on one. No wands,” Pansy said.

“Whatever. When?” Hermione said glaring back at her.

“Tonight.....here. No professors, at 10:00 tonight,” Pansy said.

“Fine, till tonight Parkinson,” Hermione said as she turned her back on the Slytherins.

Once they touched down, Ron and Harry took Hermione aside. “Are you sure about this ‘Mione? Do you really think it will be just one on one?” Ron asked worriedly.

“Whatever Ron. I’m sick of her threats. I don’t want to fight her, and I won’t if I don’t need to.....but if she throws the first punch. I will retaliate.” And walked out of the pitch to the change rooms, angry at herself for letting Pansy rile her up.


	6. Chapter SIx

Chapter Six

A couple of hours later, Hermione made her way down to the quidditch pitch, dodging the professors as she went. She was accompanied by Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender in silence.

Hermione walked to the middle of the pitch, where about ten Slytherins stood, their wands lit, lighting up the area. She stood a few feet from Pansy as she looked around to the other students.

“Didn’t think you’d show?” Pansy said sneering.

“I don’t want to fight you Parkinson,” Hermione said clearly and calmly.

“What?! You afraid?”

“No, why should I be? What’s the problem with you anyway?” Hermione asked.

“It’s you! You think you’re better than anyone else.....what you are is filth!” Pansy spat. “And I’ve seen the way you are with ‘my’ Draco. You stay away from him,” she cried out not noticing Draco shaking his head.

“Your Draco?” She looked to him and grinned as she walked over to him who stood beside Harry. “Tell me Malfoy.....does she have her name etched onto your skin?”

“No.” And got a glare from Pansy for his reply.

“Hmmmm,” Hermione murmured and stepped closer to Draco. She brought her hand to the back of his neck, pulling his face to her. She leaned closer and brought her lips to his.

He stood still from the surprise, not responding to her kiss at first, her soft lips gliding over his. His hands went around her waist as he responded and deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him. _‘She tasted better than he ever imagined’_ , he thought to himself as their tongues clashed. The others around them looked on in amusement and shock as they clung to each other, all except Pansy and a few of her friends.

“HOW DARE YOU!” Pansy cried out as she yanked Hermione’s ponytail back. “HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!”

Hermione straightened out and turned around to face Pansy. “You shouldn’t have done that,” she warned.

“Keep away from him!” Pansy screamed.

“Or what Parkinson?” Hermione said her eyes glaring at the deranged teen across from her.

Pansy swung at Hermione but she moved to miss the hit. She shook her head as she slipped off her jacket and handed it to Lavender. She stood there waiting in her t-shirt, not noticing the chill of the night, her hands at her sides. “Do you want to try that again?” Hermione asked smugly.

Pansy lunged for Hermione, swinging. Hermione swung her arm up, fist clenched and connected with Pansy’s face. “Really Pansy, is that all you’ve got?” Hermione sneered as she stood there waiting, her body tense and ready. 

Pansy gave a nod, then Hermione felt someone grab her arms behind her in a hard grip. Pansy wasted no time and threw her fist at Hermione, hitting her by her eye. Hermione closed her eyes and opened them to see Pansy swinging again to hit her in the stomach. She leaned forward as if in pain as Pansy stood back, smiling triumphantly.

Draco came up to Harry, “Potter, aren’t you going to stop her or help her?” He asked, worry evident in his voice.

Harry looked to Draco. “No. She can take care of herself,” he said smirking.

“What?! And you call yourself her friend,” Draco said.

“Just watch Malfoy,” Harry said nodding to the center of the crowd.

Draco did watch. He was just about to step in when Hermione threw her head back and connected with Millicent’s nose, and then kicked up.

Pansy stumbled back holding her jaw as Hermione came forward after Millicent let go to try to stop the flow of blood coming from her nose. She raised her arm to hit Pansy’s face with her elbow, getting a shriek of pain from Pansy.

Someone grabbed her ponytail and yanked down. Hermione kicked sideways hitting the third girl who was about to join in, in the stomach. Pansy then kicked Hermione in her side, making her fall to her knees. Hermione looked to her side and swung her leg out, kicking the other girl off her feet as she got up to face Pansy again. Pansy swung her fist and Hermione blocked it holding onto her arm in the process. She held on as she side kicked Pansy in the chest, making her stumble back from the hit.

“One on one Pansy......or do you think you can handle it?” Hermione glared as she advanced towards the Slytherin menacingly.

Pansy came back and swung at Hermione. Hermione ducked and punched at Pansy’s side where she doubled over. Hermione then grabbed a fistful of Pansy’s hair and yanked down as she brought up her knee.

Pansy crumpled down to the ground as Hermione stood there, her chest heaving, her eyes blazing, “Enough Parkinson.”

“Hermione!” Lavender cried out.

Hermione looked to Lavender then behind her to see Millicent holding her bloody nose and her wand raised. She kicked sideways at Millicent where there was a snap that was made louder by the quietness of the crowd gathered. Millicent looked down at her wand....well half her wand....as the other half was on the ground where it broke.

Millicent and the other Slytherin girl went to Pansy who was still doubled over and coughing and helped her up. The three of them glared back at Hermione and walked unsteadily off the pitch. The Gryffindors watched as the other Slytherins left, then turned to see Hermione bent over holding her knees.

Draco, who stood at the side, walked up to her, moving the side of her hair away from her face, “You okay Granger?” At her nod. “Maybe we should get you to the infirmary,” he said as he looked to her swollen cheek.

She shook her head as she stood up straight and leaned onto Ron. “No. Wouldn’t do for the Head Girl to be seen like this,” she smirked then flinched as she felt the pain shoot up the side of her face.

“Are you sure ‘Mione?” Ginny asked as she helped Hermione put on her jacket.

“Very sure. What I want right now is to soak in a hot bath,” she sighed.

“You don’t think the Slytherins will tell on you, do you?” Ron asked.

Draco laughed, “Are you kidding? They would be too ashamed. The three of them got the shit kicked out of them by one person....and a Gryffindor to boot. They won’t say anything.”

“If they do, I can honestly say it was self defense,” Hermione said starting to walk stiffly out the pitch. “She attacked first.”

They made their way to the side entrance and snuck in past the other prefects, as well as Filch and Mrs. Norris. Harry stood by Hermione at the Head dormitory portrait while the others went on their way. He wiped a drop of blood from her cheek. “Are you sure you’re okay, ‘Mione?”

“Yeah, I’m good Harry,” she smiled tiredly. “And Harry....thanks for not interfering in the fight.”

Harry smiled, “I knew you could handle it. We would have helped if we saw that you needed it.”

Hermione kissed Harry softly on the mouth, “Goodnight Harry.” And walked into the common room, straight for the bathroom to see Draco testing the water temperature of the bath.

“Uh.....Granger,” he stammered. “Thought I’d run your bath for you. Almost ready.” As he stood up straight.

She sat down at the side of the tub to unlace her runners. “Thanks Draco,” she sighed as she kicked them off and stood up.

“Right. Well I’m going to go down to do damage control with my fellow housemates.”

Hermione looked at him. “Why? I’d think you would be happy to see me get into trouble.”

He shrugged his shoulder, “I’m not the same guy as a couple of years ago Granger. No one deserves to be ganged up on like that.”

“Well thanks,” She said looking at the mirror. “It’s not too bad, I’ll probably have a black eye though.” She lifted up the side of her dirt covered shirt to see a large red mark at her side, “And maybe a bruise here, but I’ll live.”

Draco had looked as she examined her face then her side. When she lifted the shirt, his mouth watered. He had this sudden urge to kiss away her pain. He mentally shook himself as he turned away, “well....I’ll see you later Granger.” And left closing the door behind him.

Hermione slowly undressed and slid into the warm water up to her chin and sighed in contentment. Her favorite scent of bubbles filling the room. She closed her eyes and sighed as she lay her head back against the side of the tub. Her thoughts went to the kiss with Draco. She had been surprised when he responded like he did. She could still feel his lips on hers when she remembered it, and the feel of his body so close to hers. She sunk her head under the water to rinse the dirt off her face then came back up and lay back again, her one leg over the edge of the tub.

 

Draco came back in their dormitory about an hour later. He glanced in Hermione’s room, she wasn’t there. He noticed the closed bathroom door and knocked, no answer. He opened the door cautiously, just to make sure she was okay. 

The first thing he saw was her arm and leg hanging over the side of the tub. He stepped closer to see her in the tub, the bubbles covering her body except for the upper swell of her breasts. Her eyes were closed. He stepped closer and touched her foot, “Hermione.”

“Hmmm,” she murmured then opened her eyes. She slipped her foot back in the water. “Must have dozed off there for a bit.”

Draco leaned his hip on the vanity counter behind him. “Where did you learn to fight like that?” He asked smiling.

“You’re smiling again,” she smirked as he shrugged. “Harry and I have been spending the past two summers at bike rally’s with Sirius and Remus. It’s just something I picked up.”

“Picked up, huh?” Well it looks like you picked it up pretty well. What else did you learn at these rally’s?” He asked smiling still.

“Oh... a little of this...... a little of that,” she answered off handedly. “So how was damage control?”

“When I got down to the dungeons, Snape was there. Pansy was relaying her version of what happened.”

“Oh great,” Hermione sighed. The worst possible professor to find out about it first.

“Snape sent Pansy, Millicent and Suzanne to the infirmary. You know...... Millicent had a broken nose, Pansy had a cracked rib and a broken tooth, along with various bruises. Suzanne’s got multiple bruising on he legs and ribs.” He grinned as Hermione lifted her brow. “Anyway, Snape had asked us what really happened. He was told that Pansy started it and you were defending yourself.”

“Did Snape believe that?”

“Yes... I think so. He asked me to confirm it, and I did. Snape knows how Pansy is. Some of the Slytherins may regard you a bit differently now though.”

“Is that good or bad?” She asked as her hands rubbed against her raised knee.

Draco followed the movement of her hand. “It’s good. They were just as surprised as I was that you were able to fight like that.” 

“Well, I don’t like to fight like that too often. It’s not necessary.”

“Was it necessary to kiss me?” He asked as he looked at her intently.

She smiled, “no....but I knew it would piss her off.”

“That’s it?” He asked disappointed with her answer.

“That’s all I’m going to tell you,” she said as she reached for her towel. “Now, leave so I can get out of here,” she said smiling.

That night Draco lay in bed reliving their brief kiss. He closed his eyes, kissing her again and again in his head, imagining what she looked like under all those bubbles in the tub. He turned over frustrated as he grew hard at the memories, and seriously thought about going to her for another taste of her lips.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

The next morning, Hermione woke up feeling a bit stiff, but looking forward to the day. She did her morning rituals then looked into the mirror. “I wonder if I should heal these,” she said to herself as she poked at her now very black eye.

“Talking to yourself now Granger?” Draco said as he leaned against the bathroom door in jeans and a dress shirt.

She smirked his way, “as long as I’m not answering back....I’m okay.” She took out her wand from her robes to do the healing charm.

“Maybe you should leave it for now. Some of the professors may want proof that you were hurt also.”

“Like Snape?”

“That’s one of them, I’m sure. The other professors have probably heard about it by now,” he said. “Do you have any shaded glasses?”

“Yes. I’ll just get them from my room,” she said as she rushed off leaving Draco in the bathroom to finish getting ready.

When she finished going through her trunks for her sunglasses, she placed them on her nose and made her way out to the common room. Harry and Ron were sitting talking to Draco while they waited for Hermione.

“Hey guys,” she smiled.

Harry got up and walked to Hermione. “How you doing, ‘Mione?” he asked as he lifted her glasses.

“I’m fine. A bit stiff, but I’ll live.”

Harry prodded her cheek carefully. “That’s good to hear,” he smirked as he kissed her cheek affectionately.

Draco stood back, watching as Harry seemed to caress Hermione’s face. “Well, let’s go then,” he grumpily said.

“You could have gone,” Ron said as he walked behind Harry and Hermione.

“I wanted to make sure she was okay. Is that all right with you Weasel?” he sneered.

“Sure. No problem Malfoy,” Ron grinned back at Draco. “You know, you should really do something with that temper of yours Malfoy.” Draco just glared at him and walked on, wanting to punch the red head on the nose.

 

The four of them entered the Great Hall together. The majority of the students stopped talking as they looked up. By now the whole school had found out about the way Hermione had fought three girls on her own, and won. Hermione adjusted her glasses and made her way to the Gryffindor table. She happened to glance to the faculty table to see Snape glaring at her, McGonagall looking disapproving, and Dumbledore smiling at her. She felt a bit of a relief and dug into her bacon and eggs for breakfast, trying to eat in between answering the questions about the fight from the students around her.

The first class for the day was double potions with Snape. The class was a bit tense to say the least. Right when Snape barged into the classroom, he rounded on Hermione. “Miss Granger,” he drawled, as he rounded to her desk, “another Gryffindor celebrity. One hundred points from Gryffindor for injuring my students.”

“But sir.....” she began but was immediately cut off.

“Silence. You and the other students that were present last night are to meet in the Headmaster’s office after this class,” he sneered. “Now, as there is no sunlight in the dungeons, you will remove those glasses at once,” he ordered.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, not wanting her house to lose anymore points and tipped the glasses up so they sat at the top of her head. Snape stepped back a bit at the amount of bruising and the red at the white of her eye. She faced the front so the students who sat at the back of her wouldn’t see it clearly, as the others were looking her way.

“Perhaps, Miss Granger, you should wear the glasses until after the meeting with the Headmaster,” Snape said as he turned his back.

“Thank you sir,” she said respectively.

“Now, we’ve wasted enough time. Today we will be starting a potion that will be required for you NEWT exams at the end of the year......” He droned on as the instructions appeared on the board with a wave of his wand.

At the end of class, Hermione, Harry, and Draco made their way to the Headmaster’s office. When they arrived there were about seven Slytherin students, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore.

“Come in and have a seat......except you Miss Granger.” Dumbledore said as he motioned for her to stand before them. “Now I do see some bruising on your upper cheek, but I will need you to removed the glasses.”

She removed them as requested and McGonagall shared a look with Dumbledore. “Are there any other injuries?” he asked.

She slipped her school robe off and pulled the hem of her shirt up to show her side where a rather large purple and blue bruise appeared. “That’s all sir.” Hermione said as she pulled her shirt back down.

“This is all rather minor compared to what you did to the other three girls Miss Granger.” Snape said as he stepped forward.

“I did not start it.....sir,” she glared back.

“The three girls are still in the infirmary at your hands,” Snape said.

“Well they shouldn’t have started it.....I was defending myself.”

Dumbledore stood up to silence the two. “Enough Severus. I have talked to the three girls and the students here about the incident. To be sure I would like to see the memory of last night.” He moved his pensieve forward and stood before Hermione. “With your permission of course Miss Granger,” he said as he looked to Hermione.

Hermione nodded her head and then Dumbledore placed his wand tip to her head. She closed her eyes as he pulled a long silvery thread away to dip it into the clear liquid of the pensieve.

The students stood back as the professors and the Headmaster replayed the events of the night before, from the time she entered the pitch to when they left. The professors looked to Hermione then to Draco who looked to the floor after they finished viewing the events.

“So was that kiss worth it Miss Granger?” Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling in that maddening way of his.

Hermione looked straight on and smiled, “yes it was,” not seeing Draco look up suddenly at her. 

“Well we clearly saw that you did not start it......although you did provoke it,” McGonagall stated.

“There will be detention for the four of you that were involved in the fight. Your head of house will determine the punishment,” Dumbledore proclaimed. “Miss Granger we would like a private word with you.....the rest of you may go.”

Madame Pomfrey came over to Hermione and healed her wounds then left muttering to herself on the immaturity of the students today. Hermione then sat down waiting for the others to leave while the professors waited until it was clear for them to talk. “Now, Miss Granger, I need your promise this won’t happen again.” Dumbledore said.

“I promise not to provoke Pansy anymore. But I cannot help the way she thinks – that Draco belongs to her.”

“Well, stay away from him then Miss Granger.” Snape sneered.

“In case you haven’t noticed professor, we share the same dorm,” she said smirking to Snape. “And I happen to enjoy being around him lately.”

“Well, just tread carefully Hermione,” Dumbledore said. “Now, the press has found out about our fund raiser and some were curious if ‘Phoenix’ will be making an appearance.”

Hermione grinned. “How do they know ‘Phoenix’ is a witch?” 

“No idea,” he said mysteriously.

“Phoenix? Why would Miss Granger know anything about her?” Snape asked clearly confused and not liking it one bit.

“Because......I am her... Professor.”

“What? You can’t be.” Snape said.

“Why ever not?” She said smirking at the confused professor.

“Prove it,” he sneered.

“Fine.” She turned and pulled the back of her shirt up and tugged the back of her jeans a bit lower where her phoenix tattoo clearly showed. “Check the magazine if you want to verify this. This tattoo is the only one made. It was designed specifically for me.” She tugged her shirt down and faced Snape. “I would appreciate it if the other students didn’t find out about this just yet. They’ll know soon enough at the fund raiser where I’ll be racing.”

Dumbledore smiled as Snape sat down. “Miss Granger, you may go.” He waited for her to leave before taking out the magazine. “Here are the pictures Severus, proving she is indeed the ‘Phoenix’, although she charmed her appearance for these photos.”

Snape had heard of the ‘Phoenix’ and knew of her racing abilities, and was quite surprised to realize that Miss Granger and Phoenix were one in the same. He looked at the barely dressed Gryffindor and the racing insets, and a reluctant new found respect was beginning to form for the Hogwart’s Head Girl.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

It was the following weekend when Hermione sat in the common room doing some homework for Care of Magical Creatures, working on the foot long essay. Draco sat across from her at the large desk doing his History of Magic work. They worked in silence, occasionally sneaking glances at one another while the other was not aware.

Draco was having a hard time concentrating as he would glance up to see Hermione sucking on a red lollipop, leaving her lips wet and slightly pink. She looked like she was enjoying it as her tongue came out to lick along the round surface. He shifted in his seat thinking of the kiss and what else she could possibly do with that tongue of hers.

He gave up concentrating and closed his books. “So are you nervous for tomorrow?” He asked.

Hermione finished her sentence she was writing and looked up. “No, not really. Our practices have been going well.”

“It is only Hufflepuff you’re playing against tomorrow. Potter will probably catch the snitch in no time anyway,” Draco stated.

“Hufflepuff’s got some new players, they’re not that bad.”

“I still can’t believe you’re playing quidditch,” he mused.

“Why not. I was taught to fly awhile ago. I only recently took a liking to it......and I like the rush you get when playing,” she smiled. “It’s probably going to be a surprise for a lot of people that I made the Gryffindor team. I was a bit surprised myself that I got the chaser position when I tried out.” 

“I noticed your name was on the broom race and the motorcycle races for the fund raiser,” he said changing the subject and smirking. “Do you really think you have a chance on the broom race?”

“I have just as good as a chance as you Malfoy,” she smirked.

“Care to make a wager on that Granger?”

Hermione thought about it for all of two seconds. “Okay...if we also wager against the bike race, as I noticed your name was on that list also.” 

“What should we wager?” he asked.

“Why don’t we decide at the time of the races. Do you have your own bike?” 

“Yes. It’s at the manor.”

“How long have your been riding?” Hermione asked, leaning her elbows on the desk.

“A few years.” He said off handedly. “You?”

“A couple of years. I’ve been spending my summers with Harry and Sirius,” she shrugged as she closed her books. She then made her way to her bedroom. “Well, goodnight Malfoy. At least I have lots of time to think of what I can win from you when I win those wagers,” she smirked.

“Keep hoping Granger,” he said smiling as he watched her leave, the possibilities of the wagers going though his own head.

 

The next morning the quidditch teams looked out their windows to see the clouds heavy in the air. Rain was on the way. Hermione dressed in her quidditch uniform and went down to the pitch, meeting Ron and Harry on the way.

Ron as quidditch captain gave the usual pep talk to the team and went over some of the new maneuvers they had been working on. In the background you could hear the other students making their way to the covered stands, the rain a steady slow beat against the shelter of their change room.

The team all did gripping and anti-slip charms on their brooms, readying them for the rain outside, then went to their entrance to await their cue from Dean who was the announcer for the quidditch games.

“How’re you doing ‘Mione?” Harry asked at the opening of the entrance.

“Good. Can you see how hard it’s raining?”

“Yeah. I peaked out a bit earlier. It’s just a light downpour right now, so make sure to be careful while up in the air,” Harry said as he mounted his broom.

Hermione nodded and flew out after Ron and Harry, followed by Ginny and Seamus, the other chasers. They went around the pitch then took their positions as the Hufflepuff players then flew out to take their positions also, waiting in anticipation for the first game of the season to start.

Hermione sat up on her broom and looked to the stands. Even with the rain, the stands were full. She looked to the Slytherin stands and saw the blonde head among the dark robes, and knew he was looking at her. She nodded her head to him, and smiled when he returned the gesture.

The game started slow, each team trying to get the feel of the opposing team, while Harry flew above looking for the glint of gold.

Hermione was flying to Ginny’s left side, following the quaffle that Hufflepuff was in possession of. Ginny sped up to the chaser and hit it out of the player’s loose hands where Hermione caught it one handed. She tucked the quaffle in tight at her side as she sped to the Hufflepuff end of the pitch. 

Hermione heard the bludger get hit by the Hufflepuff beater to her right and glanced over through the heavy downpour of rain. It was coming right for her. She spiraled, then tossed the quaffle to Seamus, just missing the hit of the bludger as it skimmed the end of her broom. Seamus flew around behind the hoops and threw it up towards her. Hermione didn’t even try to catch it. She swung her broom around, the tail end hitting the quaffle through the hoop. The Gryffindor stands loud in their cheers.

The next play, Hermione had possession of the quaffle again. She flew close to the stands, heading straight for them as two Hufflepuff chasers were on either side of her. She glanced back as the other two did also, at the same time halting her broom. One of the chasers managed to veer off, as the other one crashed into the wall. Hermione threw the quaffle to the other chaser that was below her, then sped to assist if needed.

The game proceeded for a couple of hours, the players starting to feel numb from the cold rain. Hermione glanced down to the ground where Harry and the Hufflepuff seeker were in pursuit of the snitch. She could just make out the walnut sized gold ball in the rain and cheered Harry on as he got closer. Harry’s newer model of broom was really no match for the older style that the other seeker rode. Harry leaned down on his broom and reached out. The crowd cheered the end of the game, Gryffindor had won. Harry had caught the snitch.

They touched down where they all shook hands and made their way back to the school. They opted not to shower in the quidditch locker rooms and decided to head back to their dorms where they could shower and change into dry clothing.

A very water-logged Hermione made her way to her dorm to see Draco very dry and smiling as he sat in front of the fire. He watched as she unstrapped her arm and leg guards, her hair dripping as her ponytail fell to the side.

“Whatever look you’re going for there Granger, you missed. You look like a drowned cat,” he laughed. 

“Thanks a lot Malfoy,” she smirked. “I think I’ll jump in a nice hot shower before heading to the party,” she replied as she got up wringing the water from her ponytail. 

“Oh...and Granger.” She looked back. “Good game,” he said still trying not to laugh out loud.

 

When she came back out, warm and dry, Draco was nowhere to be seen. She shrugged her shoulder and made her way to the Gryffindor tower where the party was in full swing. As soon as she entered, she was pulled to the makeshift bar where shooters were waiting for her to drink along with her teammates, followed by many firewhiskeys and butterbeers. For those that didn’t make it to the game, it was repeated play by play by Dean and Ron, who may have slightly exaggerated some of the plays as the drinks poured on.

Much later during the party, after several drinks and talk about Quidditch, Hermione went in search of Harry and Ron to say goodnight. She had found Harry snogging Lavender in the corner while Ron was passed out under the table. She felt that was her cue to leave. She took a quick look at Harry’s Marauder’s map to make sure the coast was clear then snuck back to her dorm, avoiding Filch and his mangy cat.

Once back to her dorm, she showered again, as Seamus had spilt almost a full glass of firewhiskey on her, and then lay on her bed in her robe. Her thoughts went to Draco, as they often had lately. She was trying to figure out what she should wager for the races at the fund raiser, when she thought of the kiss that she took from him at the quidditch pitch. She wanted to kiss him again. _‘Maybe that could be the wager’_ , she thought to herself with a smile.

She got up, still feeling a bit tipsy from the alcohol. She was going to tell Draco that she had made her decision on the wager. She made sure the ties to her robe were secure then went out to their common room, then to his door where she slowly opened it.

She crept closer to see he was asleep on his back, the covers bunched down to his waist, his one arm under his pillow. The moonlight coming through the window showed his muscled chest and stomach. She licked her lips and stepped closer, the urge to sample him over powering. She picked up his wand from the bedside table and quietly whispered a spell as she held her breath, hoping he didn’t wake up just yet.

Draco slowly woke up as he felt his arms moving on their own. His one arm was moving to the bed post. He tried to bring it back at his side, but it didn’t want to cooperate with him. He looked up to see both wrists were wrapped in black silk ties and attached to the headboard. “What the fuck......!” He began, then looked to the foot of his bed.

“Hi Malfoy,” Hermione said smirking at his predicament.

“Granger!? What are you doing? Untie me,” he said trying to jerk his arms from the restraints.

“I don’t think so,” she said as she pulled the covers down lower away from his body.

“Granger....” He warned.

She pointed his wand at his boxers, “Evanesco.” She said clearly for his boxers to disappear off his body, leaving him completely bare before her eyes. She slowly walked to the side of the bed to put his wand down as her fingertips trailed up his leg. “Nice,” she said huskily as she licked her lips.

“Granger.....Untie me,” he said as he raised his knees to hide his hardening member from her eyes.

She walked to the foot of the bed and tugged on his legs to bring them down again. “It looks like you like this, Malfoy,” She said as she motioned to his cock.

He looked at her, really looked at her to see her eyes a bit clouded. “You’re drunk,” he said and smirked up at her.

Her hands went to the ties of her robe and pulled slowly, “a bit. Maybe.” 

Draco watched her hands untie her robe, then open it slowly to let it slide down her arms to the floor. He drank in the sight of her standing before him. Her breasts were firm and high and was sure they would be more than a handful for him. His eyes went lower to her slim waist, down to the curve of her hips, then between her legs to see trimmed dark brown hair. He licked his suddenly dry lips. He groaned and closed his eyes. “Untie me Hermione,” he requested huskily.

She leaned on the bed and slowly crawled up his body, straddling his hips. Her wet sex slid against his cock, making them both groan out loud as he bucked his hips up. “Mmmm.....that does feel good,” she moaned as she rocked her hips against his length. “But not yet,” she breathed out raggedly.

She placed both hands at his sides as she leaned her face lower over him. “I’ve been thinking about that kiss a couple of weeks ago.....and I want more,” she said pressing her lips to his. He brought his head up as far as he could, meeting her lips as she pressed him down against his pillow with the force of the kiss. Her tongue broke through his lips to taste him. She groaned as his tongue slicked against hers, her fingers tangling in his hair as she ravaged his mouth. Her teeth nibbled his bottom lip as she pulled away to graze her lips and teeth along his jaw to the side of his neck.

Draco lay back, his hands gripping the silk ties at his wrists as her mouth moved along his neck. He bent his head back, breathing hard, as she bit onto a particular sensitive spot by his collar bone.

Her hands went to his sides, her mouth moving to his chest as her hair fell to the sides of her face, the soft strands caressing his sides. She licked and nibbled softly across his upper chest, tasting his heated skin.

“Hermione,” he groaned out as her tongue flicked against his nipple, his hips bucking up against her stomach as she kneeled between his legs.

She looked up as she licked around the nipple to see his eyes boring into hers with such heat, she felt a tingle go straight between her legs. “Do you want me to stop Draco?” She asked as she wrapped her lips around the nipple and sucked into her mouth.

“No.” He managed to groan out between panting breaths. “Don’t stop,” he begged.

She grinned against him as her mouth moved along his stomach, not leaving a dry spot along his skin, as she moved lower and lower, teasing him unmercifully.

Her hands grasped his hips as her teeth grazed his hip, sucking the skin, marking him. “Please.......Hermione......I need......” He started as his hips moved under her hands.

She gripped the base of his cock as her tongue flicked out to the leaking tip. Her tongue swirled around the engorged head, slowly laving the hardened flesh.

He gripped the headboard as her lips wrapped around the head of his cock. “Oh...god!” he moaned, feeling as if he was going to explode inside of her mouth.

Her one hand went to his balls, massaging them gently as she gradually took him deeper into her mouth. He started to buck his hips up when she pressed him down with her other hand and stopped until he stilled his movements.

He felt her tongue swirl along his length as she took him deeper in her mouth. Her lips met her fist that was still at the base, then moved back up to tease the tip again. She moved back down, taking most of him in again, then came back up slowly, repeating this motion several times.

Her mouth went down as she moved her fingers from around his cock. She relaxed her throat and swallowed as she took him deeper. He bucked up. “Fuck.....Hermione.” He growled out as she deep throated him. His knees went up at her sides as his hips moved up, fucking her mouth.

She slowly moved her head up, and let him slip out of her mouth. He moaned at the loss of warmth around his cock. He was so close to release, he ached.

Her mouth moved up his stomach straight to his neck as her legs once again straddled his hips. She looked down to see the heat in his eyes. She bent down to kiss his mouth as her hand went between them to position his erection at her entrance.

Draco felt the wet heat around the head of his cock and growled as he bucked up, ramming up into her hard. Their moans were muffled into their kiss as he raised his knees for better leverage as he continued to thrust up into her hard and fast.

Her hands went on either side of his head as she pushed down onto his thrust. She arched her back as her breasts came close to his mouth. He reached up his head to take a hanging nipple into his mouth, not letting go as his tongue curled around the pebbled nub. She groaned as her fingers went through his hair, holding his head in place as he began to suck harder.

She pushed onto him, until he was buried deep inside of her, grinding her hips against him. His head went back as he felt her tighten around his cock. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed up to sit up on top of him.

She slowed the pace, moving her hips forwards then backwards, riding him deep. Each of them gathering a thin sheen of sweat on their skin from holding back their release. She could see the strain it was for him, as the muscles in his body tightened.

She skimmed a hand up her stomach, cupping her breast to tug at the nipple, while her other hand went between her legs, her fingers circling against her clit. She threw her head back as she quickened the pace, her climax building.

He looked up at her flushed face and body. He felt her knuckles where she was fingering herself. He bucked up. “Hermione,” he cried out as he pulsed inside of her and came deep and hard, leaving him shaking in the aftermath.

Hermione ground against him as her fingers flew against her clit, her climax exploding inside of her, the contractions gripping him tight, her clit throbbing against her fingers. She leaned forward to kiss his lips softly as she raised herself off of him, letting him slip out of her, their mixed fluids running down her leg.

“Are you going to untie me now?” he said unsteadily, smirking up at her.

“In a minute,” she said trying to regain her breathing.

She got up on shaky legs and gathered up her robe to slip it on over her flushed body. Draco watched her a she did the ‘scourgify’ spell on them to clean them up. Then muttered another spell to unbind him.

She turned to walk out of the bedroom. “Where are you going Hermione?”

“To my own bed.”

“So you just have your way with me, and leave?” he asked as he rubbed his wrists to get the circulation going again.

She looked to him. “Nothings changed between us Draco. You’re still the pureblood, and I’m still the mudblood. Those two don’t mix.....do they?” she said. “At least that’s what you’ve been saying for the past seven years.”

“Who gives a shit about that anymore Hermione,” he said as he sat up. “Come back to bed and let me show you how good we do mix together,” he smiled hopefully.

“I don’t think so Draco.” She turned her back. “Goodnight,” she said as she softly closed the door behind her.

Draco pulled the covers over his body, her scent heavy in the air, and laid back down, his head resting on his hands. He closed his eyes to replay the last couple of hours. He wondered if she was going to regret it later when the alcohol had completely left her system. He knew that he didn’t regret it.....in fact he wanted her again. Wanted to be able to hold her and touch her as he kissed his way over her body. It took everything he had not to go to her at that moment. As he drifted off to sleep again, his thoughts were on Hermione and how he would be able to become closer to her.....and how he could get her back in his bed again.

 

Hermione also lay in bed as she remembered the way he tasted and felt. The way he filled her. She was very badly tempted to stay with him the night, but wasn’t sure about him yet. It was hard to forget the way he was the first five or so years towards her. _‘But man....can he kiss,’_ she thought to herself smiling as she lay on her side, cuddling a pillow as she drifted into a dream filled sleep.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

The following week before their fund raiser, Draco tried to show Hermione that he wasn’t the same annoying git he had been in the first years of school. He would talk civilly towards her friends, although that wasn’t that hard to do considering they formed somewhat of a truce since Voldemort’s failed attempt on Harry’s life. After Hermione had a quidditch practice, he had run her a warm bath with her favorite bubbles, that was ready for her when she trudged up the stairs after the grueling workout. He even offered to massage her back, just to be able to touch her; but she declined, although he could see that she was warming up to him a bit.

During meals, as he sat with the other Slytherins, his eyes would often stray towards the Gryffindor table, often enough that Blaise and unfortunately Pansy had noticed. “What’s with you and Granger anyway?” Blaise asked.

“Nothing,” Draco replied looking down at his book that he had propped open on the table.

“Why don’t you just go for it, it’s obvious you like her,” Blaise said smiling.

“Because.....she doesn’t want me,” he said as he gathered up his books and got up to leave with Blaise following close behind him.

“Did she say that? Because that kiss the night of the fight said something else.” 

Draco smiled and licked his lips at the memory of their first kiss. “Yeah.......she said that there couldn’t be anything between us.”

“When did she say that?”

“When she left my bed....” he started then stopped -- realizing what he was saying as he walked faster towards class.

“What?! Left your bed?” Blaise had grabbed Draco’s sleeve to stop him, not noticing Pansy had stopped behind them and stepped behind a nearby statue.

“Blaise, you can’t say anything,” Draco warned. Blaise nodded. “It was the night after the first quidditch game. “Blaise....it was unforgettable,” he smiled glad to be able to share it with someone.

“That good huh?” Blaise smirked.

“Yes. And I intend it to happen again....soon,” Draco said determinedly, pulling on Blaise’s robe. “Come on, don’t want to be late for potions.”

 

A couple of days later, the Friday before the break, the Great Hall was buzzing with excitement from the students. Hermione was sitting with her housemates, answering what she could about the fund raiser. “So when is Sirius coming Harry?” Seamus asked, turning towards Harry who sat beside Hermione.

“I think they start riding tomorrow morning,” Harry replied.

“So is it true ‘Phoenix’ will be at this fund raiser?” Dean asked.

Hermione smirked to Harry and Ron before answering. “I would have to say most definitely.”

“Wicked,” Dean said. “Do you think she would sign my magazine?”

“I don’t know, you’ll have to ask her,” Hermione said smiling to herself.

Hermione straightened out her short grey pleated skirt as she stood up. She had a prefects meeting set up after the last class, so she thought she’d look half way presentable.....hence the skirt and dress shirt. She also wore her Gryffindor tie but knotted loose so it hung half way down her front instead of tightened around her neck.

Draco had watched her as she stood up, seeing the expanse of bare leg from her short skirt. His thoughts went to those legs as they straddled his hips. His eyes went a smoky grey as his gaze followed the golden trio out of the hall. He wrapped his robe around his lap, thankful for the fullness of them to hide the bulge in his jeans.

 

Ron and Hermione sat in the library later that day waiting for Draco and the other prefects. “So.....’Mione....you going to sign autographs?” Ron asked teasingly.

Hermione laughed, “we’ll see.”

“You will probably have to charm your hair and wear the sunglasses again, if you don’t want anyone recognizing that the ‘Phoenix’ is you,” Ron said as he whispered in her ear so the incoming prefects wouldn’t hear.

And that was the moment that Draco and Blaise, who was elected prefect that year, entered the library. Draco scowled at the two. “Damn Weasley,” he muttered as he stopped.

Blaise looked at Hermione and Ron, then Draco, “they’re friends Draco,” and pulled his arm. “Come on.”

Once all the prefects arrived, Hermione and Draco called the group to attention. “This meeting was called to get any concerns for the fund raiser out of the way, as we are aware that some of the students are curious to what is to happen,” Hermione stated.

“How is the broom race going to go about?” a Ravenclaw prefect asked.

“There will be markers to follow. The course will be around the school, with two laps each,” Draco said as looked to his notes.

“And the bike races?” a Hufflepuff asked.

“As you may have noticed there’s been a track set up around the school. Three laps for each race,” Hermione replied.

“Is it true ‘the Phoenix’ is going to be here to race,” Blaise asked.

“Yes. There are races set up for the professional bikers also,” Hermione said simply.

“How do you know for sure she is going to be here?” Draco asked.

“Because I know her,” she said looking to her notes. “And a reminder to the students...anyone in their first to fifth years will not be allowed at the camp across the lake.”

Draco sat back as Hermione concluded the meeting, wondering what she knew of ‘Phoenix’.

“Well, that went well,” Hermione said smiling as she started to get up.

Draco looked to see the last prefect leave the library and reached up to tug her tie, bringing her closer to him. “Draco, what are you doing?” she smirked.

“I want a kiss Hermione,” he said as her lips were almost to his.

She closed the distance to let her lips gently touch his. _‘Gods, she missed this,’_ she thought to herself, letting herself enjoy the kiss before she reluctantly pulled away. He tried to pull her close again, but she stepped back and shook her head, “no Draco,” she said as she headed towards the back of the library to put a book away. 

He followed her. “Hermione...I know you wanted that too,” as he backed her to a desk in the back of the aisle.

“I’m not going to say I didn’t want it, but it’s not right.”

He put his arm around her waist as he stepped closer. “Hermione, I want you, I want to touch you.....I want to taste you,” he said huskily as his fingertips caressed the side of her face. He leaned in to touch his lips to hers in a soft caress. His hand went to the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss.

Hermione moaned as his tongue delved into her mouth. Her arms went around his neck as she pressed closer to him, her fingers tangling in his hair. Her tongue met his as they tasted each other. His hands went down her back to her bottom where he pulled her closer and lifted her so she sat on the edge of the desk.

Her legs spread as he pressed his erection against her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as his hand went up her side to cup her breast through her shirt. His mouth left hers as it nibbled along her jaw to her neck. She leaned her head to the side so he had free reign to her skin.

Her hand slipped between them to press against his erection. She rubbed the length as he pressed against her hand. He groaned against her throat, “Hermione...I need to be inside of you.” 

His hands skimmed up her thighs to find her silk panties. “I hope these aren’t a good pair,” he said softly as she heard the rip.

She moved more to the edge as she unzipped his pants. She reached in and pulled down his boxers with her other hand. She gripped him as her thumb slid against his leaking cock. He moved closer, the head of his cock at her opening, then covered her mouth with his as he pushed forward, until he was sheathed completely in her heat. His hands went to her hips as he thrust deep and hard, his mouth never leaving hers.

Her legs went tighter around his hips as she moved her lips down to his neck. “I’m not going to last Hermione,” he groaned as he swiveled his hips against her.

“Oh...god...right there....” she moaned as her clit was rubbed against him.

He ground harder as her teeth sunk into his neck at the height of her climax. She gripped his robes, her legs tightening around him as she shuddered through her orgasm.

His mouth found hers again as he felt her tighten around his cock. His hand went to the back of her head as he ravaged her mouth. He thrust deep, then emptied himself inside of her, her inner muscles milking him dry. “Mine,” he whispered against her neck as he held her close.

They were interrupted by clapping behind Draco. Hermione looked over his shoulder to see Harry and Ron leaning against the shelf with huge smirks on their faces. She smiled back at them, then looked to Draco who was adjusting himself in his pants.

Draco zipped up his pants then looked to Hermione’s friends, then back to Hermione. He stood in front of her, his school robes covering them as she adjusted her blouse and skirt. He leaned in and kissed her mouth softly, “your friends have rotten timing.”

She smiled then stood up on shaky legs. “How long have you guys been there?” she asked as she faced Harry and Ron.

“Right about the time , ‘Oh god...right there,’” Ron mimicked then smiled.

“What do you guys want anyway?” Draco asked irritably.

“We need Hermione for a bit. Sirius just arrived and he wants to see her,” Harry said smirking at Draco’s discomfort.

“Siri is here?” Hermione asked. Harry nodded. “Well, let’s go see him. There’s some things I need to talk to him about,” she turned to Draco and hugged him close. “See you later Draco....” and kissed his neck. “....and I’ve been thinking about that a lot too,” she said softly for only him to hear, then walked out with Harry and Ron. She smiled to herself thinking of the word he whispered against her neck after he came, that simple one word made her feel tingly inside, the word ‘mine’.

Draco leaned against the desk that Hermione was just recently sitting on and thought of her. He hadn’t planned on that quickie they just had, but it whetted his appetite for more. He also now knew that she wanted it just as much as he did. He smiled to himself as he sauntered out of the library to have a shower and wait for her to come back to their dorm.

 

Hermione had left the school and was making her way across the lake with Harry and Ron on their brooms, when Harry turned to her. “So Malfoy and you huh?” he smirked.

She returned the smile, “I’m not sure what we have Harry, but it’s surely not boring.”

“Yeah, we could see that,” Ron added.

The three of them arrived at the camp amid sounds of people getting settled. Motorbikes being revved up and the music starting as tents and trailers were being set up at the back of the camp. Hermione saw Sirius and Remus and launched herself into their arms. “Hey who is this girl in the skirt?” Sirius said laughing as he grabbed Hermione around the waist.

She pulled away and laughed, “I do wear the occasional skirt Siri,” she chided.

“Yeah, but it’s usually leather. Right now you look like a naughty school girl in that get up,” Sirius said smirking suggestively.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Ron muttered to Harry, earning him a glare from Hermione.

“So how many are here already?” she asked looking around to the familiar faces.

“There’s about twenty of us. Quite a bit more coming tomorrow,” Remus said.

“Good, there’s a few things we need to go over before then,” Hermione said as they walked to the large bon fire.

Someone handed the three new arrivals a beer as they got comfortable. “Well, there will be an extra table set up for meals in the Great Hall whoever wants to eat there,” there was a round of applause from around the fire at that. “Also, the students here don’t know that I’m the ‘Phoenix’.”

“But they want to meet her,” Harry said.

“There’s been a bit of interest in the guy in the pictures too, you know Harry,” Remus said smiling at Harry.

“Well, all will be revealed this week I imagine,” Hermione said. “But not straight away. I know exactly when I want to reveal to the school that I am the ‘Phoenix.”

“When?” Sirius asked.

“At the race with Malfoy,” she smirked, “he challenged me to a race.”

“I can’t wait to see his face when he realizes it’s you,” Ron said laughing.

The large group sat and drank throughout the night until the early hours of the morning. The three of them got on their brooms and flew right to the Gryffindor tower where Ron and Harry went straight to bed. Hermione snuck her way to her own rooms, making sure to keep out of the way of Filch, who was lurking about.

When she got to her dorm, she started tiredly to make her way to bed. She stopped when she saw Draco laying on the couch on his back. She silently went to him and lifted up the edge of the covers to slip in beside him. His arm went around her shoulders as she snuggled next to him, her head on his naked chest, instantly falling asleep to the steady rise and fall of his chest.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Draco woke feeling a bit disorientated from sleeping on the couch and his arms were empty. He had woken up a few hours ago to feel Hermione next to him, the smell of beer and fire smoke on her clothing. She had shifted in her sleep and put her leg between his and her arm more around his waist as she tried to get closer. He had placed his arm more securely around her back and kissed the top of her head before he fell back to sleep.

 

Hermione had woken up feeling warm and comforted. She looked down at Draco who was sleeping soundly and kissed the tip of his nose before getting up to have a shower. When she had finished showering and got dressed, Draco was gone from the couch. She made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast and sat at the extra table with the leather clad wizards and witches, talking to people that she hasn’t seen in a few months. About half way through breakfast the Great Hall doors opened for about ten bikers to come in, freshly showered and hungry looking.

She looked up to see a tall good looking man with blonde hair. He was a big burly man, the muscles in his arms seeming to burst through his t-shirt. She stood up to greet them with Harry and Sirius. “Mitch! I thought you couldn’t make it,” Hermione said and then shrieked out as she was hefted over his shoulder. 

He slapped her jean clad bottom. “Wouldn’t miss it Pho...” he started and stopped when his shin was kicked by Remus, “‘Mione,” he finished, smiling mischievously.

Just then Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape came down to meet the new comers, smiling at Hermione’s predicament.

“You can put me down now Mitch,” Hermione laughed, her face flushed from hanging upside down.

“Yeah, okay,” he said and put her down. He looked to the three professors and nodded to Dumbledore. “Sir,” he said respectfully. He looked to McGonagall and grinned. “So how are you doin’ you old broad.” 

Much to the shock of the student body, Hermione and Harry included, McGonagall laughed then was picked up by Mitch. “Oh you! Will you never grow up?”

“No,” he smirked. “It’s more fun this way. So, really...hows it goin mum?”

“Mum?” Harry and Hermione chorused.

McGonagall looked to the two. “Yes, my son.....the rebel,” she said fondly.

“How come you never said anything before Mitch?” Harry asked him.

Mitch shrugged his shoulders. “Never came up,” he smiled. “So what’s to eat?” he asked as he looked to the table still full with food.

 

Draco had come in before Mitch and the rest arrived and sat at the Slytherin table beside Blaise. He kept looking up at the sounds of loud laughter and watched Hermione as she joked with the motley bunch. He didn’t remember ever seeing so much leather in one place before. When the big blonde guy picked up Hermione, he started to get up but was stopped when Blaise grabbed his arm and shook his head. 

Hermione had seen his reaction when she happened to look over while hanging upside down over Mitch’s shoulder. She saw the anger flare up in his eyes and was inwardly pleased that he was jealous. Although he would probably be the last to admit it. It had felt really good to wake up in his arms and it took a lot of will power to resist the naked flesh that was at her fingertips this morning.

Her thoughts on the wager just upped from a kiss....which she could take whenever she wanted to a tasty treat that would be very beneficial to both of them.

 

She found Draco later that day sitting with Blaise by the front steps of the school. “Hey Draco, Blaise....ready for the broom race tomorrow?” she asked impishly.

“Yeah, I’m ready. Thought of what to wager yet Granger?” he smirked.

She looked to him, then Blaise who was smirking at both of them, “he knows?”

Draco actually looked sheepish as he replied, “yes, he kind of guessed.”

“Well then, I would say the wager should be for a sexual favor.”

“Oh, and what did you have in mind?” Draco asked.

“Well, we did the bondage thing, the library.....I would say we should wager oral favors.”

“Gods....Hermione,” he said surprised she was this vocal and instantly grew hard as he imagined her mouth on him as she took him deep inside of her mouth again.

She leaned over, her lips barely touching his, “I’ve had a ‘taste’ and I would like more.....a lot more,” she said suggestively. “If I win you get a taste of me.....if you win I get a taste of you.”

Draco looked down at her mouth as she darted her tongue out to brush against his bottom lip. “I agree to this wager, and I intend to win Granger,” and then kissed her mouth quickly before she pulled away. Either way he won.

Blaise had looked to Draco then Hermione in surprise. “In the library?” he asked as he watched Hermione walk away. “Bondage, who was tied down?”

“Me,” Draco said smirking.

“Shit,” Blaise said shaking his head.

 

The rest of the day was spent welcoming the other guests; people that Hermione had spent the past two summers with, who came to help and support with the fund raiser. She also remembered to give Sirius her bike for him to resize back to normal at the camp for her. Phoenix was going to make her appearance the next night after the broom races.

 

The next morning the broom races started. Harry was actually the first to race against the Ravenclaw chaser. The race was over very quickly. Harry had won with the Ravenclaw half a lap behind him. The next race was Hermione and Draco.

Draco looked to Hermione as she mounted her broom. “Do I get a kiss for good luck Granger?” he smirked.

“You wish Malfoy,” she laughed.

Madame Hooch waited for the two to signal that they were ready. “Okay you two, no short cuts allowed. The laps go up and around the school. The markers glow green until you pass them, they then turn red. If you miss one, you lose the race.” They both nodded, then the whistle was blown. They both shot straight up into the air at full speed towards the first marker.

Harry sat back with some other Gryffindors when Blaise sat down beside him. “So how is the course Potter?” Blaise asked as he looked up to the two in the air.

“There’s a hard right around the fifth or sixth marker, it’s kind of tricky. The rest is pretty easy as long as you look ahead to see where the next marker will be,” Harry answered.  
“There’s also some lower markers quite close to the ground. They’re both good flyers, they’ll do okay.”

“So what did the two of them wager for this race anyway?” Ron asked as he lay back waiting for the two of them to come into sight again.

Blaise smirked, “let’s just say it’s a win/win situation for both of them.”

“So, it’s that way is it?” Harry smirked. He looked to Blaise, “so, are you okay with this relationship they have?”

Blaise shrugged, “I have no problems with you guys. Some of the other Slytherins do, but Draco doesn’t care what the others think.” He looked up to see Hermione ahead of Draco. “Personally, I’m happy for Draco....never seen him this confused and happy at the same time,” he smirked.

“Yeah, Hermione’s the same way,” Harry smiled.

“I can’t wait to see Malfoy’s ......” Ron began then stopped when Lavender swung her arm at him.

“Can’t wait to see Malfoy do what?” Blaise asked, looking to Ron’s red face.

Harry looked to Ron then Blaise, “how good are you keeping something a secret?”

“Pretty good,” Blaise replied really curious now.

“Even from Draco?” Ron asked.

“If need be....why?” Blaise asked.

“Well....remember when you asked about the ‘Phoenix’ at the prefects meeting and Hermione said she knew her....” Ron began.

“Yeah, I thought it was kind of a weird statement, and the way she kind of changed the subject really fast,” Blaise said remembering the meeting last week.

“Well....she knows her very well,” Harry said smirking, watching disbelief then a dawning realization cross Blaise’s face. “Phoenix is to make her appearance tonight...just watch.”

“Wow. You’re right. Draco’s reaction will be a sight to see,” he laughed. “I promise to keep Hermione’s secret,” he vowed.

“Good,” Harry said.

“Or she might kick my ass,” Blaise added smirking as he sat waiting for the race to end.

 

Hermione and Draco pretty much kept pace together throughout the race. The first lap they looked straight ahead for the markers, and they were both glad their brooms maneuvered easily as the markers led them under bridges, over the castle turrets, and around the sharp turns over the water. The second lap was a bit more stress free as they knew where then to go.

Hermione had looked down by the front doors and the lake to see the crowd of people watching, or the motorbikes going around the track below. She smirked to herself as she looked to Draco ahead of her. He really was the better flyer but she found she didn’t embarrass herself.

The last couple of markers were lower to the ground and the people who stood by, felt the rush of air as they sped past. By the time Hermione reached the finish line, Draco was there off his broom as he leaned his arms over it, a huge triumphant smile on his face.

She touched down gracefully and walked to Draco, smirking at the smug look on his face. She held out her hand, “Congratulations Malfoy.”

He took her hand and pulled her to him to capture her lips with his as the crowd applauded around them. His other hand went to the back of her neck as he pulled her closer. His tongue came out to meet hers as she put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

She pulled back after about ten minutes, her breathing ragged, her lips full from the kiss. “Meet me at the docks in an hour,” she said grinning as she grasped his hand briefly and walked towards Harry and the gang.

Draco gazed hungrily at her retreating backside, the gentle sway of her hips as she walked confidently away from him, he almost....almost wished he let her win. He hadn’t had a taste of her yet, and his mouth watered at the thought of it.

Hermione took the ribbing from her friends about losing the race good naturedly. She made her excuses to leave after a butterbeer or two and went around the castle to mount her broom. She made her way to the docks at a leisurely pace a bit earlier than she was to meet Draco. She sat at the bench by the water, alone in her thoughts, trying to figure out her feelings for him. By the time he touched down at her side, she still couldn’t come to a conclusion, but did decide to enjoy whatever came up between them.

She got up and took his hand to lead him into the boat house. “Good race Malfoy. Now I believe I owe you your prize,” she said suggestively as she pressed her body to his, his back against the wall.

When her mouth descended to his, they both moaned at the contact. Both of them on fire from each other’s touch. His arms went around her back as he spread his legs a bit for her to slip her knee in. Her lips moved down to his neck, licking and marking his skin while her hands went to his waist to pull the hem of his t-shirt out of his jeans. Her warm hands then traveled over his bare skin where he shuddered at her firm touch. His hips pressed against hers as his straining erection made itself be known.

She kneeled down kissing her way down his stomach as she pressed her hand against his erection. “I love the way you taste,” she said huskily as she licked the skin above the snap of his jeans.

He groaned, his fingers tangling in her hair, his head bent back as he enjoyed the feel of her mouth on him.

Hermione looked up at him. She liked the way he looked when she did this to him, the need and want that was in his eyes and the way his body reacted to her touch. She delved her tongue into his navel as her fingers deftly undid his jeans, then pulled them down over his hips. She licked her lips, “Mmmm....that looks good.”

He looked down as she gripped the base of his cock, pumping her hand up and down on him. “It’s been like that since the kiss an hour ago,” he breathed out raggedly.

“Must have been painful,” she smirked as her tongue snaked out to lick the leaking head.

He moaned and bucked his hips forward. “Very,” he managed to say as her tongue worked along his length.

“So how do you want this....quick or slow?” she asked as her tongue swirled around the head.

“Gods....Hermione....I don’t think I’ll last no matter which way you do this,” he growled out.

She used broad stroked with her tongue, starting at the base then up to the head repeatedly. After a few minutes, she used the tip of her tongue around the head while her hand pumped up and down, slick from her saliva. She wrapped her wet lips around the engorged head while using her tongue to swirl around the smooth skin. She slowly lowered her mouth down on him, her tongue working maddeningly down his length.

His grip in her hair got tighter as she bobbed her head shallowly on his cock. “That feels...so ... good,” he groaned raggedly, trying to hold back his release.

Her hands went to his hips as she took him deeper in her mouth, letting him hit the back of her throat. As his groans filled the small space she took him deeper, deep throating his length. She felt the muscles clench and tighten on his upper thighs as she continued to bring him closer.

“Hermione,” he cried out as he shot his load deep in her throat. She licked furiously around him as she swallowed every drop, then slowly came back up, licking him clean. She took one last swipe at the head of his cock with her tongue, making him shudder against her.

She carefully tucked him back in his boxers, then jeans before she stood up again, to be gathered up in his embrace. She kissed along his neck before she looked into his eyes. He looked back at her as he cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing her swollen lips. “Stay with me tonight,” he asked softly before placing a light kiss on her lips.

“I can’t tonight. I need to leave for a couple of days,” she said against his lips.

“Leave? How come?”

“It’s my grandmother’s birthday. Dumbledore gave me permission to leave, but I’ll be back for that race, if not before,” she smiled.

“When are you going?”

“As soon as I leave here.”

“I’ll miss you Hermione,” he said seriously.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” As his mouth came down on hers again.

Her heart did a double take at his words and she hugged him close as she deepened the kiss. After about fifteen minutes, needing to come up for air, they parted. “We should get back. I still have to grab a few things and maybe say goodbye to Harry and the rest.”

“Okay. I need to check to see if my bike arrived yet anyway.”

“Well...you better warm up, because I intend on winning that race,” she smirked as she mounted her broom.

He leaned over to kiss her quickly. “We’ll see Granger,” he said smiling as they both lifted off to head back to the school.

Harry was seated at a large table with Sirius, Ron, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, along with some other bike enthusiasts when he looked up to see Draco and Hermione approaching. The two of them approached the table as if they weren’t missing for the last couple of hours.

Blaise looked to Harry, who was smirking at the two. Hermione’s face was flushed, her hair finger tousled and her lips full and red. He had no doubt that Draco was getting his ‘winnings’ and was confirmed when Hermione spoke.

“Hey guys,” her voice raspy and hoarse.

Harry handed her a butterbeer, smiling knowingly. “Have fun?”

“Immensely,” Draco replied as he sat down. He looked to Blaise. “Did my bike come yet?”

“Yep,” Blaise said. “It’s in the bike tent by the lake.”

“Well guys. I gotta go pack a few things to take, then I’m heading out,” Hermione said finishing off her butterbeer.

“Say hi to your parents for me,” Harry said smiling.

“Yes, I will. See you later,” she turned her back and walked to the school, her broom over her shoulder.

Draco had watched her until she went through the school doors. He turned around in his seat to see everyone looking at him. “What?”

“So what’s with you two?” Harry asked.

“We have a good time together,” he shrugged, then looked to Harry. “So do I need to be worried for this bike race coming up?” he said smirking cockily.

“She’s not bad. She’s been riding for a couple of years now,” Harry said off handedly.

“Hey Draco, let’s check out your bike,” Blaise said as he stood up, seeing as the other’s around him were trying not to laugh outright.

“Sure,” Draco replied as he followed Blaise, while Harry, Ron, Lavender, Sirius, and Remus went to meet Hermione across the lake.

When they got there, Hermione had just gotten out of the shower. She smiled at them before she plopped down on a chair propping her bare feet up. “You know, I’m thinking I might have to charm my eyes too. It may look strange wearing the sunglasses at night.”

“Not a bad idea,” Sirius said as he cracked open a beer.

Harry looked to Hermione as she charmed her hair to the long black tresses that hung about half way down her back. “So, what’s with you and Malfoy ‘Mione?” 

She looked back. “I don’t know,” she shrugged. “Does it bother you guys that we might have something?”

“No, he’s changed the last while. He proved that when he turned against his father and Voldemort last year. He’s still a git, but a bearable one,” Harry said.

She smiled relieved. “Good. Now I need you to charm my eyes for me.” she said as she faced Harry, closing her eyes, waiting for him to spell her eyes.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Several hours later, when everyone was seated in the Great Hall, Hermione or ‘Phoenix’ opened the large doors. Her black hair was hanging loose around her bare shoulders, with sunglasses perched on her nose. As she walked down the center aisle, she slipped off her leather jacket with the large phoenix on the back and left it on the bench beside Harry. As she walked all eyes were on her as she made her way forwards. She wore low slung leather pants that tied up at the front at her waist, and a black leather halter that drew her breasts together and left her back bare except for a thin strip of leather across the middle, showing the smooth skin of her back and her trademark tattoo.

She smiled mischievously at Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. “Sorry I’m late professors,” she said in her huskier charmed voice.

“Not a problem Phoenix. We were just about to have dinner. Please have a seat,” Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling merrily.

Hermione sat down beside Harry after kissing his cheek. “Good evening all,” she said smiling.

“Well, you certainly know how to make an entrance,” said Ron who sat across from her.

She flipped her glasses on her head as she smirked at the gang, “no matter how I came in, it would be attention grabbing.”

“Yeah, with what you’re wearing, I don’t doubt it,” Remus laughed.

Blaise had watched her entrance as well as most of the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle ogled openly, not even noticing when the food appeared before them. “Man, she looks better than in the pictures....even with clothes on,” he whistled.

Draco had also been watching, although a bit more distractedly. His thoughts were on Hermione, as they had been a lot lately. He happened to glance up to see the leather clad new comer kiss Potter’s cheek, and wondered what was up with that. Potter never mentioned that he knew the Phoenix.

After dinner, almost everyone went outside to enjoy the festivities. At the quidditch pitch, there were some stunt riders risking their necks while some of the people watched. Hermione walked around with Harry and Sirius along the grounds talking quietly to themselves.

They came upon the tent where the bikes were being stored to see some of the students surrounding her bike. Colin Creevey saw them approach and walked over to them nervously, his ever present camera hanging from his neck.

“Excuse me Phoenix, I wonder.... that is....if it would be no trouble....to maybe get a picture of you with your bike,” Colin stuttered.

Hermione looked to Harry and smirked, then smiled warmly to Colin. “Sure. Would you like the guy from the pictures in it as well?” she asked as Harry glared at her mockingly.

“Yes.....is he here?” Colin asked.

“Hmm, Hmmm,” she nodded as she walked to her bike with Harry following. Colin looked around confused until he saw Harry take off his jacket baring his upper arm to him.

“Harry?” Colin asked puzzled, as people gathered around; Blaise and Draco included.

“What the hell?” Draco said quietly recognizing the stag tattoo. He nudged Crabbe at his side. “Crabbe, get that magazine,” he instructed, still looking at Harry and the Phoenix.

Hermione smirked to Harry who looked a bit uncomfortable at the sudden attention. “So how should we do this?” she asked adjusting the glasses on her nose.

Harry sat on the bike sideways, his legs spread where Hermione went between, then placing her knee at his side, leaning into him. She smiled down at him as his hand went to her backside, leaning into her, his lips at the upper swell of her breast.

“Wow! Harry’s one lucky guy huh, Draco,” Blaise said as he glanced to Hermione as she straddled the bike, her hands on her upper thighs as Harry backed off.

Colin came over to Hermione/Phoenix. “Thank you Phoenix...Harry,” he said as he nodded to them both.

“No problem,” Hermione said as she slipped on her leather jacket again.

Harry and Hermione were walking again when they came upon a few Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle were looking her up and down, while Harry was smirking behind his hand. Crabbe was rolling the magazine in his hand nervously until Goyle nudged him. “Uh....can I have your autograph Phoenix?” Crabbe asked.

“Sure.” She replied as the magazine was thrust her way with an inked quill. She signed it, ‘To Vincent Crabbe,’ then signed it ‘The Phoenix.’

He looked at the signature then to her. “How did you know my name?”

“I told her before we came to you guys,” Harry said thinking quick. “This here is also Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini....(who looked at Hermione mischievously), and Draco Malfoy.”

She shook each of their hands, but held on a bit longer to Draco’s hand. “Malfoy....where have I heard that name before?” she mused out loud.

“I have no idea. I’m sure we’ve never met before,” Draco said.

“Are you sure?” she smiled impishly as she raised her glasses to the top of her head.

Draco looked at her, really looked at her and felt heated as she looked back into his eyes. They were interrupted in their gaze as Harry nudged Hermione. “Well, we should get going, there’s a few other people to meet,” Harry said tugging her arm.

Draco watched them go. “You know, I would swear that could be Hermione if I didn’t know she was at home.” Blaise looked at him at the comment then back at Hermione.

Hermione went back to the camp across the lake and was able to relax somewhat. She was on her fourth drink when Sirius came up to her with a red headed guy in tow.

The stranger seated himself across from her. “Hi. I’m Glen and work for the Wizard’s Motorcycle Magazine. I was wondering if you would be interested in a photo shoot.”

“When?” Hermione asked, leaning her elbows on her knees.

“Tomorrow afternoon?”

She nodded her head, “Fine. But there’s something you may need to know that may come out later.” Glen nodded at her questionably. “I’m not what I appear, and it may come as a surprise to a few people here.”

“That’s an understatement,” Sirius smirked.

“You see, I actually go to school here at Hogwarts,” Hermione started.

“Here?” Glen asked sitting forward more.

“I was planning on revealing myself in a couple of days. You may as well get the last shots of ‘The Phoenix.’”

“What is your real name, by the way?” Glen asked.

“Hermione Granger and I am Head Girl here at Hogwarts this year.”

“So what’s different?” Glen asked.

“My hair and eyes, the rest is all me,” she smiled.

“Are you sure you want that to come out?” Glen asked. “Part of the attention you receive is because of the mystery about you.”

“Well; hopefully, people notice me for my riding ability as well,” she smirked.

“How about pictures before and after?” Glen asked eagerly.

“We’ll see. Any ideas how you want this photo shoot to be done?”

“Well....I think with you wearing black...someone blonde this time instead of Mr. Potter here,” Glen said.

Hermione instantly thought of Draco and how he would look with her. “Well, let me know, I’m turning in. Nice to meet you Glen and see you tomorrow.”

Harry, Sirius, and Remus sat with Glen. “You know, I may know just the right guy for that shoot of yours.....” Harry began. The four of them then bent their heads together trying to get two people together, for what was to be sure a great photo shoot.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

At breakfast the next morning in the Great Hall, Draco sat patiently waiting for the owl post to come in. The night before he located his falcon and tied a note to it’s leg for delivery this morning. He had asked the falcon to deliver the message directly to Hermione Granger. He wanted to see if his suspicions were correct.

“What did you do Draco? You look like you’re up to something?” Blaise asked.

“Just waiting for the post,” he replied simply.

 

Just then the screech of owls could be heard high in the rafters as owls and birds swooped down into the hall. He looked for his falcon and wasn’t really surprised to see it come down through the upper rafters and head for the visitor table.

Hermione sat next to Mitch as she ate her pancakes when a large brown and black falcon landed in front of her and nipped her hand. She gave it a piece of toast and untied the note. “Shit,” she said softly as she re-read the note.

Harry leaned over the table in front of her. “What?” he asked.

“He knows.”

“What does it say?” Mitch asked putting his arm on the back of her chair.

“It says, ‘Meet me by the lake at the tree’, and he wants to meet in an hour. Do you think he’s pissed Harry?”

Mitch looked across to the Slytherin table. “No, not really. He just looks really smug.”

“If he knows, maybe you won’t need to reveal who Phoenix really is,” Harry said.

“It’s probably going to be found out anyway. I can’t be Phoenix this whole week.”

Draco saw the brief look of panic on Hermione’s face and felt a bit of remorse. He wanted to find out why she was hiding from herself. He was making his way outside when he was stopped by an eager red-headed man in the hall.

Draco raised his brow at him in question. “Excuse me. I wonder if you would be willing to make a few galleons.”

“I don’t really need any money....” Draco started.

Glen interrupted him, “Sorry.....I work for Wizard’s Motorcycle Magazine and you would be perfect to shoot with the Phoenix in a new layout I’ll be shooting this afternoon.”

“Phoenix?” Draco asked interested.

Glen saw the shift in interest and smiled inwardly. “Yes. I’m to be taking photos of her with her bike and want a different look from the muggle magazine she posed for previously.”

“Does she know about you asking me?”

“No.”

“Fine. I’ll do it.....but don’t let her know until the shoot,” Draco said. “Anything I need to be wearing?”

“I would like you to be wearing black, maybe leather pants or faded blue jeans,” Glen said already laying out the poses in his head. With what he was told these pictures would be hot. “Do you have any tattoos?”

“No I don’t.” 

“Well, we’ll charm one on you for the shoot,” Glen said.

Draco agreed on the tattoo and the time of the shoot, then went out to meet ‘Phoenix’ by the lake. When he approached the large tree it was to see Hermione as Phoenix leaning against the tree, her foot crossed over the other. Her head was back against the tree, her eyes closed.

She heard the tread on the grass at her side and turned to the sound, waiting for him to speak first. “Hermione.....or should I say ‘Phoenix’?” he smirked.

Her eyes glared back at him, vexed that he found out her secret this soon. “Whatever Malfoy.”

“So why didn’t you tell me about this?” he asked as he stepped closer.

“Why should I have....I don’t owe you any explanations Malfoy.”

He came closer and put his hands on either side of her head. “You know, you’re right...but I wish you could have felt comfortable in sharing this part of your life with me.”

“Why?” she asked as she looked at him intently.

“Because I care about you Hermione, and no, it’s not just the sex...although that is amazing,” he said smirking.

She grabbed the front of his jacket to pull him closer. “I care about you too Draco...and I’m sorry about not telling you. I wanted to keep ‘Phoenix’ separate from me.”

“Why would you want to do that, both of them are you.......Hermione the book wiz and Phoenix the motorcycle racer.” He stepped back just realizing something. “Shit....I’ll be racing against Phoenix.”

She laughed and pulled him to her. “No just me,” she said as she leaned in to kiss his mouth.

His hands went in her jacket to the skin of her back to pull her closer. His lips caressed hers as they savored each other’s taste. He pulled away reluctantly. “I like you in leather, especially in small amounts,” he smirked as he kissed the corner of her mouth.

She grinned, “You ain’t seen nothing yet. I’ve actually got a photo shoot later this afternoon, and I’ve seen what I’ll be wearing.”

“Hmmm.....I’d like to see that,” he smirked, looking forward to seeing her later.

“Uh.....Draco.” He waited as she started to say something. “Don’t tell anyone about this yet. Everyone will find out tomorrow....then another photo shoot will be done as the real me.”

“Okay, but it’s really going to be hard not to touch you,” he said as they walked back to the school.

“We’ll make up for it, I promise,” she said and looked to her watch. “Shit...I gotta go. I’m in a race in like half an hour.” She kissed his cheek then ran off towards the tents.

 

Draco was sitting on the top of a picnic table with Blaise waiting for the race to begin. “So, who’s racing who here?” he asked Blaise.

“There’s about five or six professional bikers racing for the new model of bike that came out this year. It’s a beaut. Saw it in the tent,” Blaise said.

Just then they saw a polished up black bike with the phoenix on the side being wheeled to the site. There were about four wizards checking the bike to make sure it was ready for Hermione.

Draco gazed hungrily as Hermione/Phoenix came into view. She had her protective gear hanging from her waist with a black tank top covering her upper body. She reached up to braid her long black hair and slipped a bandana over her head to keep the hair back. She slipped the top part of the racing gear over her body and zipped it up to her neck.

 

Hermione loved the feel of excitement that went though her body at the beginning of a race. She flung her leg over her bike and adjusted her gloves. She kinked her head left, then right to loosen it up a bit, then slipped on her helmet.

Mitch came to her side to make sure she was ready. “Just take it easy at the beginning and don’t push it. There’s five laps....we’ll be waiting to check things over and cap up the fuel after the second lap.”

She nodded her head in acknowledgment, then started her bike. She let go of the brake and rolled off slowly, her feet hanging at the sides. She sped up as her feet took position. Each of the riders were able to take a run up on the straight-away, then back, to warm up. She geared down as her speed picked up, slowing down at the end to come back up. She revved up the motor as she leaned back, her front tire raising up. She wheelied a good portion of the way back as the crowd applauded. She slowly leaned forward as her front tire touched down again. She was not the only one to show off a bit, as the other riders did their own little stunt. Near the end she made the back end of her bike rise up as she leaned forward, riding on the front tire. She spun around as she slowed and the back end went down.

“Shit,” Draco said as he watched Hermione handle her bike.

Blaise watched also as they lined up at the start line, amazed to see Hermione....the Hogwart’s brain on a bike. “Hey Draco, let’s get our brooms so we can see the race better.”

“Good idea. You can’t see the whole track from here,” Draco said as he jumped up heading for the quidditch lockers for a broom.

They were not surprised to see quite a few students on their brooms as well as they hovered in the air. There was also someone from the Ministry commentating the race, their voice amplified throughout the grounds.

 

Hermione kept at a steady pace in third place the first lap, getting a feel for the track and the other riders. She had raced against most of them before so knew their strengths and weaknesses. She had no problems with her bike as it always felt like an extension of herself when she rode.

She passed the beginning of the track taking a quick glance to her pit crew and revved up, gearing up as she picked up speed, heading for the second position.

Draco sat upright on his broom as he watched the race, keeping his eye out for Hermione. He looked to his left to see Harry hovering beside him. “Why isn’t she moving ahead?” he asked Harry.

“She knows what she’s doing. She’s just pacing herself,” Harry said as he leaned over to watch as Hermione went around the last bend. “Shit,” Harry said suddenly, then flew down by the pit crew.

Draco looked down and saw thick grey smoke coming from the back of her bike.

 

She slowed down as she came to her crew, where they immediately checked her bike over. She lifted her visor to take a slug of water while her crew worked. To her right she heard the other four riders revving up and watched as they passed her.

At the crew’s nod, she started her bike again and headed out on the track....in last place. She leaned into her bike as she sped up, gearing up at the right speeds. At the first corner she leaned right as her bike leaned low, passing a rider on the inside. She was now in fourth place.

Draco and Blaise watched from above as Hermione moved up in the ranking. “Last lap,” Draco said aloud as Hermione sped past her pit crew in second place.

The corners she slowed down a bit, but not as much as the first couple of laps. She was coming up to the first place rider fast. On a straight-away, the riders rode wheel to wheel. The two riders looked to each other in the briefest of glance, then put their all into the last leg of the race.

It seemed like they passed the finish line at the same time and the crowd waited until they slowed down, then come back as the judges looked over the moving picture in slow motion. The judge leaned over to the announcer. “The winner is......Phoenix!” 

Hermione got off her bike as her crew stood by, passed her helmet off then was surrounded by people everywhere. She brushed by them to go to the rider that came second and held out her hand. “Good race Mikala.”

Mikala smiled, “Was a bit worried for ya back there. Congratulations ‘Mione,” she said as she hugged Hermione, cameras clicking away in the background.

“Thanks Mik,” Hermione laughed then went back to her bike after promising that Mikala could take a spin on the new bike.

Speaking of which, the said bike was being wheeled to the finish line for Hermione to accept. She peeled off the protective gear, standing in faded jeans and the tank top as she wiped her sweat damped face and neck. Her fingers slid over the shiny silver metal before she straddled the bike. “Wow, this feels good,” she said smiling up at the crowd.

Draco had flown down when she neared the finish line, staying in the background, a huge smile on his face when she was announced as the winner. He wanted to go to her, but she was surrounded by Harry, Sirius, Lupin, and the other bikers. She was then lifted by Mitch onto his shoulders making their way to the tent. He would get a chance later to talk to her.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Draco was led to a large tent by the lake later that afternoon for the photo shoot. He was allowed to bring two other people with him, so of course there was Blaise and his godfather, Severus Snape. He was led in a side entrance and met by a leather clad dark haired witch.

“Hello, you must be Draco. I’m Angie...... this here is Mitch. We’ll be working on you,” she said. “Now, being as you’re a Slytherin, we were thinking a snake of some sort for the tattoo.” 

He sat down where indicated and shrugged his shoulders, “whatever you think.”

“You’ll need to remove your shirt,” Angie said; watching him slip the shirt over his head. 

Draco sat back shirtless as she sat beside him working on the tattoo. He felt a bit of pain at first, but it kind of numbed after awhile. She sat back about an hour later and surveyed her work. “Not bad.”

He looked at his upper arm where there was now a snake coiled around a jeweled dagger. “Hey, this looks pretty good....is it permanent?”

“Do you want it to be?” Angie asked smirking. At Draco’s nod she waved her wand over it where it glowed red then cleared.

He sat back again. “What’s that noise?” he asked as he heard continuous clicking on the other side of the tent.

“Oh, that’s Phoenix and the photographer next door. Glen wanted some solo shots of just her before you enter the picture.”

“Can we see?” Blaise asked.

Mitch looked to Angie who nodded then waved his wand at the side of the tent for it to become transparent. “You can see her, but she can’t see you.”

Angie looked to Draco. “You’re the one that was the cause of that fight, weren’t you?” she asked grinning.

“How do you know about that?” Blaise asked.

“She told me.”

“It was surprising. She took three girls by herself. Whoever taught her that should be commended,” Draco said.

Angie nodded her head, “thank you.”

Snape looked to her slim frame. “You?”

“Why not me. I may be skinny, but I’m wiry. There were a few of us that showed her some of those moves.”

Draco let them talk as he tuned them out watching Hermione. She was wearing the leather pants that tied at the front with a halter top that tied at the front also. The space showing under the ties showed her breasts pushed up and together like she was going to burst out of it with any slight movement. She moved around in different positions on the bike while Glen snapped away with his camera. He was broken out of his daze when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“We need one more thing,” Angie said. At his raised brow, she looked down at his chest. “A nipple ring.”

He nodded his ascent and laid back when the needle pierced his nipple. The muscles at his chest flinched a slight bit, but then relaxed as she put the gold hoop through the hole. Mitch stepped over with his wand and waved it over the tattoo and the ring, healing it faster so there was no after effects.

He slipped his black t-shirt on then was led out to the other side of the tent. Hermione was in the change room slipping on the next number. Draco stood by Harry and Sirius as he waited for Glen to adjust the setting.

“Does she know that I’m the one to be doing this with her?” he asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. “No, we wanted to surprise her.....and Malfoy...we have the music ready to blare out. Might cover any other noises being made,” Harry smirked remembering the moaning from the library.

Draco glared back at Harry as he was led to the bike. He straddled her bike and waited. He looked to his right, to see the one side of the tent was completely open to see the lake and the island across the way.

Hermione came out adjusting the short halter crop top that tied together at the front, not noticing who was waiting for her. Her steps faltered when she saw Draco sitting on her bike looking dangerous in his faded blue jeans and black t-shirt. She looked to Glen, Harry, and Sirius who looked a little guilty, then noticed Blaise and Snape who also sat at the sidelines.

Glen walked with her to the bike, Hermione never breaking eye contact with Draco. “Now, Hermione, I want you to sit in front of him, your back to his chest. Just do what comes naturally....but keep it clean,” he smiled as he walked away. “Oh, and the tattoo should be visible for some of the shots.”

Hermione swung her leg over her bike in front of Draco. She slipped the glasses back on her nose as she leaned back. She heard ‘Metallica’ coming though the speakers and leaned her head back.

Draco moved her hair from the side of her neck then bent down to kiss the column of her neck. He licked by her ear, “congratulations on winning today Hermione,” he said as he sucked the lobe of her ear into his mouth.

She smiled as her arm came around his head as she bent her head to the side. She pressed her backside against him as she heard him moan by her ear. His hand came up the front of her as he cupped the side of her face to move it closer. As their mouths connected, his hand went down her bare stomach, unsnapping her jeans, then slipped just barely inside. He gave her a last kiss then put his hand at her back as she leaned forwards over the bike.

Her backside pressed against his straining erection as he grasped her hips and threw his head back as she moved against him. He wanted so much to ram his cock inside of her right now. His hands went to the waist of her jeans as he tugged them down a bit to see the red lace thong panties, and revealing her trademark tattoo. His fingertips grazed the outline of the tattoo, making her shudder under his touch.

He leaned forward, his hands slipping just under the sides of her top as he licked up the center of her back. Hermione’s head went down, her slipping the sunglasses off her head, letting them fall to the ground, her hair falling over the sides of the bike. Her head came back up, her eyes closed as his mouth moved along her upper and lower back.

The men around them, along with the photographer could literally feel the heat that the two of them generated together. Glen had taken two roles of film and called a halt....twice before he got their attention. They both went separate ways to change.

“How long have those two been together?” Snape asked.

“Not long. Just at the start of the year...after the first quidditch game,” Blaise said.

“Really? I thought it was since the library,” Harry smirked.

“Well..... they look good together,” Snape said grudgingly.

They all looked to him in surprise. “What?!” Snape asked then was saved by Draco coming out wearing the same black t-shirt but now wearing low slung leather pants.

Draco sat back on the bike and smirked to Harry and Blaise who looked a bit uncomfortable as they shifted in their seats. He heard a movement, then looked over. “Christ!” he said as he looked to Hermione.

She came out wearing a black bikini with red flames along the edges. On her legs she wore long black leather chaps with flames also running up the leg. Around her neck a black leather choker. Her nails were long and painted a dark flame red.

Glen guided Hermione to Draco, amused at the charged atmosphere around them. “Hermione, sit facing him this time. This will be the last sitting.”

Hermione sat straddling her bike facing Draco. Draco hooked his finger in her collar and pulled her face closer. “You have no idea how much I want you right now,” he said huskily, right before he ravaged her mouth with his.

“Hermione, you need to take off his t-shirt,” Glen instructed as he continued to snap away with his camera.

“Gladly,” she smiled as her hands slipped the shirt over his head. Her mouth watered at the sight. She flicked her fingernail at the ringed nipple, then ran her hand up his arm to touch the tattoo. “Nice,” she said looking into his eyes. “Very nice,” she said licking her lips.

“Hermione,” he groaned as her nails went to his chest again. He slipped his hand under the fall of her hair at her neck and brought her closer to kiss her mouth, flicking his tongue over her lips.

She pulled back and put her legs over his as she lay back against the handle bars of the bike. He grasped the buckles at her hips from the chaps and brought her sex against him. They groaned as her hips moved against him, grinding onto him. They were both glad that the music was loud enough to muffle the sounds they were making.

His hands moved to her waist as he leaned down to kiss her upper stomach. Her back arched up as her shoulders dug onto the handlebars as he bit onto her skin, his hair tangled into her fingers as she pulled him closer.

He stood up, still straddling the bike as he leaned over her, licking his way over the swell of her breasts that bulged out of the small pieces of leather. Her head went over the side of the bike as he started licking her neck, while he ground his erection against her. She closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip to stop her from crying out his name.

Glen was clicking away like crazy as the couple enjoyed themselves in front of him, occasionally coming up for a few close ups of them.

Draco sat back again, pulling her against him. She sat on his lap as she moved her hips against him. His hands went to her bottom as he started to lick her upper chest again. “Bloody hell Hermione....I want you right now,” he said as he moved his hips against her.

Her hands came to his chest to nudge him back. He lay back as she leaned over him, and put her knee between his legs as she moved her mouth closer to him, first licking his stomach as her hands were at his sides. She moved up his stomach to his chest as her teeth tugged on the nipple ring before her tongue came out to circle the nipple. He moaned as his head went back, a fine sheen of sweat on his body from the need to be inside of her.

Snape had sat back long enough as the two brightest students of Hogwarts made out in front of them. He could see the strain in Draco’s face and body building. He moved forwards to put his hand over the camera lens. “That’s probably enough.”

Glen wiped the sweat from his brow before nodding his head. “Yes, I think you’re right,” he said grinning, then went over to the couple who were both looking at him, Hermione still leaning over Draco. “That’s enough shots. Thanks you two. Once I get the pictures developed, I’ll let you know so you can approve of which ones to use.”

“Can we keep a copy for ourselves?” Draco smirked as he held onto Hermione to keep her in place.

“Sure,” Glen replied as he packed up his equipment.

Draco sat up with Hermione on his lap again. She was about to get up when he leaned in to kiss her mouth. “Stay,” he said huskily as he held her hips to his, deepening the kiss.

Snape and Harry ushered Sirius, Blaise, and Glen out and sealed the tent so no one could get in. “Well, I’m up for a cold shower,” Harry said smirking as the rest of them laughed, heading back to the school.

Hermione pulled away from Draco’s addictive kiss and guided his hand between her legs. “I want you inside of me Draco....badly,” she said huskily and moaned as his fingers slid along her covered sex.

“Gods....Hermione, I need to be in you right now. I feel like I’m going to explode,” he said, then groaned as her hand rubbed against his leather clad erection.

She stood up and grabbed her wand that was on the side of her bike. “Evanesco,” she said as her bikini bottoms and his pants disappeared. She straddled the bike again, her back turned to him. He stood up behind her spread legs and positioned the head of his cock at her entrance. He gripped her hips and rammed deep inside of her dripping sex.

He groaned out loud when she tightened around him. She pushed her hips back as he continued to thrust deep and hard inside of her. It wasn’t long before they both cried out as their climax claimed them both, leaving their legs quivering in the aftermath. 

He sat back, holding her close, him still deep inside of her. Her inner muscles clenching around him. “Sorry, Hermione,” he said huskily.

“For what?” she asked raggedly, holding onto his forearms that were around her waist.

“For not lasting,” he smirked against her back.

“That’s okay. That was my second orgasm anyway,” she smirked as she got up then sat back down facing him.

“Second?”

“Yeah, I had one while the camera was clicking away earlier,” she said laughing. “You were grinding against me in just the right spot.”

He brought her closer as he put his arms around her back, kissing the side of her neck. “So, when does ‘Hermione’ come back?” he asked as his lips moved lower down her chest.

“Tonight at dinner time,” she replied arching her back to the touch of his mouth.

His fingers worked the strings to her bikini top until he had the scraps of leather hanging from his fingers. His hands went to her lower back, shifting her closer and for her to lay back. He stood and leaned over her as he guided his hardening cock back inside of her. “You feel so good Hermione,” he groaned as he slowly inched himself inside of her, his tongue laving her breasts.

His hands came up her rib cage as he made his way up her body. He cupped her breasts as he teased her nipples with his tongue, keeping a steady rhythm with his thrusts. He would thrust shallow a few times, then went in deep and fast making them both shudder at the touch. She wrapped her legs around his waist as his thrusts went slow and deep inside of her. His lips moved up her neck, then to her mouth where his tongue met hers.

She gripped the sides of the bike as she moved her upper body against his until he was under her and she was on top, impaled completely. He leaned back on the seat of the bike as his hands gripped her hips, guiding her as she rocked on top of him.

Their groans got louder as their climax neared, Hermione’s hips moving faster. He reached between her legs, his fingers rubbing against her slick clit. That was what Hermione needed to finally put her over the edge. “Draco,” she cried out as her hands gripped his thighs behind her.

He thrust up as she tightened around him, shooting his cum deep inside of her....again. She came forward and collapsed on top of him, her face in his neck. She lightly kissed him, then looked down into his eyes. Her hand came to his face as her thumb grazed his bottom lip. She leaned down to kiss his mouth briefly, then sat up. She slowly lifted up, letting him slip out of her completely.

She found her wand again and did a ‘scourgify’ spell on them both, as well as the seat of her bike, then both went in search of their clothes.

He quickly slipped on his jeans and t-shirt, then helped her do up her jeans and her tied halter top. His fingers grazed her bare skin as he gathered her in his arms, just to hold her.

Her arms went around his waist as she snuggled into him. “We should really go Draco,” she said smiling, kissing the side of his neck.

“Yeah, I know. But I’d really like to stay like this for awhile,” he replied as he kissed her upturned mouth.

“Well.....back to ‘Phoenix,” she said as she straightened her clothes and slipped on her leather jacket. She finger-combed her hair, then put the sunglasses back in place. She kissed him quickly, “see you later tonight Draco,” she smiled to him then left first to go to the school.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Hermione came down to the Great Hall as ‘Hermione’ and sat down beside Harry and Ginny. “Nice to see you back Hermione,” Ginny smirked.

“So how is your grandmother?” Harry asked. “Hope the trip wasn’t too ‘hard’ for you?” he smirked.

Hermione laughed, “the trip was a memorable one.”

The ones closest to Hermione went on to talk about the events the past couple of days, and the appearance of ‘Phoenix’, and the race she participated in. “So, are you ready for tomorrow ‘Mione?” Ron asked.

“Yeah, I think so. I think I’ll ride the new bike for the race against Draco.”

“Have you tried it out yet?” Harry asked.

“No, I thought I’d try it right before the race.”

“What time is the race supposed to be at?” Ginny asked.

“Right before lunch, then I have that photo shoot with Glen in the afternoon where I ‘come’ out.”

They finished their dinner with Hermione glancing to the Slytherin table now and then, meeting Draco’s eye. She felt a warmth spread through her body at his heated gaze. She was interrupted watching Draco when Harry nudged her to get her attention.

The students started to make their way outside to watch a large round cage being levitated and propped up on the open area by Hagrid’s hut. Hermione sat on the grass beside Harry, getting comfortable as a motorbike made it’s way inside the ball.

Draco and Blaise sat behind them. “Have a nice visit Granger?” Draco asked smirking.

She nodded and looked behind her, “yes, it was very nice.”

“You missed all the excitement Hermione,” Blaise added smiling mischievously.

She looked to Draco who was gazing at her mouth. “No, I don’t think so,” she said softly as she darted her tongue out to lick her lips.

Before he knew what he was doing he leaned over to touch his mouth to hers while his hand went to the side of her neck to bring her closer. He kissed her softly and slowly, putting feelings into the kiss that he didn’t even realize he felt yet.

She melted into the kiss, leaning into him. The two of them were so involved in their kiss, they didn’t see some of the people around them turn their attention to them in surprise. Pansy had gotten up and was storming towards them when about three biker women stood, blocking her path. Pansy glared at them and stalked back to the school, truly pissed.

Draco pulled away from the kiss with a warm smile. “Missed you,” he said quietly.

She smirked, “yeah, I could tell.” And leaned back between his legs. His arms went around her waist holding her close as they watched the show.

At first there was one bike that went around inside the large metal ball, picking up speed as it went around. Shortly after a second bike came in, criss-crossing from the other one as it would appear that they would collide as they swept past each other. Everyone was enthralled by the show and the applause erupted from everyone at the end of the performance.

Afterwards, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, and Hermione were getting ready to leave the group to go across the lake. Draco and Blaise were going back in the school when Hermione came up to them. “And where do you think you’re going?” she smirked.

“Inside,” Draco said simply.

“No you’re not. You both are coming with us. There’s a party across the lake just waiting for us to join,” she said as she put her arm around Draco’s waist to steer him in the other direction. “And besides....the fireworks will be amazing from over there.”

They then went on their way, grabbing their brooms to travel across. They were greeted by Sirius and Remus who dragged them to the large tent. The lot of them were surprised to see Snape and McGonagall sitting with a bunch of bikers, with a drink in hand.

“Oh great, that means we have to behave,” Blaise said as Snape walked their way.

He came up to them wearing muggle jeans and a turtle neck sweater...in black of course. What was most surprising was that he was smiling as he approached.

“Well, now I’ve seen everything,” Ron said smirking as he looked to the snarky potions professor.

“Have you really Mr. Weasley?” Snape said smiling as he waved his wand to have a drink in each hand appear. He smirked at their hesitation. “I assure you....it’s not harmful, unless you drink a large quantity of it of course.”

Draco and Blaise were the first to sip their drink and smiled, “firewhiskey,” Blaise said smiling. The others all took a sip and licked their lips as it burned it’s way down their throats.

Hermione and Harry led them to a nearby bench where a band was warming up in front of them. Angie came along with a large bottle and funnel where she had people lean back to pour the shooter mix in their mouths. Once she came to Hermione and the others, she stopped. “So, how’s the tattoo Draco?” she smiled.

“Great. I think I’ll keep it,” he grinned taking another sip of his firewhiskey.

Angie turned to Hermione, “you might want to watch out for that Pansy girl Hermione, she saw you two kissing and stormed off earlier today.”

“Thanks Ang....I’ll be careful,” she smirked. “Now, how about a shot?” she asked, motioning towards the bottle and funnel. She leaned back, holding onto Draco’s arm while Angie poured the mixture in her mouth. “Mmmm...that’s good,” she said licking her lips.

Draco had sat back grinning at Hermione as she took all the drink in without sputtering. It looked like she had done this before. “Taste good?” he asked.

She looked to him impishly and grasped the back of his neck as she brought her lips to his. Her tongue came out to plunge into his mouth to swirl around his. She pulled back and smiled, “what do you think?”

“Yes....I would have to say it’s quite good. How about another taste?” he said trying to pull her to him again.

She laughed and pushed him away, “later.”

A couple of hours later, and a couple of drinks later, they had a good buzz going and were laughing and joking with everyone. Hermione was then pulled up by Angela, “come on ‘Mione....wet t-shirt contest is about to start.”

Hermione laughed, “but, I’m wearing a bra this time Ang.”

“Well then,” Angela waved her wand at Hermione’s upper body, “now you’re not.”

Hermione laughed then looked to Lavender and Ginny, “what do you say?”

Lavender got up and unhooked her bra under her shirt then slipped the straps over her arms, and pulled the bra out from under the shirt, without taking her shirt off. She handed it to Harry, who brought it up to his nose and inhaled as they laughed around him. Ginny had decided to sit this one out.

“It sounds like she’s done this before,” Draco said as he scooted beside Harry.

“Yeah, she’s even won a few times,” Harry said smiling as he looked on at the stage where about ten women stood.

Draco took a swig of his drink as he watched Hermione. You could see the outline of her nipples as they strained against the tight white t-shirt, which seemed to pucker even more when Hermione caught his eye to see the heated look he was giving her.

There was a wizard behind each woman with a large bucket of water at the ready. Sirius stood behind Hermione on a stool waiting for the count. At the count of three, ten buckets of cool water were splashed down on the girls, at the immense pleasure for the men, and some women in the crowd.

The guys moved up to the front of the stage to get a closer look. “I am so glad I don’t have to choose the winner,” Mitch said from the stage grinning, holding onto his beer in the one hand. “Now, for each of these lovely women, we’ll get you to applaud for the one you think has the nicest.......rack,” he smirked as he looked to the ogling crowd.

Mitch led each girl to the front of the stage where the applause was deafening at times. There were three girls who were about the same in the applause, Lavender, Hermione and a biker who went by the name of Blaze. “I do think they need to get a little more wet....don’t you?” Mitch suggested and nodded to Sirius.

Sirius nodded and grasped the nozzle on the hose, and let loose, wetting the girls from head to toe. The cheers in the tent were getting louder even though several of the audience members were also getting wet in the process.

Draco’s leather pants were getting tighter as he looked at Hermione. Her white t-shirt left nothing to the imagination. He glanced at Lavender and Blaze who looked pretty good wet, but....Hermione looked the most appetizing to him. When it was her turn to come forward, she smirked to the drunken crowd and reached up to ring out her hair, her breasts lifting and straining even more against the t-shirt. The applause erupted amongst the bikers, Draco clapping and whistling the loudest.

It turned out, although Hermione’s applause was loud, Lavender’s was louder. Hermione and Blaze each gave Lavender hugs, to the catcalls of the guys. Mitch had stood at the back with dry shirts for the girls. Lavender and Blaze grasped theirs in their hands to change off to the side while Hermione turned her back to the crowd and lifted the wet t-shirt over her head, to take the dry one from Mitch who was grinning at her. He was the only one to see the full frontal before she put the dry shirt over her head. “Hey Mitch, you want to dry the leather pants for me?” she asked smiling. He took his wand out and spelled the leather pants and her hair so she now stood completely dry. “Thanks Mitch.”

Draco was about to jump on the stage to cover Hermione when she took the wet shirt off in front of Mitch, when Harry pulled him back. “What are you doing Potter?” he said glaring to Harry.

“She’ll be here in a minute Malfoy,” Harry said.

“But I should be the only one to see her like that,” Draco replied never taking his eyes off of Hermione.

 

“First of all....everyone has seen what she has through the wet t-shirt, and second, Mitch has seen it before, it’s not a big deal,” Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

“Mitch?” Draco asked.

“Yes, Mitch is a healer. He has healed Hermione so many times throughout the last years, either from crashing her bike or from fighting. He is like the brother that she never had,” Harry said smiling as he watched Lavender come towards him, now dry, and the full bottle of firewhiskey that she had won in her hand.

Draco turned back to the stage as Hermione came forward again. She sat on the waist high stage as Draco came towards her. She pulled on his jacket to bring him closer. “You should have won Hermione,” he said as he stepped between her legs, putting his arms around her back.

“Oh well,” she shrugged smirking, “Lavender deserved to win.”

 

He leaned forward as he kissed the corner of her mouth softly, then moved to her waiting lips. She opened for him, twining her tongue through his while his hands moved to her lower back to bring her closer. They both groaned as his erection ground against her sex. Her legs came around his waist as the kiss deepened, the people around them oblivious to them as they partied amongst themselves.

They were brought out of their haze when Snape stood behind Draco, clearing his throat, trying to get their attention. “Haven’t you two had enough already today?” he smirked.

“No,” they chorused, but pulled apart anyway and grinned to the happy professor.

“Well, I came to get you because the Weasley twins will be starting their fireworks shortly. I heard that they will be quite spectacular,” he said as he steered them both outside.

Severus walked behind Draco and Hermione and smiled to himself as they clung to each other. It was nice to see his godson happy, even if it was with the Gryffindor know-it-all. Although he had to admit, that she was not as uptight as in her earlier years. She managed to have a life away from Potter and kept her grades up. He saw a whole new side to Hermione in the last couple of months....maybe a little too much to his older eyes, but he had to admit he was impressed with her accomplishments. He just wondered if the two of them realized yet how they felt for each other.

Draco conjured up a lounge chair beside Harry and the others, and lay back while Hermione sat between his legs, her back to his chest. He opened his jacket for her to snuggle into and put his arms around her middle.

They watched as others either lay on the ground or conjured up something to sit on. Hermione stifled a yawn behind her hand and linked her fingers though Draco’s at her waist.

“Tired?” he asked into her ear before kissing the side of her neck.

She tilted her head to the side as he continued to kiss her neck. “A bit,” she smiled as she yawned again.

Draco chuckled as he hugged her tight. “It’s no wonder. First you had that race....which you won, then you had that photo shoot, then we had amazing sex,” he said licking the lobe of her ear. “Then you proceeded to drink and bare yourself in front of about fifty people.”

“Gods....was that all today?” she laughed. “No wonder I’m tired,” she turned her head so she could look at him. “Did that bother you tonight? You looked a bit.....shocked.”

“Yes and no. Yes because I want to be the only one to see you like that. And no because I realize that’s the way you are. And I wasn’t really shocked.....just incredibly turned on,” he said smirking as kissed her upturned mouth.

Their kiss was interrupted by a loud bang, then spinning screeches in the air. She gave him a brief kiss then leaned back against him as the fireworks lit up the darkened sky.

The Weasley twins were phenomenal in their firework inventions. There were small ones that fizzed out quickly, then there were loud ones that seemed to explode in the sky where people on the ground felt the vibration. The best ones were the animated works. There was one where a white ball of light shot in the air, then popped and spread where glittery unicorns galloped in every direction to dissolve into the sky.

There was one where three shots of light went up then formed into flying dragons in green, red and gold colors as they circled around each other, then dove to the ground where they fizzed out before they hit the ground. A large phoenix in reds and golds flew into the air where it exploded into multicolored flashed of glittering lights. The twins also managed to duplicate the look of various motorcycles, their riders revving up their engines as they sped around the lake. The lights reflecting off the calm waters.

Overall the fireworks were said to be the best show that a lot of people had ever seen. The finale was spectacular. Fireworks went off on several castle turrets where it popped, whizzed and soared for about half an hour, the colors brilliant against the blackness of night.

Draco tried to move afterwards, but felt the stillness of Hermione. “Hermione?” he said quietly.

Sirius and Harry had looked over and grinned at each other. “I can’t believe she fell asleep,” Sirius said.

“Well, we should probably head back to our dorm so she can sleep in her bed,” Draco said.

“You can use my room in the trailer Draco,” Harry said as he put his arm around Lavender. “I’ll head back to the school.”

“Thanks Harry. Maybe we should wake her up,” Draco whispered as he sat up a bit.

“Here, I’ll take her,” Mitch said as he came to the group. He put his arms under her leather clad legs and her back and lifted her as if she were light as a feather.

Draco followed Sirius and the big blonde biker quietly as they went into the large trailer, glancing briefly at the inside as he followed Mitch into the bedroom.

Mitch laid her down gently on the bed and walked over to Draco. “See you tomorrow,” he said and walked out leaving him alone with a very passed out Hermione.

He pulled her boots off carefully as to not awaken her and brought out his wand, whispering the spell for her pants and jacket to disappear. She lay there now in the briefest bikini underwear and her t-shirt. He took a minute to just look at her body and felt the strain across his pants. He covered her up with the blanket then slipped out of his pants and shirt, laying down in just his boxers. She turned for him in her sleep, his arm went around her back as her leg went over his, then was still. He kissed the top of her head then almost immediately fell asleep, her body pressed close to his side.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

The next morning Draco woke up to an empty bed. He was about to rush and get dressed when Hermione, fully dressed for the day and a steaming cup of coffee in her hands, came into the room. She handed it to him and smiled. “It was nice waking up with you next to me this morning,” she said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

He grinned. “It would have been nicer if you were still here,” he said putting down his coffee and trying to pull her back to bed.

She laughed and pulled back. “No way. We’ll never get out of bed if I come back.”

“That’s the whole idea.”

“Come on, I am starving for breakfast, then I believe we have a race to partake in,” she said cheekily, then left Draco alone to drink his coffee and get dressed.

 

Once in the Great Hall, Professor Snape handed out some hang-over potion to the seventh years and a few professors who attended the party across the lake. 

Draco and Hermione sat at the guest table with Sirius, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, and Blaise. Hermione ate quickly then stood up. “I need to check over my bike and maybe do a lap or two before the race. I want to try out the new bike in this race,” she said taking a last sip of her orange juice.

“Why don’t we just call it a draw,” Draco suggested hopefully.

“Scared Malfoy?” Hermione smirked.

“I wasn’t before, until I found out that I would be racing against the Phoenix,” he said jokingly.

“Well, I’m not backing down,” she said smiling and leaned down to give him a fleeting kiss on the mouth. “I promise to go easy on you,” she said impishly as Draco watched her jean clad bottom leave the Hall.

He wasn’t the only one watching Hermione. Pansy, Millicent, and Suzanne got up when Hermione did and started to follow her out of the Great Hall. “Are you sure about this Pansy?” Millicent asked nervously as she followed the other two.

“She’s alone, without her cheering squad. It’s perfect,” Pansy sneered.

“She fought alone before,” Suzanne added nervously, “all three of us.”

Severus had seen the three Slytherin girls get up when Hermione did, and made his way out the side entrance to come around to the hallway outside of the Great Hall. He had overheard their conversation and strode over to them. “Girls, I hope you don’t intend on going through with that threat of yours. The Headmaster may not be so lenient on the next fight that takes place on school grounds.”

Pansy glared to Hermione who was just going through the front doors, then looked to her head of house. “I promise not to fight on school grounds Professor,” she said pasting a innocent look on her face.

“Good. Now off with you,” he waved them away as he went back to the Great Hall to let Sirius and Remus on the danger to Hermione from his students.

Pansy sneered at the back of the professor, “he didn’t say anything of fighting off the grounds. Come on, she’s up to something and I want to find out what it is,” she said as they rushed outside, soon catching sight of Hermione.

They followed Hermione to the tent where the bikes were and waited outside of it until Hermione came out about a half hour later. They hunched down as she wheeled the silver bike out and watched as she kneeled down to check something at the side.

“Pans...” Millicent started to say before her mouth was covered. For it was at the same time that the three of them saw the phoenix tattoo on Hermione’s lower back as her shirt lifted at the back when she leaned over.

Hermione oblivious to the three girls, then straddled her bike as she zipped up her leather jacket, put her phoenix helmet on, and adjusted her gloves before she started up the bike to head for the track.

Pansy had a calculating look on her face. “Interesting. Draco doesn’t like secrets being kept from him. When he finds out his mudblood girlfriend is hiding this, he’ll be sure to dump her,” she said smiling sadistically, “and I’ll be sure to be there to comfort him in his time of need.” The three of them went in search of Draco to supposedly break his heart.

They had looked everywhere for him but couldn’t find him. They finally found him as he sat at his bike, close to the start line of the track, while Blaise was checking over his bike one last time.

“Uh....Draco,” Pansy said coming closer to him, putting her hand on his shoulder, “I have some rather disturbing news about your mud..... girlfriend.”

Draco looked up at her after shrugging her hand off his shoulder. “Oh...and what would that be Pansy?”

“She’s lying to you.”

He stood up and stood in front of Pansy as he watched Hermione and Harry wheel her bike to the start line. “And what would she be lying to me about?” he asked dangerously.

Meanwhile, Goyle and Crabbe were standing by Draco and Blaise and watched as Hermione wheeled the bike over. They nudged Draco from his other side. “Draco....do you realize who’s bike that is?” Crabbe asked.

Draco looked at Crabbe. “Yes,” he said smirking then looked to Pansy who was glaring at Hermione. “What were you saying Pansy?”

Pansy looked back to Draco. “She’s lying to you....she’s this Phoenix person. We saw the tattoo.”

Hermione was listening to Pansy getting worked up as she adjusted her chaps and slipped on her leather jacket. She smirked and walked over to Draco and leaned over to kiss him on them mouth, “hey Draco....ready?”

“But....” Pansy stuttered.

Draco glared to Pansy, “Pansy....I already know that Hermione and Phoenix are the same person. You haven’t told me anything I don’t already know.”

Pansy gave a very threatening glare to both Hermione and Draco and stormed off, followed by Millicent and Suzanne, while Crabbe and Goyle were gawking at Hermione.

She saw them looking at her, “what?” She asked grinning.

“Are you really the Phoenix?” Goyle asked.

“Yes,” she said. It looked like they still didn’t believe her so she lifted up the back of her shirt and jacket to show them the tattoo. “How did you think I knew your name when I signed the magazine Vincent?” she said smirking, then turned to Harry who handed the helmet to her.

“Okay....Draco. What should we wager this time?” she asked, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Why don’t you both write it down, then the winner finds out at the end,” Blaise said.

They both agreed and wrote down their wager, both smiling to themselves. They handed them to Blaise as they put their gloves on.

Draco caught Harry’s eye and nodded him over while Hermione was pulling her hair back with the bandana. He waited until Harry was on the other side of the bike beside Blaise. “Harry, can you put a protective charm around Hermione’s bike?” he asked quietly.

“Probably.....why?” Harry asked.

“I don’t trust Pansy not to try anything,” he said as he put his helmet on.

“Sure,” Harry said as he watched them position themselves at the start line. Harry stood with Blaise and said the spell to protect them and pocketed his wand.

“Maybe you should do Draco too, just to be sure,” Blaise said.

“Already did,” Harry grinned. “So what did they wager?”

Blaise opened both of the slips of paper. “Interesting,” he smirked then handed them to Harry.

“You know, they both win either way,” Harry commented.

Blaise laughed, “I’ve never seen a couple like that, like they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other.”

“Yeah, I know. But I’m happy for her. She deserves it,” Harry said.

“Well, I’m going to round up a few Slytherins to keep an eye out for Pansy, so she doesn’t try anything,” Blaise said, then saluted as he went to talk to Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry then went in search of Lavender, Ron, and Ginny to watch the race. He found them sitting with Sirius, Remus, and Snape along with some of the other bikers. He sat behind Lavender on the bench as he relayed what had happened.

“You think Pansy getting her ass kicked would make her back off from Hermione,” Ginny said.

“Ah.....but she’s a Slytherin. She’ll find another way of retribution,” Snape said. “I’m afraid Miss Granger only infuriated her even more after the fight.”

“Isn’t there anything that can be done about her?” Lavender asked.

“Not unless she fights on school property again, or inflicts serious harm on another person, I’m afraid,” Snape said sighing, not liking the fact that his hands were tied on this matter.

“So....” Sirius said smiling. “Who do you think will win?” he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“My bets on Hermione,” Remus said.

“She could get a bit of a run from Draco....he’s been riding a motorbike since he was able to reach the handlebars,” Snape said smiling. “His father did not approve of it, so he rode mostly when he stayed with me during the summers.”

“Do you ride?” Remus asked trying to get used to this more laid back Severus Snape.

“A bit. Draco and I have some dirt bikes at my estate we ride around on,” Severus replied smirking at the faces around him who were all looking at him. “What?! I’m not the snarky greasy git all the time you know,” he added and grinned at the red faces of the students around him.

The students were saved from commenting on that last remark when the bikes could be heard revving their engines and waited until for the signal for the race to start.

 

Hermione took off with Draco beside her. Her mind was flipping back and forth....win or let him win. They were to do three laps around the school. The first lap she tried to keep pace with him, not letting the full speed of the bike go.

Draco glanced to Hermione as she pretty well rode beside him the first lap. He knew what she was doing. He motioned for her to stop about half way through the second lap. They rode to the side where there were no people watching except from the air. He lifted his helmet to look at her sternly. “Hermione, I know what you’re doing.”

She took off her helmet, “what are you talking about? What am I doing?” she asked innocently.

“You’re holding back. You’re not going to prove anything to me if you let me win,” he said sitting back on the seat to look disapprovingly at her.

She nodded her head. “Fine ..... no holding back,” she smiled. “Besides, there’s a wager at stake here, isn’t there?” she grinned, before putting her helmet back on.

Once they were both ready, they revved up their bikes and nodded to each other. The race was back on.

Hermione kept pace with him the rest of lap two. At the start of the third she leaned into her bike a bit more and shifted gears as she picked up speed. After the first corner, she glanced back to see him a couple of bike lengths back from her.

As they were nearing the finish line, there was a bigger crowd, as by now, the students of Hogwarts had found out that Hermione was none other than the Phoenix. Some of them couldn’t quite believe it and wanted to see for themselves.

Hermione was the first to cross the finish line as she geared down while slowing down. Then turned her bike around to see Draco coming about twenty seconds later.

He slowed his bike down to stop at her side, his front wheel to her back. He took off his helmet and grinned at Hermione who took off her helmet also. “I didn’t have a chance, did I?” he asked.

She smirked, “No. Not really.” And reached over to hook her fingers through the top of his jacket. “Now, I believe you owe me,” she said and kissed his waiting lips, letting them linger there. She pulled back sucking on his bottom lip.

“So, what do I owe you?” he asked huskily.

Blaise handed him the piece of parchment and read it quietly, “a night in my bed...no ties.” He looked into her eyes and brought his hand to the side of her face to pull her closer. “Tonight?” he asked.

She nodded and they shared another kiss before being interrupted by a nudge from Harry and Blaise. She pulled away reluctantly. “What was your wager?” she asked Draco. She was handed the other piece of parchment and read it quietly, “remember our first night? Well it’s my turn.” She looked up and smiled. “We’ll see about this another night. It sounds.....promising.”

Dean from Gryffindor spoke up to get their attention. “Hermione, are you really the Phoenix?” At her nod, he continued to ask, “I still find it hard to believe....I mean you look the same racing, but what about the stunts the Phoenix did the other day?”

“Dean, if I did the same thing, would that prove it to you?” she asked. He nodded as well as a lot of the other students.

“You don’t have to prove anything Hermione,” Draco said glaring at Dean.

Glen had moved up in the crowd and had heard the last comment from Draco. “You know Hermione, I wouldn’t mind some shots of that anyway for the article and picture layout.”

Hermione looked to Glen and the others that stood around her. “Okay, fine. But if you don’t believe me after this, then....tough,” she said smiling to soften the harsh words.

She put her helmet back on and rode to the far end of the track. She revved up her bike and switched gears to start off. She leaned back, riding on the back tire for most of the length, then leaned forward to bring the back end up as she rode on the front tire until she was back near the crowd. She maneuvered the bike to turn on the front tire until she was facing them, then slowly lowered the bike to slowly come back to Draco’s side.

She got off her bike to put her helmet on the seat, unzipped her jacket to lift the back of it up, revealing the tattoo. She smirked to Dean, not really put out that she had to prove herself. “So....do you believe it now?”

Dean nodded his head, “sorry Hermione...it’s just that it was hard to put you two together as the same person, especially thinking back to those pictures you posed for in the muggle magazine.”

“No problem,” she said smiling as she felt Draco’s arm go around her shoulders possessively.

 

The next couple of hours were spent watching the stunts on the brooms. Hermione sat with Draco as they watched the nerve-racking stunts from present and past students. There were quite a few professional quidditch players showing their stuff, Oliver Wood being one of them.

Hermione had seen Glen make his way to her seat and smiled warmly to him. “Hey Glen, you ever play?” she asked as she gestured to the pitch.

He sat down beside her. “No. Liked the books too much,” he smiled. “So, you all ready for this afternoon?”

“Yeah, I think so. Where is it going to be?”

“Dumbledore is letting us use an old classroom that has a lot of natural sunlight. We also charmed it a bit to look outdoorsy.

“Do you need the bike in the shots?”

“Actually.....how many do you own?” Glen asked.

“Three, including the one I won the other day.”

“Do you have them here?” Glen said looking to her.

“Yes.”

“I would like all three in the shots. Also....if possible to have Draco there again.”

Hermione looked to Draco who shrugged his shoulders, “sure, why not,” he replied.

“There is also a friend of mine who would like to interview you before the shoot, completely casual.”

“Where would the interview take place?” Hermione asked looking out to the pitch as the crowd applauded.

“Maybe in the Great Hall. They would like to interview the real you, so a few friends are welcome there also,” Glen said.

“Sure. So in about an hour?” Hermione asked.

Glen nodded and said he would see her later to introduce the journalist that would be doing the story, then left to do the last minute arrangements for the shoot. He thought they would turn out just as good as the Phoenix shots. Hermione was still very nice to look at in her natural state. He also had the copies of the pictures from the other shoot he needed to go over with Draco and Hermione. He thought they turned out even better than the muggle shots that were taken of her.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Hermione sat in the Great Hall with Draco and Harry sitting on the table behind her on either side. Ginny, Lavender, Ron, Seamus, and Blaise sat talking to themselves as they waited for Glen. Sirius, Remus, Snape, and McGonagall were also there, but sat in the background.

At the sound of the door of the Hall opening, Hermione stood up to meet Glen and a tall blond haired woman dressed in jeans and a black turtleneck. “Hermione, I would like you to meet Alex,” Glen said doing the introduction.

Alex held out her hand, smiling warmly. “Hermione, so glad to meet you. I must say you are even more beautiful than your Phoenix persona,” she said looking Hermione up and down, holding her hand a bit longer than needed.

“Thank you Alex,” she replied smiling as her hand was finally let go.

Harry leaned over to Draco, “I think you got a bit of competition there Malfoy,” he said quietly. Draco smirked back at him also seeing the look Alex bestowed on his girlfriend.

Hermione made the introductions to the students and the professors and took the seat between Harry and Draco. Alex set up parchment and her quill to take the notes themselves and sat across from the group.

“So, Hermione. Glad you agreed to do this interview. I believe it’s your first one?” Alex asked her brow raised.

“Yes, it is.”

“How does it feel to have your pictures pinned up all over the country?”

Hermione laughed. “Are they?” Alex nodded. “I never really thought about it. That photo shoot was just something that happened. My main focus was, and is, on the racing.”

“Do you have a picture pinned up?” Draco piped up smirking to Alex.

Alex laughed, “I’ll never tell,” she said smirking still. “So the big question is probably, why the whole Phoenix persona in the first place and the change of appearance?”

“Well, the Phoenix name was given to me on the racing circuit. My bike and helmet had the phoenix painted on the sides, after that it just kind of took off from there,” Hermione said smiling. “As for the change of appearance, it was only a simple glamour charm on my hair for the first shoot. I didn’t really want to be easily recognized.”

“And the tattoo?” Alex asked.

“It was designed specifically for me by a friend of mine, one of a kind.”

“Your first shoot was for a muggle magazine, why?”

“A friend of Sirius’s, who happens to be a muggle, was at a race that I participated in and approached me to model. I agreed,” Hermione replied, shrugging her one shoulder. “Some of these races I enter are mixed. With Voldemort gone, a lot more wizarding folk are socializing with muggles.

“You are muggle born yourself?” Alex asked.

“Yes. Both my father and mother are muggles. My grandmother was a witch,” Hermione replied.

“Really? I didn’t know that?” Draco said surprised.

Hermione placed her arm on his leg. “Not a lot of people knew about that.”

Alex saw the gesture between Hermione and Draco and sighed regretfully. “So, who is the mystery black haired man in the photo shoot?”

Hermione looked to her other side at Harry, “one of my best friends, Harry Potter.”

“‘The’ Harry Potter?” Alex asked. “Were you a couple during the shoot?”

“Yes. But we’ve gone our separate ways,” Hermione said smiling as Harry put his hand on her shoulder, giving it light squeeze.

“I’ve seen some of the new photos and they are quite hot. Who is the blonde guy lucky enough to sit with you?” Alex asked as she looked to Draco recognizing him from the photos.

Hermione also looked to Draco. “Draco Malfoy.....my boyfriend.”

“How long have you known each other?”

“About seven years. We’ve only been together for about a month now though.”

“Is it serious?”

Hermione smirked, “next question,” she said, not really knowing the answer to that one.

“Do you plan on doing any more modeling in the future?”

“Some maybe,” she replied shrugging her shoulders. “It’s not the main thing in my life. The racing comes first.....next, of course, to finishing here at Hogwarts first,” she grinned.

“And I heard tell that you are Head Girl here this year along with Draco here. Beauty and brains. What classes do you find the most fascinating here at Hogwarts?”

“Well, I think potions is the most fascinating then transfiguration....and no it’s not because those two particular professors are sitting here. Those are the classes that challenge me the most.”

“Along with your Head Girl duties, I hear you are also chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team. Where do you find time to keep your studies up?”

“I make the time. My school studies are very important to me.”

The group around her were giggling, “and doing the work a month ahead of time,” Ron snickered.

Alex looked to Ron, “has Hermione always been like that?”

“Yes. She’s always had her nose in a book. Would always be nagging me and Harry to do our work. She had ‘Hogwarts a History’ memorized before she even stepped foot in the school in our first year,” Ron said grinning, “but she always been there for anyone that needed her help or just someone to talk to. She’s a great friend.”

Hermione got up and hugged Ron tight. “Thanks Ron,” she said smiling then kissed his cheek before sitting back down. She looked to Alex who watched the touching hug. “That would be Ron Weasley. The Weasleys have been like a second family to me. I have been blessed with many friendships in the students and professors here,” she said smiling.

“What do your parents think of all this?” Alex asked.

“The bikes, they didn’t care too much about at first. Then they saw I take every precaution and always have healers close by in case something happens.”

“And the magazines?”

“They gave me their full approval on that. It’s not as if I’m spreading myself before the camera. I find the pictures are done quite tastefully.”

“Do you enhance your bike or your ability to race by magic at all?”

“No. Definitely not. The bikes and riders are checked before the races for any signs of magic. In most races, it is strictly prohibited.”

“Okay, Hermione, just a few more questions for the bio for your next shoot,” Alex said as she checked her notes. “Age?”

“Seventeen.”

“Birthday?”

“September 19.”

“Measurements?” Alex asked smiling as the boys leaned forward, making sure they could hear.

“34C-25-33.”

“Likes?”

“My motorcycles, books, fantastic sex and getting a ‘rise’ out of my boyfriend,” she replied looked up at Draco. “Sometimes not necessarily in that order.”

Alex grinned at Draco. “Lucky you,” she commented. “Dislikes?”

“Power hungry people, fighting when it’s not necessary,” Hermione replied thinking about a certain Slytherin.

“Your future plans?” 

“I was planning on racing for the next couple of years while getting my masters in Potions to become a professor,” Hermione said grinning at the surprised look on Snape’s face.

Alex stood up and put her notes and quill in her over sized bag. “Thank you Hermione. I enjoyed talking with you and your friends,” she said holding out her hand.

Hermione had stood up also when Alex did. “Thank you Alex, it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

“Good. Now I believe Glen wants you to go to the shoot a bit earlier to pick out the photos from earlier this week,” Alex said smiling. “Thanks again Hermione,” she said then left waving to the rest of the group went through the doors.

 

Hermione and Draco made their way to the classroom on the sixth floor. Glen was already there getting the props ready and the lighting adjusted. Hermione had already magiced her bikes up and restored them to proper size for the house elves, who had volunteered to polish them up for her. 

“Wow.....Glen, this looks great,” Hermione exclaimed. The whole side of the large classroom was transformed into a tropical oasis. There was a waterfall that went into a small pool with rich foliage surrounding the edges, with trees on the outskirts. The floor was transfigured to look like a forest floor, complete with grass and flowers. Her three bikes were set up in front of the whole layout where the sunlight from the large window gave the room most of the lighting that would be needed.

Glen stood beside them and looked around the room, “yeah, it looks great. Professor Flitwick and myself worked on this,” he said smiling. “Now, why don’t we have a seat so you can pick through the other pictures, then we’ll start on the new set.”

Hermione sat at the large desk and picked up the stack of pictures, going through them one at a time to lay them flat on the desk. The pictures all moved in their separate frames. “How many are there?” Hermione said laughing.

“About 150. It was really easy to shoot,” Glen said, then pointed out the ones he liked. “I need to go down to talk to Alex for a bit. Why don’t you choose while I’m gone. I need about eight pictures for the layout.”

Draco had waited until Glen had left the room and put his arms around her upper body as he stood behind her. “Which one is of you orgasming?” he smiled against her ear.

Hermione looked through them and found what she was looking for. It was the shot where she was on her back, her head hanging over the side, Draco between her legs as he licked her upper stomach. The picture showed him rubbing against her as she bit her bottom lip, her eyes closed. “This one,” she said huskily as she remembered the feel of her climax going through her body.

“I don’t think I want that one for anyone else to see ‘Mione,” Draco said as he picked up the picture to look at it more closely. “Gods....Hermione, I was so hard for you during these shots,” he said putting the picture aside.

She stood up to face him and put her arms around him. “And now?” she smirked kissing the side of his neck.

He guided her hand to the front of his pants. “What do you think?” he said raggedly as she gripped him through his pants. He groaned as he pushed further into her hand, his hand going up to cup her breast, tweaking the nipple through her t-shirt, making her groan into his neck.

She pulled her head back as she moved her hand away. “Draco, we can’t do this now....not enough time,” she said her breathing heavy.

He gave her a fleeting kiss, then turned her around to pick out the pictures. He stood behind as she leaned over looking at the pictures. He placed his hands at her hips while he pressed his erection against her backside.

“Draco...you need to stop that,” she groaned out, “help me with this....there’s too many to choose from.”

He finally relented and stood beside her, picking the pictures out. They finally picked the eight for the layout. A few with her Phoenix tattoo showing. One was of her sitting and leaning over on the bike with Draco behind her as he had the side of her jeans pulled down, tracing the tattoo with his fingertips; in another she was sitting in front of him, her back to him as his hand went into her open jeans; another she was in the bikini and chaps, facing him on her back as his hands were at her sides, kissing her stomach; another she was straddled on his lap, his shirt off as he licked her upper chest; another she was leaning over him, kissing his chest as his head was bent back.

“I wonder if Glen could put these in book form for me,” Draco said as he looked at them rubbing against each other in the pictures. He gathered her in his arms again. “Are you sure we don’t have time?” he smiled suggestively, leaning in to kiss her neck.

Hermione laughed, “yes, I’m sure,” she sighed as his lips moved over her neck. “Later.... I promise.”

Just then Glen happened to come in, smirking as he looked to their flushed faces. “Did you happen to make time to pick out the pictures?” he asked. They both nodded still not letting go of each other.

Draco stepped back from Hermione then to stand behind the desk. “What are you doing with the rest of the pictures?”

“I was going to let you guys keep them?” Glen replied.

“Do you think you could put them in book form for me?” Draco asked.

“Sure,” Glen said as he glanced to the chosen pictures. “Good choice. I like the solo one you chose as well. I plan on having some of you as the phoenix and of you as you are now.”

“How big is this magazine anyway?” Draco asked.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you? The whole magazine will be of women in racing. Three women will be featured, you being one of them Hermione. One of the other women is Mikala, I believe you raced against her a couple of days ago. The other one is from Australia. We have also had interviews with your friends and professors for the article,” Glen said grinning at Hermione.

Hermione looked shocked. “But.....” she stammered.

Glen laughed, “you don’t realize how popular you are Hermione. There’s the wizards that want you and the witches who want to be like you. Beauty, brains, and the way you ride your bike, it’s a great combination.”

“I don’t know Glen. I didn’t model to become famous. I like to race. I didn’t realize this would be this big,” Hermione said as she sat down heavily on the bench.

“You were famous from your racing first Hermione, your modeling just pushed it up to the next level,” Glen said kindly, sitting beside her.

Hermione smirked and stood up. “Okay, but I think this will be the last photo shoot for awhile. My main focus is on the racing, then going for my professorship,” Hermione said.

Glen then showed them where to change and went to get his equipment ready, looking forward to this afternoon’s picture results. He felt that even with Hermione’s change of appearance, she was still very nice to look at and knew that the wizarding public would like the real her.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Draco had come out first and sat to talk with Glen while they waited. “So, what professors did Alex talk with?” he asked.

“McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and of course Dumbledore,” Glen replied while he checked his camera equipment.

“Snape? What did he say?”

“That she was an exceptional student, even though she was a pain in the ass,” Glen said smiling.

“I didn’t think he cared a great deal for Hermione. He should maybe tell her that,” Draco said, inwardly happy that his godfather approved of her.

Hermione then came in and Draco drank in the sight before him. She wore sheer close fitting pants with slits up the outside seam at the bottom. Underneath them, she wore thong bikini bottoms that seemed to match the two pieces of material that covered her breasts. On her feet she wore clear slip on heels, her toes peeking out.

“You look great Hermione,” Glen said as he walked towards her. “We’ll get you by yourself here first. Maybe a shot with each bike.”

Hermione went through the paces. She had leaned her hip on the bike with her hands at her sides, looking away then into the camera. Other shots, she was kneeling, straddling or just standing in front of them, tugging the pants low on her hip showing the bikini bottoms more.

Glen called an end to that outfit and went to Draco. “I would like to ask Harry if he would be in a shot or two. Would you two mind?”

Draco looked to Hermione who said that it was fine with her. He agreed although inwardly he didn’t really want Harry to be there, or see her barely dressed. Glen smiled then rushed out.

Hermione still in her outfit came over to Draco who didn’t look happy. “It’s just a couple of pictures Draco. You are the one I want now. Harry is a friend now, nothing more,” she said.

“I know,” he replied pulling her to sit on his lap. “I still don’t like it though.”

Hermione smiled and put her arms around his neck. “Hmmm....a jealous Draco,” she said. His answer was to bring his hand to the back of her neck to pull her face closer, to touch his lips to hers.

That’s how Glen and Harry found them, Draco holding onto Hermione as they were kissing. “You guys really should get a room,” laughed Harry, getting a glare from Draco and a smirk from Hermione.

Hermione hopped off Draco’s very warm lap, “I’ll go change,” she said kissing him quickly and then rushed off to the other room to change.

 

Hermione slipped on the pair of low rider leather pants that showed the sides of her thong panties, and smiled to herself when she then put on the last article of clothing, her Gryffindor school scarf.

When she came back out she saw Harry and Draco, both shirtless. It was quite the sight. Harry was leaning on one of the bikes, while Draco had his hands in his jeans pockets. They both had looked up when they heard her open the door. Harry was grinning at her, while Draco gazed at her intently, his eyes taking in the bare skin between the scarf.

“Looks good Hermione,” Glen said as he guided her to Harry and Draco. “The first shot I want Harry holding onto her. Draco I want you to try to pull her towards you.”

Hermione saw the glare Draco had on his face and kissed him lightly on the mouth, then looked into his eyes, “only you Draco,” she said quietly and was glad to see his eyes soften as he touched the side of her face.

She went to Harry then faced him, “ready?” Harry nodded then looked to Draco with mischief in his eyes.

Harry brought her closer wrapping his arms around her bare back. He leaned his head down to kiss the side of her neck. “So, is your Draco a jealous guy ‘Mione?” Harry asked quietly.

She leaned her head to the side and brought her hand to Harry’s neck. “Extremely,” she whispered.

Harry then pulled her tighter to him, his hand going up and down her back while the other one went to her bottom. Draco glared at the two. “Potter!” He warned as he stepped forward.

Harry looked up over Hermione’s shoulder. “I forgot how good she feels,” he said smirking.

Hermione leaned over to bite Harry’s shoulder. “Harry, stop it,” she said trying to hide back a grin.

She turned around, her back against Harry’s chest. His arms came around her waist and across her chest. He kissed the side of her neck then her cheek. “Mmmm...tastes good too,” Harry smirked as he looked to Draco.

Draco had just about enough, he walked closer and grabbed her hand to pull her to him. Harry tried to grab her back but only managed to grasp a piece of the scarf. He brought it to his nose to smell her as her hand came to rest on his chest while her other was on Draco’s shoulder. Harry tugged on the scarf until he had all in his hands, then put it around his neck and stepped back. He then went to stand beside Glen as he switched cameras.

Glen had been busy clicking away at his cameras, moving around them as they played out the scene. He was relieved when Draco didn’t go after Harry, as it looked like he wanted to kill him. Harry didn’t help it any by egging him on either. But....it was going to look great on film.

Draco put his arms around Hermione bringing her closer to him. They both moaned at the contact of skin on skin, her bared breasts crushed against his chest. His arm came up to the back of her neck as he crushed his mouth to hers, as if he was reclaiming her. His tongue slid along her lips as it delved into her mouth to swirl against hers.

His fingers tangled into her hair as he gave a gentle tug to tilt her head back, his mouth going to her neck. He kissed, nibbled, and licked his way up until he reached her chin.

Her hands were around his back, bringing him close as she ran her fingernails down his back, leaving red marks in their wake. Draco had groaned into her neck at the pain/pleasure she put on his back.

His hands went down her back to cup her bottom, pressing her onto his erection. His mouth found hers again as she lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. Her arms around his neck, her fingers threading through his hair.

Glen had just finished his fourth roll of film when he stopped. “Okay....Hermione. I need you to face me....Draco, I want your arms around her, across her chest.”

Hermione was let down on the floor with Draco still holding her close. She gave him a quick kiss, then turned around. He made sure his arms covered her as she leaned her back against his chest. She looked around the room. “Where’d Harry go?” she asked.

“He left about the time you were scratching Draco’s back,” Glen said grinning. “This next shot I want to be similar to the muggle magazine except I want a few with Hermione looking directly into the camera.

Hermione snuggled into Draco’s warmth as his arms tightened around her. Her arms came up to hold onto his as she smiled into the camera. Draco kept the one arm across her breasts while brushing the hair away from her neck with the other, where he pressed his lips against the smooth skin.

She bent her head back to lean on his shoulder as he licked up and down her neck. Her arm came up to the back of his neck, closing her eyes at the feel of his mouth on her heated skin. His one hand went to her stomach, the other shifted so his hand rested right over her breast. She bit her bottom lip as she pushed back against his hand. “Do you have any idea what you do to me Hermione?” he whispered huskily into her ear before tugging the lobe into his mouth.

Her hand went to his hip while his went to the snap of her leather pants. His hand slipped inside, the tips of his fingers just touching her pubic hair when Glen called a halt. “Okay...guys...you looked great. Just a couple more of just you again Hermione,” he instructed.

Hermione pulled away from Draco, feeling the loss of his warmth. She covered her chest as she stood there waiting for instruction. She had talked to Glen about this last shot and couldn’t wait to see Draco’s reaction to it.

“You still okay with this Hermione?” Glen asked.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

She waited until Glen had his back turned then finished unzipping her pants to wiggle out of them. Her hands were at her panties when Draco came to her. “Hermione? What are you doing?” He asked confused as to why she was stripping down to nothing.

“It’s okay Draco. Trust me,” she said reassuringly as she gave him a nudge back.

He watched as she slid her panties down her legs. His mouth watered as he watched her walk to the pool to slip into the water, her back to them. “How long is this going to take?” he asked Glen as he stepped back, eyes never leaving Hermione.

Glen turned to Hermione, then looked knowingly to Draco. “Not too much longer now,” he said as he stepped closer to the pool. “I need you to first be partially dry then wet....and for you to be raised enough for your tattoo to be visible.”

Hermione nodded then stood up enough for her lower waist and up to be visible as she wrapped her arms across her chest. She looked back to see Draco, his eyes smoky with want for her. She licked her lips, smiling at his discomfort as he shifted from foot to foot.

She slipped into the water up to her shoulders then stood up again. “You know this water feels really good Draco...you’ll have to try it,” she said suggestively as she looked to him again.

He swallowed, “oh, I will,” he replied huskily.

She laughed to herself as she waded to the waterfall. She tilted her head back against the water as it drenched her hair, molding it to her head and down her back. She turned to face them as she stepped more into the fall of water, her arms crossed over her chest still. She slowly moved her arms up to slide through the sides of her hair, her bared breasts raising from her upraised arms.

“Okay, that’s a wrap,” Glen said as he lowered his camera.

Hermione lowered herself into the water and swam to the edge of the pool. She leaned her arms on the side, looking at a very happy photographer and a very horny looking boyfriend.

“I’ll have these pictures done in a couple of days for you to pick from Hermione,” Glen said smiling as he packed the rest of the equipment away. “In the meantime.....thanks again. And I’ll see myself out,” he said smirking as he looked to Draco.

Draco walked him out, then put a locking and silencing charm on the door. He stalked closer to the pool. “That last shot is not to be in the magazine,” he stated.

Hermione smiled impishly, “you coming in?”

He didn’t wait for a second invitation as he kicked off his shoes then slid his pants down with his boxers. She looked up and down his body and stopped at his erection and licked her lips. “Come here,” she said huskily as she backed up a bit in the water.

He came closer and sat at the edge of the pool, just about to slip in when she waded over to slip between his legs. Her hands gliding up his thighs until she wrapped her fingers around his cock. He groaned as her hand moved up and down on him and her tongue flicked against his ringed nipple. He leaned back on his hands as her mouth moved down his stomach, her tongue swirling over his heated skin. Her head went lower as she continued to pump his hardened cock, her thumb grazing the leaking head. She licked his balls with broad strokes before sucking them into her mouth one at a time, her tongue driving him to the brink of release.

“Gods.....Hermione,” he groaned as his hips bucked up into her hand. She moved up to flick her tongue against the head of his cock as he tensed. Her lips wrapped around the head as he came in her mouth, her hand squeezing him until he was spent. She swallowed every drop then kissed the tip before pulling back.

He slipped into the water and pulled her to him, hugging her close to his heaving chest. His hand came up to cup the side of her face as his thumb brushed against her bottom lip. He leaned in to kiss her mouth in a soft caress with his lips as his hand moved up her side. His one hand cupped her breast, tweaking the nipple between his fingertips while the other one moved down to slide between her legs.

His fingers slid between her folds, just barely entering before coming back out to slide up to her clit. He circled it with his fingertips as he watched her face. Her eyes were closed, her hands gripping his arms as he teased her clit unmercifully. His fingers moved lower again to plunge two fingers deep inside of her as his thumb pressed against her clit.

She started moving her hips forward as she groaned out his name. When she felt him remove his fingers from inside of her, she opened her eyes. “My turn,” he said thickly.

He gripped her hips and picked her up to sit at the edge of the pool. “You know how long I’ve wanted to taste you Hermione?” he said, licking his lips as he spread her legs more with his hands.

He started licking and nibbling his way up the inside of her leg from her knees. He finished the one leg, then moved to the next, just coming short to his goal. He placed his fingers on her mound, spreading her before him, her clit and lips glistening with her essence. He leaned in to brush his tongue along the length of her, from her entrance up to her clit in broad strokes. He went slowly, savoring her taste as he lapped up her juices. His tongue darted inside of her as his nose rubbed against her clit.

Hermione writhed beneath his mouth, moaning his name over and over again. His hands went to her hips to hold her still as he continued to lick her. She grasped his hands, needing to hang onto something as she tried to hold back her climax. His tongue circled around her clit, teasing the sensitized nub, not quite giving it full contact. He slipped two fingers inside of her going in and out as he finally wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking it into his mouth while his tongue flicked insistently against it.

“Draco,” she groaned raggedly as her climax shuddered through her lower body, clutching his fingers that were still inside of her. He removed his wet fingers and gave her clit a couple more swipes with his tongue before she pulled on his hair. “Stop,” she said breathlessly.

She scooted back as she pulled on his hand. “I want you inside of me,” she said her breathing still heavy from her orgasm.

He climbed out of the pool to lay between her spread legs. He leaned down to take one of her nipples into his mouth as he positioned himself at her slick opening. He moaned against her breast, the vibration going through the nipple as he sheathed himself inside of her still throbbing opening. He leaned up on his knees, bringing her legs up to his upper arms. He looked down to watch his erection glide inside of her inch by inch.

He watched as her hand skimmed down her stomach to come between her legs. Her fingers slid against her clit as her other hand was tugging on one of her nipples.

“Oh...god...Hermione...don’t stop,” he groaned as he started to move faster inside of her.

“Deeper,” she groaned. He started to pound into her hard and fast. “That....feels....so good,” she cried out as her fingers moved faster against her clit.

Their moans filled the room as they both cried out through their shattering climax. Draco let her legs down as he lay on top of her, kissing the side of her neck, feeling the fast beat against his lips. He kissed up her neck to her chin, nibbling it a bit until he moved up to her mouth.

She put her arms around his back, her legs rubbing against his. “You know, one of these times we should really try this on a bed,” she smirked against his mouth.

He kissed her, letting his lips linger on hers and smiled, “now that would be an idea,” he said and slowly raised himself to slip out of her.

They both went back into the pool to cool off and relax. “You know, we probably missed dinner by now,” Hermione said sighing tiredly.

“We’ll get something later, maybe eat it in front of the fire in our room,” Draco said as he pulled her to him.

“Hmmm....that sounds nice,” she said putting her arms around his neck. “Then maybe to bed.....after all, I did win that wager right?”

He grinned then brought his hand up to the side of her face. His eyes darkened as he brushed his thumb across her bottom lip. He looked into her eyes, “I love you Hermione,” he said seriously.

She kissed the pad of his thumb as she looked into his eyes, “I love you too,” she said softly.

His arms went around her back as he hugged her close. “God, I’ve been wanting to say that for awhile now,” he said kissing her shoulder.

“Why didn’t you?”

“I guess, I really didn’t realize it until a couple of days ago,” he said grinning as she pulled back from him.

“So where does this take us now?” she asked.

“Don’t know Hermione. I say we take it as it comes. I know I like being with you, talking with you, holding you....tasting you,” he said lastly smirking.

“Yeah, that’s definitely a perk to this isn’t it?” she said smiling. She stepped back and tugged on his hand. “Let’s go find something to eat,” she said, then saw him licking his lips as he looked at her body while she was climbing out of the pool. She laughed, “For food Draco.....god, get your head out of the gutter,” she laughed.

“Can’t help it,” he smirked. “You have a way of doing that to me.”

She laughed as she threw a towel at his chest. They both dried off and dressed then went down to the kitchens to talk to Dobby the house elf. He enthusiastically volunteered to prepare and bring something up himself for the couple.

They made their way to their room, Draco practically dragging her by the hand. By the time they made it to their dorm, an hour had passed. They had been stopped by people who wanted Hermione’s autograph or prefects who needed to ask them something. They did what they could then rushed to their portrait out of breath.

“So, how does it feel to be famous ‘Mione?” he said laughing as they entered their common room.

“I don’t feel any different,” she said shrugging her shoulders. “I’m afraid after this magazine comes out though, it will be worse.”

“Well....I’ll be there for you,” he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the mouth.

“I’m going to go change before we sit down to eat,” Hermione said.

“Need any help?” he asked hopefully.

She grinned, “no, I think I can handle it.”

When she came out in baggy shorts and tank top, it was to see Draco in sweats and tank top also. She smiled as she sat across from him on the floor, the table between them. 

“You know, you still look sexy as hell in that get up,” he said looking at her braless tank top to her bare legs.

“You too,” she said smiling as she looked him up and down, then proceeded to eat her dinner.

They both ate in relative silence then relaxed on the couch. Hermione had put in her ‘Evanescence’ CD and sat back against the couch. Draco lay his head on her legs as she sifted her fingers through his hair. 

He closed his eyes, “mmm...that feels good,” he said quietly.

“Draco?” she started as she looked down to his face, “why me?”

“Who’s to say,” he said shrugging his one shoulder. “I never really did hate you, you know. My father ingrained his ideals into my head to act a certain way, to live up to his expectations. When Potter managed to help put him away to Azkaban, it was like a lead weight being lifted off my shoulders. Then there was you,” he said looking up at her.

“What about me?”

“My father always said that muggle borns were not fit to breath the same air than us. Then you showed up, even though you are muggle born, you are one of the smartest and talented witches I know,” he said smiling. “But then you aren’t completely muggle born are you?”

“You’re talking about my grandmother right?” she asked. He nodded his head. “She was the best. She showed me a whole new world with books and the wizarding world.”

“Were you surprised to get your Hogwarts letter?” He asked.

“Yes, I was. My grandmother never mentioned Hogwarts. When she found out I was accepted though she bought me ‘Hogwarts: A History’. I read that so many times before school actually started, I had it memorized,” she said laughing at the memory of her eagerness as a kid.

“I’d love to meet her sometime,” he said.

“Someday, maybe,” she said shrugging her one shoulder. “How about your grandparents?”

“My father’s parents were quite similar to him. They weren’t Death Eaters but they believed in the whole philosophy of purebloods being better that muggle borns. I hated visiting them.”

“What about your mother’s parents?”

“They were great. I didn’t get a chance to visit them that often as father didn’t allow it. Mother had to be quite sneaky for me to see them.”

“Are they still alive?”

“No,” Draco said sadly. “They were killed by Death Eaters. My mother never forgave father for that.”

She leaned down and kissed his mouth then shifted down so her legs were laid out on the couch. Draco lay on his side, his head on her stomach.

“So....has Snape always been snarky?” she asked to lighten the mood.

Draco laughed, “Severus is actually a whole different person away from Hogwarts. I spent a lot of my summers with him. That’s where I learned to ride a bike and was able to relax from the pressures at home,” he said then looked up at her. “We’ve even ‘slummed and gone to some muggle movies together,” he said smirking.

“Must have been pure torture for you,” she said laughing.

“He was the best thing my father ever gave me...a godfather who loved me for the real me,” he said sighing.

“I’m glad. It’s nice to have people close to you, to know that they’ll like you no matter what you do,” she said stroking the back of his hair.

“Like Weasel and Potter are to you?” he asked.

“That’s Ron and Harry.....and yes, like them. They’re my best friends.”

“Not that I’m curious, but what happened between you and Harry? You two were inseparable the last couple of years,” he asked holding his breath waiting for her answer.

She sighed, “I love Harry....I still do,” she said softly looking down to see him looking up at her. “But, not that way anymore. He’s always been there for me over the years and it just kind of happened, our friendship formed into something stronger. I think near the end we were kind of taking each other for granted. The morning before school was to start we talked about it....thought it would be better to go our separate ways,” she said.

“Are you sorry you did?”

“No way. Our friendship is still good and I got to know you.”

“You know, I really wanted to deck Potter earlier,” he said grinning up at her.

 

She laughed, “you never had to worry about anything. He was doing it on purpose to get a rise out of you.”

“Well....it worked.”

“Besides, his kisses don’t make me want to jump him, as yours......do,” she said leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

The two talked until late in the morning, getting to know each other better. They ended up falling asleep, still laid out on the couch, Hermione’s fingers in his hair and his hand around her waist as he nuzzled her stomach.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Draco woke up smiling to himself as he felt the even breathing under his cheek from her stomach. He carefully looked up to see her hand over her chest while the other one rested on his shoulder. He looked down her body to see her shirt had ridden up, baring her stomach.

He pulled the ties of her shorts slowly to inch them down her hips. She shifted in her sleep, stilling Draco’s hand at her hip. He waited until she lay still again then worked the shorts over her thighs. He was really glad that the couch was well cushioned at the time, as he was able to slip the shorts off easier.

He grew instantly hard at the sight of her panty-less body. He leaned up on his one arm as he bent over to kiss her hip. He moved her one leg so it rested over the edge of the couch, then looked up again, not believing how deep of a sleeper she was. Mind you, over the past couple of days, she’d been rather busy.

He moved down slowly to lay between her legs and leaned in, inhaling her scent. He pointed his tongue to glide over her slit, down then back up again. Her other leg went over the back of the couch, spreading her more. He looked up to see her eyes open, looking down at him. “Don’t stop,” she said, her voice still heavy with sleep.

He delved his tongue around her folds, sucking the lips inside of his mouth. His tongue swirled around her clit, her hips bucking up against his mouth. “Gods, that feels so good,” she groaned. She tugged at his hair as she raised her upper body, “but I want to taste you too.”

He reluctantly drew away from her and stood up to remove his sweats and boxers, along with his tank top. He looked down at Hermione as she lay on her side. “Put your leg over the back,” he said huskily as his hand gripped his erection.

Hermione licked her lips as she removed her tank top and raised her leg over the back of the couch again. “I love when you do that,” she said huskily as she watched his hand glide up and down his shaft. Her hand skimmed down her stomach to slide between her legs, watching as his hand moved faster, his breathing getting erratic. “You like when I do this don’t you?” she asked as she slipped a finger inside of herself.

“Yes,” he answered hoarsely as he came closer.

He came back to the couch and bent over to taste her again. Hermione’s hand went up his thigh until her fingers found what they were looking for. They wrapped around his shaft, pumping the hardened flesh, her thumb sliding over the leaking head.

He groaned against her clit, the vibration shooting through her lower body. He moved to lay sideways on the couch, never leaving his mouth from her. When he felt her lips go around his cock, her tongue flicking against the head, he lapped at her furiously. His arm came around her bottom to come between her legs. He slipped two fingers deep inside of her while he licked her up and down, his chin rubbing against her clit as he licked near his knuckles.

Hermione moaned as she took him deep in her mouth, her hand gripping his ass as she pulled him closer. Her mouth moved up and down on him, her tongue moving insistently along his length. When she felt him suck in her clit while swiping at it with his tongue, she took him deep in her mouth, moaning as the building pressure finally exploded in her lower body, clutching his fingers tightly as she came. He moved his mouth down as he lapped at the juices seeping out of her. She reached around to cup his balls, massaging them until she felt them tighten into themselves. He groaned against her as he moved his hips forwards, thrusting his cock into her hot mouth, spilling his cum in down her throat. Her mouth kept moving on him until his body quivered under her hands.

He pulled back, both of them breathing heavy. She shifted until she lay beside him to nuzzle her nose into his neck. “I like the way you wake me up,” she said smiling against the steady pulse at his neck.

“Yes, well now I’m ready for sleep again,” he said yawning.

“Oh no you’re not. We play quidditch today against the old folks, remember?” she laughed as she crawled over him, heading for the bathroom.

 

After both changing into part of their quidditch uniforms, they made their way down to breakfast. They sat side by side across from Harry and Ron who were talking about the upcoming games. The games that day were to be house against old house. For example, this years Gryffindor team against wizards and witches from the past ten years, the best formed into one team. There was to be four games today. Two in the morning; Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, then two in the afternoon; Gryffindor and Slytherin. The next day, and also the last day of the fund raiser event, is the final game. People vote for the best players to make up the team for the present year and past year, combining all the houses.

The Great Hall was overcome with excited talk about the games when they heard a commotion at the guest table. Hermione’s face was bent down, facing the wall while Draco kept trying to touch her back to have her flinch away. McGonagall and Snape rushed over to the table while Mitch kneeled in front of her. From the Slytherin table there was a witch that looked on with a triumphant look on her face, then slowly made her way out, satisfied at the turn of events.

Hermione was bent over holding the side of her face, tears gliding down her cheeks. Mitch tilted her head up to see an angry red mark, trail across her cheek, already blistering. He looked to McGonagall and Snape, “we should get to the infirmary,” he stated as he helped her up.

“Hermione,” Draco said worriedly as he got up confused to what happened. She reached out to take his hand when he flinched back from pain. He looked down to see a red handprint burned onto his hand.

Severus saw the flinch, then looked to the others where Hermione and Draco sat. “Is there anyone else with these symptoms?”

Each person tentatively touched the person closest to them. When they shook their heads, Snape nodded then followed Draco to the infirmary.....Ron, Harry, Sirius, and Remus behind him.

Mitch and Severus helped Hermione and Draco sit on a bed, separate from each other. Mitch and Madame Pomfrey healed the burns on Hermione’s face. Mitch then touched Hermione’s back to have her move away from him. He carefully touched her arm to thankfully see no marks. He looked to Draco, “did you touch her anywhere else other than her face?” he asked.

“Yeah. When she bent over, I touched her back to see if she was okay,” he replied worriedly. “What’s going on?”

Madame Pomfrey lifted Hermione’s shirt to see the burn on her back. Mitch came over to heal it, a soothing coolness going over her back. Draco stood up to see her back. He went to reach out to touch her when Severus grabbed his hand, holding it back.

“Hermione, I need to check something,” Mitch started, “I need you to touch Draco....and Draco to touch Hermione.”

Hermione traced her fingertip on Draco’s hand to leave a burn. Draco did the same. “Why can’t I touch him?” Hermione said looking into Draco’s eyes.

“It looks like the effects of a spell or potion. Did you touch each other before breakfast?” Severus asked.

“Yes,” Draco replied.

“I have my suspicions on what it might be, but I’d like a sample of each of your blood to verify it,” Mitch instructed. “If it’s what I think, we’ll need a bit of the blood anyway.” He then drew a bit of blood from each of their fingers. “You two might as well try to enjoy the games. It won’t affect you physically, besides the not being able to touch each other for awhile. I’ll get back to you right away about the results.”

They all walked out of the infirmary towards the quidditch pitch to watch the Hufflepuff game that was in progress. Severus walked between Hermione and Draco silently. They were all quiet until they sat down. “What do you think this is Severus?” Draco asked.

“I’m guessing it was a potion that was probably slipped into your breakfast. It’s from the Dark Arts, a potion call simply ‘The burning touch’,” Severus replied.

“Is there a cure?” Hermione asked hopefully.

“Yes, it takes a day to brew. We’ll know for sure once Mitch gets back to us.”

“Who would have done this to us?” Hermione asked, her eyes starting to blaze with anger.

Harry looked behind him to Snape, “I would guess someone from your house professor.”

“Yes, you are probably right. She’s certainly smart enough to brew it, but not smart enough to realize there was an antidote,” Severus said.

“Are you just going to let her get away with it?” Ron said angrily.

“Unfortunately, Mr. Weasley, we need solid proof to take action,” Severus said. “Although I will have a search of her things to see if there is proof available.”

Draco didn’t really pay attention to the game as he leaned his elbows on his knees. He looked to Hermione as she clasped her hands together. She felt his gaze on her and looked into his eyes. “I love you,” he mouthed to her silently.

“I love you too,” she mouthed back to him clasping her hands tighter so as to not reach out to touch him.

Severus saw the silent words they exchanged and saw the anguish in their eyes. He tapped Harry on the shoulder, “Potter, sit between these two, I’m going to check with Mitch on his progress.”

Harry nodded and sat between then as Severus left the stands. He put a comforting hand on Hermione’s knee where she linked her fingers through his. 

Draco saw the gesture, “Potter,” he warned.

“What, you want me to hold your hand too Malfoy?” Harry said smirking, joking with the blonde Slytherin.

Draco couldn’t help but smile back, “bugger off Potter,” he said laughing, slapping Harry’s hand away from his knee.

Harry tried to lighten the mood talking about the older quidditch team. “You know, these games could be more challenging than we think. Some of these players are professional quidditch players,” he said looking out to the pitch.

“Yeah, but some of these older players are heavier than us...it will definitely affect the speed of their brooms,” Draco added.

“I wonder who the team will be for tomorrow?” Hermione voiced.

“I would say it’s between Harry and Malfoy for seeker,” Ron said.

Draco laughed, “was that an off-hand compliment Weasley?” Ron shrugged his one shoulder not admitting to anything. “My bets on Harry,” he said.

“So you’re finally admitting who’s the better seeker?” Harry grinned.

“I’m not admitting nothing,” Draco smirked. “You’re the Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort.....of course they’re going to pick you.”

“Maybe I’ll play a different position...and you could be seeker,” Harry said grinning.

“Yeah, right,” Draco laughed, “we want to win, right?”

“Well, whatever the choice,” Harry said, “I’m fine with it.”

“Me too,” Draco replied looking to Harry.

“At least our team can practice in the morning before the final game in the afternoon to get the feel of each others moves,” Hermione said leaning on her knees.

The Hufflepuff game ended with the present year catching the snitch, winning 230 to 60. The Ravenclaw players were just coming out when Mitch sat in front of them. He looked to Hermione and Draco. “The potion was slipped into your breakfast. It was the ‘burning touch’ potion, it’s a colorless, tasteless potion that is hard to detect. Someone must have managed to get something from each of you....possibly a strand of hair to add to the ingredients. We are working on the antidote now. It’s mixed, but it needs to sit for twenty-four hours before it can be digested.”

“Did Professor Snape do a search of Pansy’s things?” Ron asked.

“Yes, he and mum looked through the room and found nothing. The house elves are being questioned now. It had to have been slipped in before the food appeared,” Mitch replied.

“How did they know it would get eaten by us?” Hermione asked.

“You two have pretty well been sitting in the same spot all week. It wouldn’t be that hard to arrange it to be slipped into your food,” Mitch said as he stood up again. “In the meantime, try not to touch each other huh,” he grinned getting a glare from Draco.

“God this is going to be hard,” Hermione said quietly.

“We’ll make up for it....I promise,” Draco said grinning over to her.

Harry and Ron laughed, “well, we won’t be seeing them for a couple of days after,” Ron said getting a smack across the back of the head from Hermione.

 

At lunch they sat across from each other waiting for Dobby to bring them their food personally. They hadn’t found out which house elf helped with the potion yet, so they weren’t taking any chances. They ate in silence until dessert came up, a sundae topped with whipped cream and a single cherry. Hermione looked up to see Draco watching her. “What?” she asked grinning at him.

He leaned over to her, “do you have any idea how much I want to kiss you right now?” he asked licking his lips.

She leaned over to him also. “Yes,” she smirked, “because I’ve been thinking about it too.”

He smiled back at her and dug into his sundae. Hermione looked down at her ice cream, her mind wanting to torment Draco a little. She picked up the cherry by the stem and ran her tongue over it licking the whipped cream off before popping it into her mouth. She dipped her finger in the cream to bring it to her mouth, her tongue darting out to lick the cream off.

Draco, along with some of the other guys, had stopped eating their ice cream to watch Hermione slowly savor her treat. “I love cream, don’t you?” she asked innocently to Draco. “Whipped cream that is,” she smirked mischievously as she dug her spoon into the ice cream.

“Hermione,” he said huskily. “You’re not playing fair.” He shifted in his seat, while others around them were trying not to laugh at the two.

She reached over to take his cherry and popped it into her mouth, stem and all. He saw her tongue working inside her closed mouth. She started to chew the cherry while she handed him the stem that was tied in a bow, licking her lips.

Draco reached out to take the stem carefully as to not touch her. “Lucky man,” Sirius smirked seeing Draco’s dazed expression.

Draco’s ice cream took a long time to eat as he was watching Hermione eat hers bite by bite, licking her spoon after each mouthful. “Hermione, you’re a tease,” he said.

She smirked, “I don’t think so.....a tease usually doesn’t back anything up. Although I can’t right now, tomorrow I can,” she said as she stood up to leave with Harry. “I’ll see you later, got to go warm up for our game.”

Once she was gone, Draco leaned his forehead on his hand trying to control to urge to go after her. He felt a hand rubbing his back and looked around to see Angie sit beside him grinning knowingly. She leaned closer to him to talk to him about a way to retaliate against Hermione tonight. As she talked, he planned.

Draco went out to the pitch with Blaise and Remus to watch the Gryffindor game. Once settled he looked on the pitch to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione flying around their end. At the other end, he was not surprised to see Oliver Wood circling the hoops. He was surprised to see Mitch, Sirius, and Angie out there though.

“How come you never played professor?” Draco asked Remus.

“Me being a werewolf didn’t help. When it’s close to a full moon, my body and mind don’t seem to want to cooperate with each other,” he said smiling.

Meanwhile in the air Angie hovered beside Sirius as they watched Harry and Hermione fly around the pitch. “You do realize that we’re going to get our asses kicked, right?” Angie said smirking.

“Probably,” Sirius grinned, “but it will be fun.” Then stuck out his tongue at Hermione who was looking over at them.

Hermione laughed at Sirius, then flew by Ginny to get into position. She noted the other team players; Oliver as keeper, Angie as seeker, Sirius as chaser along with two others she didn’t recognize. Mitch was a beater with a girl she had seen on one of Ron’s Chudley Cannon’s poster, Christa something or other. _‘Should be interesting,’_ she thought to herself.

The whistle blew and the quaffle was thrown up high. Sirius had caught it and was racing towards Ron when Hermione, on the faster broom, sped beside him to knock it out of his arm towards Ginny. She glanced back and smirked at him cockily.

Ginny turned towards the other end passing it back and forth between Hermione and Seamus, who was the other chaser. Sirius had come up behind Hermione when she had the quaffle and reached for her side to tickle her. She laughed and squirmed as she tossed the quaffle, unfortunately to the other team.

“Sirius.....stop it,” she said laughing to finally free herself. “You should be fouled for that.”

“It doesn’t say anywhere in the rule books about tickling the opponents team mate,” Sirius replied.

“Well your little trick cost us a goal,” she said smirking. The game was 10-0 for the older team.

She flew to Ginny. “Stay away from Siri,” she said smirking.

“Yeah, I saw that. Time to get serious now?” Ginny said grinning.

Hermione nodded, then sped up to assist her teammates, keeping a watch out for the bludgers and Harry.

The game went on for about an hour. The present team Gryffindor team managing to get in three goals to their five. Harry was seen speeding haphazardly around the pitch, Angie close to his side. The snitch veered up, then down, then right. Angie was keeping pace with Harry pretty good, when Harry glanced to her and smirked before leaning onto his broom more to pick up speed. He reached out his hand and caught the snitch effortlessly. Game over. 180-60 for the present team.

They all touched down on the ground, all in good spirits. Angie lunged at Harry to jump on his back as she headlocked him, while Mitch and Sirius were stalking towards Hermione. She began running to the stand stairs when all of a sudden Draco was in front of her, grinning at her. She was about to hug him when she was pulled back by Mitch who shook his head.

“Right.....almost forgot,” she sighed.

“I’ll take a rain check on that Granger,” Draco said smirking as he adjusted his arm guards. “I didn’t realize you were that ticklish either.”

Hermione glared at Sirius who stood back innocently. “Thanks Siri,” she said. Sirius just shrugged his shoulder as he walked out with the rest of the team to sit in the stands to watch the Slytherins play.

She sat by Mitch and Severus still in her uniform in the front row of the stands. She thought this game would probably be the nastiest, the Slytherin team; especially some past players, were known to play dirty. It was hard to say how dirty of a game it would be though considering they were playing against their own house.

She caught sight of Draco easily with his blonde hair. He always looked good in his quidditch uniform, especially now that she knew what was hidden underneath.

Draco flew around the pitch after the quaffle was released looking for the snitch. He wasn’t overly concerned with the other seeker as he had seen him play in their first year at Hogwarts, when Harry caught his first snitch. It also helped that Harry and himself had been practicing with the snitch in some of their spare time last week. He kind of tuned out the cheering people in the stands to try to focus on the sound of the fluttering wings of the snitch as it hovered above the other players.

He glanced down to see a glint of gold by the ground, then bolted down to follow. The other seeker, seeing him give chase, went after Draco. The chase was on. It headed right for the stands then suddenly veered left. Draco made the turn, the other seeker didn’t, but Draco did have to change course suddenly because a bludger was headed his way. After avoiding that, he lost track of the snitch.

He flew back up, noticing the other seeker was okay and on top of his broom again. The game was progressing at a fast pace.

Draco again caught sight of the snitch by the Ravenclaw stands. He shot full speed towards it, following it close as it moved in and around the stands. It then zipped towards the ground. He clung onto his broom as he headed down, hearing the swish of a broom behind him, coming closer. The snitch moved through the hoops by the ground, then turned suddenly to go through again. Draco reached out to grasp the pole of the hoop and swung around it, catching up to the snitch faster. The other seeker did a wider turn to come around, and that was what cost him the catch. Draco had stretched his body out on the broom, his arm outstretched to finally brake to a halt, the walnut sized ball in his hand, the wings fluttering through his fingers. The whistle blew, the players surrounding Draco on his catch. The present Slytherin team won by ten points against the past team.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

After dinner in the Great Hall, people went to different parties throughout the school or across the lake. Quite a few of them went party hopping, where everyone seemed to be welcome. The quidditch games were the main topic of conversation and all were wondering who the players would be for tomorrow. During dinner, ballots were handed out where everyone picked the players they would choose and what position they should play. It was a tough decision as many houses had good players.

Hermione and Draco bade everyone a goodnight, and headed towards their dormitory, careful not to touch each other. “Well, I think I’ll have a quick shower and read a bit before bed,” she said as she headed towards her bedroom.

“I wish I could join you ‘Mione,” Draco ginned.

“Me too,” she said then turned to her bedroom again.

Draco waited until he heard the shower running then went to his room to get the feather he had put in his room earlier. He placed it beside his usual chair in the common room, hidden from view, and then picked up his book to look like he was reading.

It was soon after that Hermione came out wrapped up in her favorite robe, her hair still damp. He looked at her hungrily, stifling back a moan as he saw the same look reflected in her eyes. “Well, my turn.....a cold one at that,” he muttered as he went into the bathroom.

He took his time washing under the warm jets of water, then turned the water cold to cool down his body. He got out drying himself quickly and wrapped the towel around his waist. He smiled to himself as he stepped back into the common room.

Hermione heard him enter and held her breath as he walked in. The towel hung low on his hips and stopped above his knees. When he walked towards his chair, she looked to his upper thigh that showed at the opening of the towel. “Uh....Draco....aren’t you going to put on a robe or something?” she asked huskily.

He smirked, “no, this is pretty comfortable. Don’t you like what I’m wearing Hermione?” he asked as he sat down, spreading his legs a bit.

“Yes,” she said fidgeting in her chair. “You look good....really good.” Her eyes following a drop of water as it trailed down his chest.

He got up to come around the back of her chair. He leaned close, “you smell good Hermione,” he said leaning closer. He pushed her chair closer to his so she was directly facing his chair.

She laughed, “what are you doing Draco?”

“Nothing,” he said shrugging his one shoulder. “Just want to be close to you.”

He sat back in his chair and looked across at her. He had placed the chair close enough to touch the arm of her chair. He sat back again, spreading his legs a bit again. “Do you know how much I want to touch you right now?” he asked huskily.

“About as much as I want to touch you,” she replied huskily licking her lips.

“And where would you touch me Hermione?”

“Everywhere.”

He put his hand on his chest, gliding over the bare skin, “like here?”

“Yes.”

His fingers touched the ringed nipple as he watched her. She licked her lips, watching as his hand went down his stomach to stop at the edge of the towel. “Hermione....I want to see you,” he said huskily as his fingers loosened the towel.

She sat back, untying the robe slowly, opening it before him. Her eyes went to his hands as it opened the towel showing his hard cock. His hand went around it lightly moving it up and down his length.

He watched as her hands skimmed over her body, to come up to cup her breasts. He groaned as he tightened his grip on his cock, his thumb sliding over the head. “You know what I love Hermione?” he asked. She shook her head. “I love the way you make me feel...I love the way you run your mouth over my skin...I love the way you take me in your mouth as you use your tongue to drive me crazy. Most of all....I love you Hermione,” he said huskily as his hand continued to move on his cock.

“Gods.....I love when you do that Draco,” she moaned as she watched his hand on his cock. Her hand went down between her legs as she spread herself further.

Draco shook his head. “Not yet. Not until I tell you that you can,” he smirked as he sat forward.

“There’s nothing you can do to stop me, now is there?” she smiled as her fingers slipped lower to rub against her clit.

“No there isn’t,” he said huskily the groaned as her finger slid inside of her. “Gods....Hermione, I want you so bad right now.” He leaned closer. “You smell so good, I’d like to taste you, run my tongue over your clit as I sink my fingers inside of you....to fuck you so hard you cry out my name,” he groaned out.

Hermione moaned as her fingers found her clit, shifting her bottom closer to the edge of the chair, spreading her legs for him.

“But, if you don’t stop, I’ll leave,” he warned as he stood up in front of her as he gripped his cock in his hand. “And I know how you like to see me do this,” he said as he pumped his hand up and down on himself.

She groaned as she licked her lips and placed her hands on her hips. “Fine....you happy now?” she grinned.

“I’d be happier if I could actually touch you, but for now....yes I am,” he smirked as he reached down for the long ostrich feather.

He leaned over her, his one arm on the side of her chair holding him up as he looked down into her eyes. “I love you ‘Mione,” he said softly as he lightly brushed the ends of the feather down her nose then across her cheek.

“I love you too Draco,” she replied closing her yes as the soft feather brushed her face.

“Do you know what I’ve missed all day?” he asked. She shook her head as she looked up. “I miss your kisses,” he said huskily as he brushed the feather across her mouth. “You have the most addicting mouth,” he said as he licked his lips, bringing the feather down to her neck.

Hermione sighed as delicious shivers worked down her body from the soft caress of the feather. If there was any doubts on Draco’s true feelings, this brushed them aside. The way he slowly trailed the feather over her face, the way he looked at her, it spoke volumes on his love for her.

The feather brushed over her shoulders to her bare arms, down to her hands then back up again to her upper chest. Draco moved it gracefully to her sides to circle around her breast. He smiled as the feather grazed her nipple, hearing her slight intake of breath. “Do you like that Hermione?” he said softly, brushing it across the other nipple.

“Yes,” she said raggedly.

“Put your hands on them Hermione,” he requested hoarsely.

She brought her hands up her stomach to cup her breasts, the feather continuing it’s whispy touch against the nipples. “I love the way they respond to my touch, my mouth, my gaze as they reach out for me to taste,” he said softly.

She closed her eyes as his voice heightened her senses, the feather heating her skin.

“Pinch the nipples Hermione....close your eyes, imagining my touch as I pinch the nipples between my fingers, tugging on them before I lick them to a peak, sucking them into my mouth,” he said seductively.

She moaned as her fingers tweaked the nipples, tugging them. “Feels good,” she moaned. She put one of her fingers in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it before circling her nipple with her fingertip.

“Gods.....Hermione,” Draco groaned. He kneeled between her legs, brushing the feather down her sides, then down the center of her stomach. His fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking in a slow rhythm. “Move your hands lower,” he rasped out, breathing heavily.

She spread her legs in front of him as her hands skimmed over her hips then to the insides of her thighs. His hand shook as he brushed the feather over her hips, then down the outsides of her legs, then back up the inside of her thighs. He watched with heated eyes as her fingers slid between her legs. He seated himself across from her in his chair thrusting up into his hand as he watched her.

Hermione groaned watching him, seeing his hand grip the shaft of his cock, the leaking head making her mouth water. She raised one of her legs over the arm of her chair as she sunk two of her fingers inside of her, her other hand’s fingers working around her clit.

They kept their eyes on each other, mesmerized by the movements of their hands as they moved on themselves, wishing it was the other’s touch instead. Hermione watched as Draco’s hand went faster, her own fingers moving furiously against her clit. The building pressure within her leaving her breathing raggedly. She moved her hips up, bending her head back against the back of the chair as she listened to Draco’s panting breaths.

“Draco,” she cried out as her climax washed over her. Her hand stilled as her clit throbbed against her slick fingers.

When he heard her cry out his name, he soon followed, finally letting his release go. After a couple more strokes he let out a cry as he came onto his hand and stomach. He looked up to Hermione sitting up, licking her lips as she looked at him.

“This isn’t fair,” she said pouting.

He wiped his hand on the towel then sat up to face her. “I know, but later....” he looked to the time, “....today, we’ll make up for it,” he said with a small smile.

“You still owe me a night in my bed Draco,” she said grinning as she closed her robe.

“I’ll give you the whole weekend,” he smirked.

She looked at him longingly. “I would really like to kiss you right now,” she said holding onto the edge of the chair so she wouldn’t reach out to touch him.

“I would really like for you to kiss me too.....but it’s not possible right now,” he said sighing heavily.

They both stood up, Hermione looking down Draco’s naked body. “Maybe we should get some sleep,” she said, her eyes heating up again with want.

He reached out to part the robe carefully as to not touch her skin, looking at her naked skin. “Yes...sleep would be good,” he said softly. “We’ll be up late tomorrow....or today,” he said grinning.

She stepped back. “Goodnight Draco,” she said softly.

“I love you Hermione.”

“Love you too,” she said as she turned to walk to her bedroom.

Draco turned, the image of Hermione in his mind as he washed up....again, to get ready for bed. _‘That damn Pansy will pay for this,’_ he though to himself, thinking of ways to get back at her.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

The next morning Draco and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall. Posted by the doors were the people who would be playing quidditch that day. They waited until the crowd thin ned out then made their way to the board. Keeper was a Slytherin, the beaters were from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, chasers were Hermione, Ginny, and a Slytherin, seeker was Harry.

“Way to go Potter, you made it,” Draco said as he held out his hand.

Harry shook Draco’s hand. “Thanks Malfoy,” he said grinning. “Just to let you know though....I chose you.”

“Is Sirius and Mitch playing?” Hermione asked looking to the list.

“Sirius is, Mitch isn’t. Oliver Wood is keeper for them,” Harry said looking to the board.

“Well, we have a couple of hours this morning to practice before the game this afternoon,” Hermione said.

Mitch and Sirius came up to the two. “Then the party,” Sirius said smiling as he put his arm around Harry and Hermione.

“After breakfast, I’d like you and Draco to come to the infirmary to drink that antidote,” Mitch said to Hermione.

“Will we be able to touch right after?” Draco said hopefully looking to Hermione.

Mitch laughed at the hungry look Draco was giving Hermione. “No, you’ll have to wait about an hour.”

After they were done with breakfast, Draco and Hermione made their way to the infirmary to drink the potion, then it was time for Hermione to go the quidditch pitch. Draco sat with Ron in the stands while they watched their team practice. The elder team was going to get the pitch after them, then the game played later in the afternoon.

“You know Weasley, I don’t think I ever apologized to you for the things I’ve said to you over the years,” Draco said looking to Ron.

“That’s okay,” Ron replied, “it really pissed me off.....but I can see you’re not the same git as you were back then.”

Draco looked back out to the pitch, “I was always a little jealous of you, you know,” he said not looking towards the redhead beside him.

Ron laughed. “Why? You had everything you wanted.”

“I didn’t have the love and closeness like you do with your parents and family,” Draco said wistfully. “You’re lucky to have them.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Ron replied. “You can take the twins anytime.”

Draco laughed, “no, that’s okay. I’ve seen some of the pranks they’ve pulled.”

Ron then recounted some of the pranks his brothers had done over the years, while Draco listened and laughed with his long time rival. Before they knew it, their team was walking off the pitch a couple of hours later.

Draco came down the stairs and walked up to Hermione and Ginny. He took in Hermione’s flushed cheeks and windblown hair and thought she looked sexy as hell. “Hi, so how do you think we’ll do?” she asked smiling to them.

“What I saw, I think you guys will do great,” he replied still looking at her face.

“You know, it’s past the hour Draco,” she said suggestively seeing the heated look he was giving her. She reached out to lightly touch his hand and smiled when there was no burning reaction.

He linked his fingers through hers and dragged her away, much to the amused looks of the rest of the team. She barely was able to hand her broom to Ginny before she was pulled away willingly by Draco. Neither one noticed Pansy following them at a discreet distance as they rushed off.

They slipped into the nearby forest until they couldn’t see past the trees. He pulled her so her back was against a large tree, pressing his body onto hers. “I missed this,” he said as his mouth descended onto hers.

They both moaned as their kiss soon escalated to a fierce mating of their lips and tongues. Her arms went around his waist as her questing fingers tugged at the hem of his shirt, to finally touch the skin of his back.

He wrapped his arm around her waist while the other one was at the back of her neck. He gave a light tug on her ponytail as his mouth moved to her neck, nibbling on the skin, licking the sweat from neck.

She bent her head back against the tree as she moved her hips forward pressing against him. She groaned as his hands slipped under her shirt at her lower back, pulling her closer as he rubbed his erection against her.

“Gods...Hermione. I need to be inside of you,” he groaned out huskily by her ear, sending shivers up and down her back. His fingers went to the fastenings of her cloak, letting it slip to the ground. He turned her around, “put your hands against the tree,” he said as he pressed his erection against her backside.

She moaned as his fingers went to the snap of her jeans, his hands slipping inside as the zipper loosened the fabric around her hips. His fingers slid between her legs to slip into her moist heat. He leaned forward to kiss the side of her neck as she leaned back against him, pressing against his cock. She reached behind her to press her hand against his straining erection, rubbing his length through his jeans.

He moaned into her neck as he pushed into her hand. His fingers slid up, leaving a trail of wetness as they went to the waist of her jeans and panties, tugging them over her hips.

Her hands meanwhile were undoing his jeans. “Draco, I want you now,” she said breathlessly, then bending forward more, her hands braced on the tree in front of her.

He groaned as he pushed down his jeans a bit, gripping his cock to position it at her entrance. He grasped her hips then pushed forwards into her heat, her meeting his thrust as he went in deep and fast.

Pansy had snuck behind a large bush to watch them, her nails digging into the palms of her hands as she watched Draco fuck Hermione from behind. His cloak covered their bodies, but she could tell they were going at it fast and hard. She was about to go for her wand when she heard the rustle of leaves behind her. _‘Another day,’_ she thought to herself then retreated out of the forest.

Draco reached around her hips to glide his fingers over her clit as he felt her tighten around his shaft. He quickened his thrusts as he felt himself come closer to release. He felt her fingers massaging his balls as he ground into her, as she bent over more, pushing herself against him. He thrust deep, then pulsed inside of her, emptying himself in her heat.

His arms went around her waist as he leaned over against her back, him still feeling her inner muscles clench around his softening member. He kissed the side of her neck when she straightened up a bit, making him slowly slide out of her.

“Do you think we could actually do this on a bed sometime?” he said against her neck.

She laughed, “that would be different, now wouldn’t it,” she said as she used her wand to clean them up, then pulled her jeans up over her hips.

“How about tonight?” he asked as he pulled her body close to his again.

“Sounds good,” she said as she stood up straight. “Shit, my legs are all rubbery,” she said laughing.

He helped her put her quidditch robe back on then turned around. “Here, jump on,” he said smiling to her.

She grinned and leaped on his back, putting her arms around his neck while he held onto her legs. He walked out of the forest with Hermione on his back, towards the school for some lunch. She kissed the side of his neck. “I love you Draco,” she said by his ear.

He gripped her legs tighter and looked sideways at her. “I love you too ‘Mione,” he said softly as she gave him a brief kiss on the lips. “Even if you do weigh a ton,” he said smirking.

She jumped off his back, grabbing his neck to pull him down to the ground. She was on top of him, straddling his stomach before he knew what was happening as she held his arms down. “A ton hey?” she said laughing. Her hands went down his chest to his sides. “So Draco, are you ticklish?” 

He grinned up at her, grabbing her hands before she could find out and flipped her on her back, reversing positions. “I’ll never tell.....but I know you are,” he said smiling deviously as his fingers went to her sides.

“Draco....” she laughed, wiggling underneath of him, “stop,” she cried out trying to grab his hands. She bucked her hips up, but he held firm as he continued to tickle her, her laughter music to his ears as he laughed with her.

That was the sight that Harry, Sirius, Lavender, Remus, Ron, and Ginny came upon. The Head Girl wiggling underneath the Head Boy, her head thrown back, laughing her head off. “Is this a new form of foreplay?” Remus asked grinning at the pair on the ground.

Hermione looked up, still trying to stop Draco’s hands. “Guys, help me,” she said then burst out laughing as his hands went to her knees.

Draco looked up at he group, but continued to make Hermione laugh when he saw Sirius approach. He thought it was game over until he saw the mischievous smile on his face.

Hermione meanwhile was sitting up, trying to push Draco off her legs when she felt more hands on her waist. She looked behind her to see Sirius grinning at her right before he proceeded to tickle her. “This...”, she laughed, “....is so,” more laughter, “....not fair,” she said trying to wiggle away from them both.

In the meantime, Severus had wandered over, curious about the noise. He smiled to himself as he saw Draco tickling Hermione. “You know....Draco is ticklish around his ribs,” he hinted to the others.

“Oh, really,” Ginny said smirking as she nodded to Lavender. They both snuck to Draco’s back, then pounced on the unsuspecting blonde.

Hermione’s legs were all of a sudden freed, where she could see Draco laying on the ground with the other two girls tickling him. He was laughing and trying to squirm away while looking to Hermione for help. Sirius had stopped tormenting Hermione and kneeled behind her. “Aren’t you going to help him?” he said grinning.

“No, not quite yet,” she smirked as she walked over to the trio.

“Hermione,” Draco cried out laughing. “Help me.”

“Will you promise not to tickle me like that anymore?” she asked smiling liking the expanse of his bare waist from his shirt lifting up from his squirming.

“I promise,” he said trying to push Ginny’s fingers away from his sides. “For now,” he added under his breath.

She held out her hand to grasp his to pull him up and away from Ginny and Lavender. She grinned at his tousles hair and flushed face, “you know I heard that.”

“Heard what?” he asked innocently as he put his arm around her back while walking towards the school behind the others.

 

They all ate a quick lunch, then were back outside. Hermione sat beside Draco, as he played wizards chess against Ron, smiling at the look of concentration on their faces. The rest of this years quidditch team joined the group. Hermione sat behind Draco then, leaning her back against his as Harry went over some strategy plays, with Ron and Draco inputting ideas in periodically.

Before they knew it, it was time to play the final quidditch game. Draco and Ron stayed with the team until they strapped their gear on then went up to the stands. The stands were packed full with everyone, waiting eagerly for the game to start.

Draco sat with Blaise and Ron as they watched the game. This final game was a bit more serious, but at the same time, the team looked like they were having a good time playing against the older team.

It was looking a little grim for the present team, as Oliver Wood wasn’t letting too many quaffles get through the hoops. The present team found they played more defensively against the older team. The keeper was alert to every play but wasn’t able to stop some of the scoring against them. The score was 180 to 50 for the older team before Harry actually caught sight of the snitch a while later.

Harry sped after the snitch, a look of determination on his face. He had to catch the snitch for their team to win the game. The other seeker was headed towards the snitch from the other side, looking like it was going straight towards them. It suddenly veered right and up. The two seekers came close, as they did a sharp turn to follow the snitch.

The crowd caught sight of the two seekers speeding towards the snitch. The snitch gave a good chase up and down the pitch, when it was firmly grasped in the seekers hand. The crowd cheered as Harry held the snitch high. They won by twenty points.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty-One

After the two teams showered and changed, it was to the Great hall they went, where the closing feast would be. Later there would be a celebration at the school, then afterwards across the lake. This was the final night before some of the guests departed from Hogwarts.

Glen and Alex had shown up for the feast, and joined Hermione and Draco at the guest tables. “I have the pictures for you to go through of the last shoot Hermione,” Glen said.

“I can go through them after dinner, if you like,” Hermione replied.

“It will be hard to choose,” Alex said smiling, “the ones in the water turned out really good, especially the last ones,” she added smirking.

“Those ones won’t be chosen for the layout,” Hermione said after looking to Draco’s scowl.

Draco put his arm around her waist possessively. “Bloody straight, they won’t,” he said grinning. He leaned over to kiss her cheek, while his fingers slipped up her short t-shirt at her back.

“I took some great shots of you racing and just hanging out with your friends also,” Glen said smiling.

After the dinner was over, Glen brought the pictures out as they sat in a corner of the Great Hall. This time there was also Harry, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Lavender, and Ginny helping Hermione and Draco pick out the pictures. There were quite a few pictures of all of them together as they sat outside, that were duplicated and enlarged for whomever wanted a copy. The actually shoot pictures of Hermione, Draco, and Harry were chosen effortlessly, along with some racing photos.

“I’ll add the others to your book Draco, along with the last few of the shoot,” Glen said smiling when he was alone later with Draco and Hermione. “Thank you again Hermione.”

She stood when Glen stood and held out her hand. “No, thank you Glen. The pictures looked great,” she said as she shook his hand.

“Maybe we’ll do it again someday,” Glen said smiling.

She shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe. Are you going to the party later?” she asked.

“Probably. Sirius had asked me to get pictures of some of the gang over there,” he replied.

“Could you possibly get a good one of Harry and Sirius and maybe the Weasleys. I’d love a copy for myself and maybe to give them all a copy of it for Christmas,” Hermione requested hopefully.

“Yeah, sure. Sirius asked for one too. Won’t be a problem getting copies for you,” Glen said.

“Great,” Hermione said smiling. “Well, we’ll see you there then.”

 

After the celebration was nearing to an end at the school, the party moved across the lake into the large tent. The tent was huge and magically heated so one did not need their jackets. Glen was there taking pictures, along with Colin Creevey. Draco or Hermione, or sometimes both were pulled every which way for pictures. Some of them quite comical as the night wore on as the drinks were consumed.

Most of the professors also attended the fun. Hermione was surprised when Severus came up to her and asked to speak with her privately. She nodded and was led to the corner of the tent. He handed her a beer before he spoke and sat down across from her. “Miss Granger....were you serious about becoming a potions professor?” he asked.

“Yes, I was,” she said smirking. “I want to race for a year first, then continue with my studies.”

“Why potions? I would have thought you would have specialized in another field?” he asked.

“Potions is challenging to me,” she said shrugging her one shoulder, “and I do love a challenge,” she grinned.

Severus grinned back. “Yes, I can see that from the way you managed to get Draco. If that wasn’t a challenge, I don’t know what is.”

“Does that bother you?” she asked.

“Why should it? You make him happy,” Severus said. “You two are good for each other.”

Hermione smiled, “you really think so?”

“Yes,” he said standing up.

Hermione put her arms around his waist. “Thank you. It means a lot to me that you’re okay with us.”

Severus had looked surprised at first at the contact, but then hugged her quickly back then stepped back. “When you need to apprentice, I would be willing to help you in any way I can,” he said trying not to grin too widely.

“Thank you again Professor. I will keep that in mind,” she said smiling. “Come on, I’ll buy you a drink.” Then continued to pull him towards the bar by the hand.

Draco had watched the exchange between Hermione and his godfather, and openly smiled. The look on Severus’s face when Hermione hugged him was priceless. He sauntered over to the bar to the pair. “Hello, so how are two of my favorite people?” he asked grinning, kissing Hermione’s cheek.

“I was just telling Miss Granger here, if she wanted any help in becoming a professor, I would help,” Severus said.

Draco hugged him tight. “Thanks Sev,” he said.

“Really, two hugs in one day is a bit much,” He said trying to hide back his grin as he hugged Draco back.

“Yeah, I saw that,” Draco said stepping back smirking to Severus.

Hermione had meanwhile finished her drink while watching the two. She put her arm around Draco’s waist. “Let’s dance,” she said as a slow song started up. Draco did not have to be asked twice. Any excuse to hold her close to him was readily accepted.

She led him to the crowded dimmed dance area and leaned in close to him, as his arms went around her waist. Her arms draped around his neck as she trailed soft kisses along his jaw to the corner of his mouth. His hand went to her lower back, his fingers drawing lazy circles against the skin that was bare from her short t-shirt and her low rider jeans.

He hugged her close as they slowly swayed to the music. He leaned in to kiss along her neck, feeling her shiver against him. He smiled against her neck, then stilled as a blinding pain shot across his back.

Hermione had first felt him smiling against her, then heard a hiss coming from his lips as he went still. He was starting to fall when her arms went around his back to hold him up. “Draco,” she said worriedly as they went down to the floor on her knees. A crowd of people started to gather around them. Hermione brought her hand up to bring Draco’s face up when she noticed her hand was covered in blood.

Meanwhile, Sirius was standing by the entrance of the tent when he felt someone or something bump him. He grabbed onto this someone when he heard Hermione’s cry for help. He heard a yelp of pain as his grip tightened. He called over Remus who was looking at him as if he was struggling with someone. He now knew he was holding onto an arm and dragged the person outside with Remus following.

“Must be an invisibility or ‘disillusionment’ charm,” Remus said as a set of scratches appeared along Sirius’s cheek. Remus took his wand and reversed the spell to have an angry Pansy Parkinson appear before them. She struggled even more as she saw she was now visible and dropped her wand.

“Well, what do we have here?” Sirius said grinning menacingly.

“Let go, you mangy mutt!” Pansy screamed out.

“Now, is that any way to talk to someone that could probably break that arm he’s holding onto?” Remus smirked evilly.

By now more people filtered out of the tent to see what the commotion was about. Remus bound Pansy’s hands and she was led to a smaller tent where five burly bikers watched over her.

Severus came barging into the tent. “What spell did you use?” he said coming towards her, his hands clenched, really wanting to hurt her for hurting his godson.

Pansy said nothing and glared back at Severus. “You will tell me or I will us Veritaserum on you to find out what I need to know,” he said as he hauled her up by her bound arms.

Pansy tried to shake herself free, then looked to Severus, scared at the look in his eyes. “Diffindo,” she said quietly.

Severus pushed her away and stalked out of the tent to head back to Draco, who was moved to Mitch’s trailer.

Mitch had Sirius help him lay Draco on his stomach, then cut the t-shirt off of his back. He looked up as Severus came in, “did you find out?”

“She used the ‘diffindo’ spell,” Severus replied coming closer, not liking the still form of Draco. “Is he....?” he began.

“He’s just passed out,” Mitch said, “probably a good thing, the healing will be painful.”

Harry was holding onto Hermione as she looked to Draco’s back. There was two long deep gashes that ran diagonally along his back. Mitch and Angie gently cleaned the blood from his back as it seeped out of the cuts. She looked up at Severus’s words. “You said she?” she said between clenched teeth, her mind raging.

Severus saw Hermione’s face change from anguish to hate. “Pansy,” he said simply.

She shook Harry’s hands off her and stalked out of the trailer. Witches and wizards alike stepped out of her way. She looked pissed. Her jeans and t-shirt were blood splattered, along with some on her arms and neck.

“Hermione,” Harry called out as he ran after her.

“Don’t even try to stop me Harry,” she said angrily as she kept walking.

Severus came up by Harry as they followed Hermione. “What is she going to do?” he asked.

“I imagine, she’s going to have a little ‘chat’ with Pansy,” Harry replied. “I’ve never seen her this mad before,” he said worry evident in his voice.

Hermione barged into the tent, past the guards. “Parkinson,” she said sneering to the seated Slytherin.

“What do you want mudblood?” Pansy said returning the sneer.

Hermione hauled Pansy up by her collar. “Why? Why Draco. The guy you supposedly care for?” she said tightening her grip at the collar.

Pansy spat in Hermione’s face. “I don’t have to answer to you mudblood,” she said glaring back at Hermione.

“You will,” Hermione started as she swung her arm back to hit Pansy across the side of her face, full force.

Pansy went flying out of the tent, falling on her backside, her arms still bound behind her. Pansy shook her head as she struggled to stand up, keeping her eyes on Hermione who walked menacingly towards her. “What...you need to fight someone who can’t defend themselves,” she spat out.

By then there were on-lookers who surrounded the pair; students, professors and some of the bikers. Pansy looked to Professor McGonagall then to Hermione and sneered, “you could get expelled for that Granger.” 

Severus stepped forward. “Actually, no she can’t. It is not on school grounds,” he smiled evilly. “It will be you most likely to get expelled for that stunt you pulled against Mister Malfoy.”

“Unbind her,” Hermione said in a deadly calm voice. Remus looked to Snape then McGonagall who nodded, then did the unbinding spell, where Pansy started to rub her arms once freed.

“So, why hurt Draco?” Hermione asked calmly, her nails digging into the palms of her hands.

“Because you contaminated him.....he was dirty because of you,” Pansy yelled out glaring at Hermione. “I thought the potion would have kept you away from each other....so I could get him back,” shutting up instantly realizing what she just admitted to.

Hermione laughed, “so it was you. You are such an idiot Parkinson. That little stunt you pulled brought us even closer together. We love each other Parkinson, something that you could never feel.”

“Stop!” Pansy shouted out. “He doesn’t love you....”

“Yes, he does,” Hermione smirked. “I can tell the way he kisses me....the way he makes love to me,” she added smartly.

Pansy had heard enough. She put her hand in the long side pockets on the sides of her pants, then lunged at Hermione, the glint of a small blade slicing through Hermione’s shirt then arm as she moved to avoid the attack.

Pansy smiled evilly seeing the cut on Hermione’s arm and advanced again. She swung the blade forward for Hermione to grab her arm to stop it slicing her again. Hermione held her arm and twisted it until the knife fell to the ground, Pansy crying out in pain. Hermione let go and picked up the knife then looked to Pansy.

Pansy backed up from the deadly look Hermione gave her. She kept backing up as Hermione came towards her, the knife held firmly but loosely in Hermione’s hand. She looked to Hermione defiantly as her back was pressed against the large tree.

Hermione stopped also and glared at her. She looked to the knife, then flipped it up to catch it by the blade, then looked back to Pansy smiling evilly. Her arm went back seeing Pansy’s face fill with sudden fear. She flung the knife towards Pansy.....where it embedded into the tree above Pansy’s head. “You’re not worth it,” Hermione said turning away.

Pansy then came after Hermione who was expecting this attack and brought her knee up to Pansy’s midsection. Pansy doubled over as she tried to catch her breath. Hermione grabbed a fistful of her hair to bring her face up where her fist then connected to Pansy’s nose where a sickening crunch could be heard. Pansy had reached up with her hand to grab whatever she could. Her nails dug into skin leaving gashes across Hermione’s face and upper chest which were visible thanks to the material tearing as Pansy was again hit by Hermione knocking her to her back.

Hermione came closer to Pansy as she lay on the ground, her nose dripping blood. Pansy reached out for Hermione’s leg to have her kick out, snapping the bone in Pansy’s forearm. Hermione kneeled down to grasp Pansy’s collar to pull her up. While the other arm swung again, hitting Pansy in the jaw, knocking her out.

Hermione pushed away from Pansy with disgust as she stood up, noticing she was surrounded by people. Her eyes fell on Dumbledore, then looked down at Pansy. She slowly walked towards him and looked at him squarely in the eye. “Sir.....I will not be sorry about this....and I would do it again. If you need me to pack my things, I will,” she said.

Dumbledore placed his hand on Hermione’s uninjured shoulder. “Hermione, although I don’t condone to fighting...I understand why you did it. You will not be expelled, as it was not on school grounds, and Miss Parkinson will be held until the Ministry gets here for legal action as to the harm she did against another student,” he smiled sadly. “Now, Draco is awake and asking for you. I’m afraid that Mitch has taken it upon himself to make sure his patient can’t move until the healing is complete.”

“Is he okay?” Hermione asked worriedly.

“Yes, he’ll be okay,” Dumbledore said kindly. “Now, go before Mitch does something drastic to young Mister Malfoy.”

Dumbledore watched Hermione walk away then turned to McGonagall and Snape. “Minerva, make sure Miss Parkinson is healed before the Ministry comes for her, to make sure there are no repercussions on Miss Granger,” he said to McGonagall. “Severus, make sure Hermione gets medical attention as soon as possible,” he added. They both nodded their heads and went their separate ways as Dumbledore and Sirius split the crowd up to resume their celebration.

Hermione walked to Mitch’s trailer, moving her arm experimentally. She looked down and was surprised to see blood coating her arm. When she came into the trailer it was to see Draco laying on his stomach with his arms under his chin. She rushed over to him and kneeled down in front of him. “Draco, are you okay?” she asked relieved that he appeared to be okay.

Draco had watched Hermione come in and saw the torn t-shirt and the blood. “Hermione! What happened?” he asked reaching out to touch the side of her face.

She shrugged her one shoulder. “Just something I needed to take care of,” she said grasping his hand to the side of her face.

“What did you do?” he asked as he saw her arm, the gash dark against her skin.

“Not much,” she started. “Why can’t you move?” She asked changing the subject.

“Mitch here,” he nodded to the healers direction who was coming closer to them after talking to Severus, “...decided to freeze my upper body.”

Mitch laughed, “you needed to be still for the healing to work, and you were fidgeting around too much,” he said looking to Hermione. “Now you......you sit here and remove what’s left of your shirt,” he said motioning to the stool that was set up in front of Draco.

Mitch helped Hermione with the t-shirt as Draco watched the injuries come to show. She sat there in her black lace bra while Mitch cleaned the knife wound before healing it closed. He then worked on the scratches on the sides of Hermione’s face and upper chest, along with some minor bruising from the fight. “I’m proud of you ‘Mione for not doing it,” Mitch said as Hermione slipped on another shirt that buttoned down the front.

“Proud of what?” Draco asked confused. “What didn’t you do?”

“She didn’t use the knife on Miss Parkinson,” Severus said as he stood beside Hermione.

“You mean, you were.....,” Draco began.

“The thought did cross my mind as I held the knife.....but then just as quickly I decided I couldn’t do it,” she said shrugging her one shoulder.

“Where’s Pansy now?” Draco asked, looking up at Severus.

“She was taken back to the school to await the Ministry officials......and to be healed,” Severus said.

“Healed?” Draco asked looking to Hermione then Severus.

“She was unconscious when she was brought to the school. Madame Pomfrey will heal the broken bones and the bruising,” Severus replied.

“Why would she do that?” Hermione asked.

“So Pansy can’t retaliate and say you tried to kill her,” Severus said smiling. “She will still feel the pain though.”

“What’s going to happen to her?” Draco asked.

“She pretty much admitted to putting the potion in your food and the spell she used on you tonight. She will be expelled and tried in front of the Ministry for inflicting serious harm against another person,” Severus said smiling at Pansy getting what is deserved finally.

Mitch checked Draco’s back to see the skin was unscarred. “Well, it’s looking good, just awhile more now before you can go,” he said.

“How much longer?” Draco asked frustrated.

Mitch grinned at Draco. “In about five or six hours. The outside is healed, it’s the inside that needs a bit longer to fuse back together,” he said smiling.

“Do I have to stay frozen?” 

“That will go away once the healing is complete,” Mitch replied. He magicked the bed larger so that two could fit on it comfortably. “Hermione, you can stay, just don’t move him.”

Hermione smiled and climbed up beside Draco, laying her head on the pillows. She lay on her side, her head close to his. Mitch covered them with a blanket and left with Severus, leaving the two alone.

“Does it hurt?” Hermione asked motioning to his back.

“No, not really. Mitch put some kind of spell on my back where I can’t feel anything,” He said. “How about you? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, no pain what so ever,” she said grinning.

She took his hand and ran her thumb over his knuckles, then kissed them softly. “It’s been quite the week, hasn’t it?” she smirked.

“And I still haven’t gotten you in a bed yet,” he said smirking suggestively.

She leaned over to touch her lips to his in a brief kiss. “At least we can touch each other this time,” she said grinning.

She then gave him a pillow and tried to make him as comfortable as possible. She still held his hand in hers as she fell asleep beside him. He watched her sleep for awhile then he himself followed her example and fell into an exhausted sleep.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty-Two

Mitch and Severus came into the trailer the next morning cautiously in case they were doing something other that sleeping. Hermione was still on her side, but Draco was now laying facing her, his face nestled against her neck, their arms and legs entangled together.

Mitch looked to Severus and grinned, “I guess he’s healed now.”

Severus went to the sleeping couple and lightly shook them awake. “Come on you two, time for breakfast.”

Draco’s arms tightened around the soft body. “Go away,” he mumbled against her neck.

“No, I will not. You two need to eat something,” Severus said grinning.

“And we are not leaving until you two get up,” Mitch added.

Hermione looked to the two who were standing there, their arms crossed and grinning crazily at them. She kissed Draco’s forehead, “I think they mean it Draco,” she smirked.

Draco looked to Severus, “we’ll meet you there.”

Severus shook his head. “No. I know you two, we wouldn’t see either one of you for a couple of hours.”

“I guess he found me out, huh?” Draco said looking up to Hermione’s laughing eyes, before shifting onto his back.

“How does your back feel Draco?” Mitch asked.

“Good,” he replied moving his waist.

Hermione swung her legs over to the edge of the bed then stood up and arched her back, stretching gracefully. She gathered up her wild hair and tied it up at the back. She then threw the pillow to Draco. “Come on lazy bones, I’m starving,” she said smiling.

Draco groaned and got up. “You guys are cruel. I’m recovering here,” he said.

“Give me a break,” Hermione said rolling her eyes, then tugged on his arms to get him up.

 

Once they straightened themselves out and put on their runners, the four of them made their way to Hogwarts. They approached their usual table where the two of them were embraced by their friends. Draco was quite surprised to be hugged by Hermione’s friends. When Harry hugged him, then kissed his cheek, Draco pushed him back. “Cut it out Potter,” he said smirking.

Harry grinned at him and tried to reach for him again. “Ah, come on Malfoy....you know you liked it,” he said mockingly.

“Not bloody likely!” Draco replied but started to laugh when Harry was trying to kiss him again.

Hermione stepped between them and put her hand on Harry’s chest. “Back off Harry. He’s mine,” she smirked.

Harry sighed dramatically, “be still my heart,” and sat down heavily on the bench.

Hermione and Draco sat down across from Sirius and Remus after everyone calmed down. Not much of what happened the night before was brought up, instead they all talked about the good times they had during the week. A lot of the guests were leaving that day, so there were plans being made for the next year when Hermione would be racing full time. Quite a few of the table’s occupants followed the racing circuit pretty closely and knew of some of the races ahead of time.

Draco sat back for most of breakfast just listening to the way Hermione’s voice grew excited at the prospect of racing again. He slid his hand on her thigh and was glad her fingers found his, linking them together.

It was soon the end of the meal and people were starting to drift out of the Hall. Hermione hugged each of her friends in turn with a promise to keep in touch over the rest of the year. Mitch, Remus, and Sirius were left for last.

“Not coming to see us off ‘Mione?” Sirius asked grinning knowingly.

She looked to Draco then back to Sirius. “No, we have a wager we need to see through,” she said grinning.

Sirius looked to Draco then Hermione, then hugged her again. “Well then, I’ll talk to you later then. Take care ‘Mione,” he said then looked to Draco. “Draco,” he said nodding to him then left with Harry and Ron.

Hermione grabbed at Draco’s hand to pull hip up the stairs. “You could have seen them off Hermione,” he said stopping her on the first landing of stairs.

She leaned in and kissed his mouth. “I cold have....but I want you....in my bed....for the rest of the day,” she said in between kisses.

He grinned as he kissed her back. “Well, I can’t argue with that. Lead the way Granger,” he said.

They hurried up to their dorm, stopping at each floor to steal a quick kiss. By the time they reached their portrait, they were ready to crawl into each other’s skins. Once inside Hermione sealed the portrait so not to be interrupted. On the outside the witch in the portrait was trying to see past a sheet of paper saying, ‘DO NOT DISTURB.’

Hermione stopped in the middle of their common room and faced him. “Close your eyes,” she said grinning mysteriously.

“Why?” He said trying to pull her to him.

“You’ll see.”

“Fine,” he said closing his eyes and was then led to another room. He heard the sound of water running and opened his eyes. “When?” he said looking around.

Hermione looked around the bathroom that had been transformed almost identically to the waterfall from her photo shoot. Instead of grass, the floor was tiled with steps that led into a pool with a water fall that flowed at the end. When you looked up, it was to see the ceiling enchanted to look like the night sky complete with a bright moon and shining starts.

“Your godfather arranged this for us when he found out we liked the other one in the classroom,” she said smiling at the pleased look on his face.

“Severus did this for us?”

“Yeah, he did this while we were at the party last night,” Hermione said grinning. “There’s even jets of water that shoot out at the sides, our own little jacuzzi.

“A what?”

She laughed, “later,” she said as her arms went around his waist to slip under his shirt. “Now....I want to see you naked,” she said smirking.

“You do huh? Well, you first,” he replied.

She stepped back to kick her shoes off while her fingers slowly unbuttoned the front of her shirt. Draco watched as each button was opened of her shirt, drinking in the sight of her creamy skin as it was revealed to him. His hands went to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head at the same time her shirt slipped off her shoulders.

She saw his eyes heat up as her fingers slowly undid her jeans. Her eyes roved over his chest and she licked her lips wanting to taste his skin. Her eyes followed his hands as they undid his jeans and slipped them down his legs. His arousal quite evident in his tented boxers.

She slipped her jeans off along with her lace black panties and unhooked her bra at the back. She then stepped into the warm water of the pool, feeling his eyes on her back while she heard his boxers slide down his legs. She looked up to watch him step down to join her in the water.

Draco had watched her as she went in the pool and knew he wouldn’t last.....this time around. He was so hard for her right now. He followed her in and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

They both moaned as they came skin to skin. He started to kiss her softly, slowly, gliding his lips over hers in a loving caress. His hands ran up and down her smooth back. He pulled away, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and was rewarded when Hermione tightened her hold around his neck and plunged her tongue into his very willing mouth. He groaned and gripped her bottom as he pressed his erection against her, sliding it between her legs.

She moaned as the head of his cock skimmed against her clit. She gripped his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist, moving her hips until she felt his erection at her entrance.

He seized her hips as he inched his way slowly inside her heat, and stopped when he was sheathed completely. She leaned in to nibble on his neck as she moved against him. Draco bent his head back as he ground into her.

She moaned out and gripped his forearms as she bent her head back as well, arching her back, her hair trailing into the water. “Oh....gods....yes.....feels ....so good,” she said between panting breaths.

His fingers dug into her hips as he started to thrust hard and fast inside of her. “Gods...so tight......can’t....hold....back,” he groaned out as he thrust into her and held her as he ground more frantically against her. “Hermione!” he cried out as he came.

She felt him pulse inside of her and cried out his name as she came, gripping his cock internally. She came back up to tighten her arms around his neck.

He leaned in to kiss her neck. “I love you Hermione,” he said huskily, hugging her against him.

“Love you too,” she replied raggedly, trying to regain her breathing.

 

After they both helped wash each others bodies, Draco sat back with Hermione between his legs, her leaning her head on his shoulders as the jets of water pulsed against them. “So are you glad the week is over?” he asked kissing the side of her neck.

“It was a busy week. It will be nice to actually sit back and relax though,” she said smiling while her hands skimmed over his legs under the water. “It was nice to see Sirius, Remus, Mitch, and the others, to spend some time with them over the week.”

His hands slid along her stomach and sides to come up to cup one of her breasts. “It’s nice to have you all to myself now,” he said as his fingertips circled the nipple, leaning over to lick the shell of her ear.

She tilted her head to the side as he kissed along her neck, enjoying the feel of him holding her close. “Draco,” she said softly.

“Hmm?” He murmured against her neck.

She pulled away and stood up, holding out her hand. “Let’s go to bed,” she said smiling warmly.

He took her hand, then they both walked out of the pool. Hermione grabbed a nearby towel and helped Draco dry off, from his feet to his head. He stood still as her hands moved over his body, and moaned when she rubbed the towel along his cock, giving it a light kiss on the tip before coming up grinning. “Tease,” he said smirking as she then wrapped the towel around his hips.

It was now her turn. He started at her feet and dried each leg slowly. Her legs spread a bit more as the towel went up higher at the inside of her thighs, his lips moving up her hips, nibbling the skin, then to run his tongue over the bite soothingly. His fingers grazed her folds and clit before moving up to dry her stomach. His arms went around her back with the towel as his tongue swirled her puckered nipples briefly.

“Draco,” she groaned as her hands went to his shoulders.

He looked into her eyes then and saw the desire mirrored in them from his. He smirked to himself then scrubbed her hair and shoulders before wrapping the towel around her body. He did a drying spell on her hair as he ran his fingers through the long tresses, then let her do the same for him.

He picked her up, his arms under her legs and back as he carried her to the bed. Her arms went around his neck as she licked along his neck. He placed her on the middle of the bed as he followed her down, kneeling over her. He bent down to kiss her nose, then moved to each cheek, letting his lips linger briefly. He shifted his weight to the one arm as he placed his hand to the side of her face. He brushed her hair from the her cheek then trailed his thumb across her lips, while looking into her eyes. “I love you,” he said softly.

Her hand came up to the back of his neck to bring him closer. “I love you too,” she replied and sighed as their lips touched. Her other hand went to his back to pull him down on top of her, spreading her legs to accommodate his lower body. Their kiss was soft and tender as their lips slid against each others. He moaned out loud as her tongue slid along his lips to deepen the kiss. His tongue met hers to slick along hers while his fingers moved down her neck.

He kissed the corner of her mouth then licked his way along her jaw until he reached her neck. Her head went back against the pillows as he nibbled his way along her neck, her fingers tangling into his hair.

His wet kisses trailed lower to her collar bone, tasting every inch, then moved to the other side to give it the same attention. His hand found it’s way to the edge of her towel to tug it open slipping his hand in to touch her heated skin.

Hermione arched her back as he cupped her breast, fondling the fullness of it. She groaned as her nipple was grazed with his fingers. Her hand reached down to pull his towel away from around his waist, her legs rubbing against his.

His mouth moved lower, nibbling the upper swell of her breast. He laved around each breast, taking his time, while his hand moved down to her waist, slipping it behind her arched back to bring her closer against him.

“Draco,” she moaned, “please.”

He smiled against her skin before flicking his tongue against the pebbled peak, her hand going to the back of his head to bring him closer. He pulled back to circle his tongue around the nipple, liking the feel of it puckering even more against his lips. He finally wrapped his lips around the nipple to suck the nub into his mouth as she writhed beneath him. 

She groaned as his mouth left her nipple until he moved to the other one, putting her through the same sweet torment as he did on the other one.

He shifted lower as he gave each nipple a quick flick with his tongue before kissing his way lower down the center of her stomach. He placed both hands at her sides as he flicked and nibbled his way across her stomach and sides, feeling her shivering from his touch.

Hermione lay there, her body melting from his kisses. Her hands went to his just so she had something to hold onto as his mouth moved lower. She felt his teeth graze her hip bone and his hand moving further down. She spread her legs more as his fingers slid through her pubic hair, then down past her clit to her slit. She moaned and grasped a handful of sheet at her sides as she felt his hands spreading her more. He leaned in and kissed her extended clit with wet lips before tasting her. He used broad strokes up and down her slit and around her clit.

He looked up at her while his tongue delved along her folds, then probed inside of her opening. Her head was bent back against the pillows, her chest heaving as she moaned out his name. He moved back up to circle around her clit while he slid two fingers inside of her up to his knuckles. He placed his lips around her clit then, giving a light suction as he flicked his tongue against the sensitized nub while he moved his fingers in and out of her.

“Gods....Draco!” she moaned bucking her hips up into his mouth.

He started licking her clit faster as her moans got louder. He soon felt the muscles in her thighs tighten as she was at the peak of her climax. He applied more pressure against her clit making her cry out her release. Her inner walls contracting around his fingers. 

He slowly slid his fingers out to lap up some of her juices before kissing his way slowly back up her body. He nibbled his way up her neck, feeling her pulse beating rapidly against his mouth, then braced his arm at the side of her head as his hand went between their bodies positioning his erection to her entrance, looking deeply into her eyes. 

Their eyes closed briefly as he slowly sheathed himself in her heat. He kissed the corner of her mouth, then moved to capture her lips to his. He started to thrust slowly and deeply inside of her. When he was all the way in he ground against her, making them both moan out loud.

He brought his one knee forward while his hand skimmed up her outer thigh as it wrapped around his hips. His thrusts started to quicken as he gripped her hip, her hips lifting off the bed as he thrust deep and hard.

Her hands glided up his arms to his back, as her groans got louder with each thrust forward of his hips. Her leg tightened around his back as she met him thrust for thrust. She reached up to pull him closer as she leaned up to nibble onto his neck. He bent his head back as her teeth bit onto the skin.

He felt the vibration against his neck as she moaned out his name as her climax reached it’s peak. Not being able to hold off anymore, feeling her walls tightening around his shaft he thrust fast and deep a few more times to grind into her as he pulsed inside of her, emptying himself inside of her again.

He leaned in to kiss her damp neck while her arms went around his back, hugging him close. His lips moved up to kiss along her jaw until he reached her mouth, giving her a brief but soft kiss. “Love you,” he said softly.

She smiled up at him, “love you too.”

He pulled away from her to lay on his back, bringing her to his side. She looked down at him from her very cozy position. “We’ll have to do that more often,” she said grinning.

“Do what?” he smirked, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

“Have sex on a bed,” she said smirking. “Although the other times were definitely memorable too.....and I finally got that wager you owed me.”

He laughed and pulled her down where she snuggled into his side, kissing the top of her head before they both drifted into an exhausted sleep.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

Draco and Hermione were inseparable for the remainder of their seventh year at Hogwarts, and had many more memorable moments in various locations of the school and grounds.

After graduation, Hermione started on the scheduled races following the racing circuit where she became quite popular in the wizarding and muggle world. The publication of the ‘Women in Racing’ was one of the best sellers for the ‘Wizards Motorcycle Magazine.’ Hermione as herself, much to her surprise, was well received. 

Draco had taken a couple of months off of school after graduation and went with Hermione during some of her races. He then started wizards university to study potions to get his masters, spending the summers with Hermione as she continued racing.

In the off season of racing for that year, Hermione spent her time at Hogwarts with Severus as he prepared her for her schooling in potions. She followed in Draco’s footsteps to university where they found some other memorable moment on the campus. 

Draco then went to apprentice with Severus and Hermione soon followed, both of them graduating from University earlier than usual due to the extensive training and book work that the both of them did with Professor Snape of Hogwarts. They became the first married couple to teach potions while Severus Snape became the deputy Headmaster when Professor McGonagall retired.

The next photo shoot that Hermione had participated in was in the ‘Wizards Motorcycle Magazine’ a year after graduation, along with Draco......her husband. 

They had a quiet ceremony at their villa in England with just their families and close friends, with of course a loud boisterous party afterwards, thanks to Sirius and their many other friends.

As for some of their friends; Harry became a professional quidditch player for Puddlemere United as seeker and remains single to this day, enjoying his bachelorhood. Ron began to work for the Ministry in the Magical Games division, which he enjoys immensely; he married Lavender Brown and they have two twin girls which the Weasley family dotes on. Blaise still remains close friends with Draco where they spend at least one night a week having a guys night out along with Harry and Ron. Severus, much to the amusement of Draco, had started a relationship with Angie and became a much more relaxed professor at Hogwarts. 

Hermione still participated in racing during the summers when she could, but enjoyed the quiet times that she spent with her husband in their rooms in the dungeons that they shared with their two children, Callen and Angelina, about two years apart in age. They still enjoy challenging each other and reap the benefits to their ‘wagers’ to this day.

 

The End


End file.
